Une extraterrestre chez les Mugiwara !
by Water Flag
Summary: Ou comment se faire envoyer dans un autre monde remplit de pirates, marines et autres bizarreries pas très nettes à cause d'un carnet "magique", se retrouver sur un bateau dont le capitaine est un monstre increvable et les membres sont tous aussi excentriques les uns que les autres, et finir schizophrène. SlightCrack!Fic.
1. Prologue

**Et voilà, je me lance enfin !**

**C'est ma première fiction, donc soyez indulgents... Please ?**

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Eiichiro Oda. Sauf Reiko et Kuro qui sont à moi, A MOI !**

**Rating: T pour le langage.**

**Bonne lecture, c'est parti !**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil...<p>

J'entends les mouettes...

C'est pas normal, surtout quand on dors dans une chambre.

Si ça se trouve, j'ai oublié de fermer les fenêtres...

J'entends le son des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable...

Cherchez l'erreur.

Lentement j'ouvre les yeux et vois le ciel...

Je suis dans ma chambre, mais je vois le ciel...

… Logique.

Je vois une mouette passer...

… Tout aussi logique.

Ah les rêves, toujours là pour nous surprendre !

Je me redresse, cligne des yeux, baille, m'étire, cligne des yeux une seconde fois, crie après un crabe qui m'a pincé, regarde le paysage en me disant qu'il est super beau, baille une nouvelle fois et me recouche.

Décidément, c'est vachement réaliste pour un rêve, j'ai même sentis le crabe me pincer !

Je me redresse une nouvelle fois,et regardes autour de moi. Je suis sur une plage, le sable est clair et fin, parsemé de magnifiques coquillages aux reflets nacrés qui... passons. En face de moi la mer et derrière moi une forêt.

Et à mes pieds, l'animal qui essaie toujours de me bouffer l'orteil. Je le regarde intensément. Le crabe se fige, sentant sa dernière heure arriver.

[La scène étant trop violente, elle a du être censurée. Pour nous faire pardonner, nous vous passons une musique...

…

Reprise !]

Du liquide visqueux sortit de son abdom-...

[Ah, excusez-nous encore une fois, c'est pas encore terminé. On va remettre un peu de musique...

…

Ça y est !]

Après avoir passé mes nerfs sur le crustacé, je décide de visiter le reste de l'île.

Je me lève donc, et... trébuche, me rattrapant gracieusement dans un magnifique jeu de jambe telle une danseuse étoile...

Non en fait je m'étale par terre avec la grâce d'un hippopotame asthmatique, j'essaie de me relever mais je retombe, sur les fesses cette fois-ci. Après avoir déballé une bonne partie de ma réserve de jurons après mes jambes, je réussis enfin à me relever.

Finalement, je vais rester là et essayer de me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. C'est moins dangereux.

Hier, j'étais dans ma chambre, chez moi, à Tokyo. Je venais de rentrer du lycée.

Ah, le lycée... Ce bâtiment gris qui ressemble plus à une prison qu'un établissement scolaire...

Bref, je m'emporte.

Donc j'étais dans ma chambre, je m'étais affalée sur le canapé, observant sous toutes les coutures un carnet que j'avais trouvé par terre plus tôt dans un parc. Il avait une couverture de cuir noir, contrastant avec les pages d'un blanc immaculé.

Je l'ai ouvert et une violente lumière est apparue. Puis, le noir.

Bon, je me rappelles à peu près les dernières choses que j'ai faites.

Le principal serait de trouver le carnet en question pour voir s'il y a le moyen de retourner chez moi dedans.

Sauf que: Problème n°1, je sais pas où est ce carnet. Problème n°2, cette île a l'air gigantesque. Problème n°3, la forêt qui est sur cette île a l'air, elle aussi, gigantesque.

Et surtout: J'ai faim. Très faim.

Et qui dit faim, dit batteries à plat. Très à plat.

Et qui dit batteries à plat, dit grosses emmerdes pour moi. Très grosses emmerdes pour moi.

Conclusion: Je trouve de la bouffe et ensuite, je cherche le bouquin.

_ OK, alors c'est part-**BAM !**

Je viens de retomber par terre, la tête la première dans le sable...

J'ai vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mon premier chapitre réécrit, j'ai enlevé le plus de fautes possibles et modifié quelques parties qui ne collait pas trop avec la suite, en espérant que ce soit plus agréable à lire. :)<br>**

**Infos:**

**Nom: Read.D Reiko**

**Age: 17 ans**

**Taille: 1, 68 m**

**Anniversaire: 21 Février**

**Caractère: Imprévisible, insouciante, a beaucoup de mal à retenir les noms.**

**Physique: Bien formée, cheveux bruns et longs, attachés en queue de cheval, yeux bleus foncés.**

**Aime: Le chocolat, ses amis, manger, l'aventure.**

**Aime pas: Les crabes, qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis.**

**Odeur (par Chopper): Chocolat.**

**Caractéristique: sort toujours avec une tablette de chocolat sur elle, arrive toujours à sortir d'une situation critique grâce à une chance démesurée, trébuche sur tout et sur rien.**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Water Flag.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey ! What's up ?**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Oda-chin and the story and my OCs are mine !**

**Rating: T for the language.**

**(Oui, je me la fait à l'anglaise aujourd'hui...)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Quand un livre vous dit "Bonjour !", on est sensé faire quoi ?<p>

* * *

><p>Le sable...<p>

Cette matière friable, composée de grains de tailles et de couleurs qui diffèrent selon le lieu...

Cette matière grouillante de milliers d'êtres vivants, de la bactérie au serpent, en passant par les puces de sable et en faisant un détour par les crustacés (en hommage à l'Ennemi n°1 –comprendre ici le crabe– )

Le sable...

_Quel goût dégueulasse..._

C'est ce que je me dis, étalée dessus, après avoir trébuché une seconde fois.

Je me relève, sans difficultés cette fois, et après avoir craché tout le sable que j'avais dans la bouche, je cherche le coupable de mes chutes.

Mon regard se pose sur un sac de cuir blanc muni d'une bandoulière.

C'est le sac qui m'a fait trébucher. Deux fois.

C'est le sac qui m'a fait bouffer du sable. Deux fois.

C'est le sac que j'ai envie de déchiqueter. Deux fois.

Néanmoins, je l'ouvres avec prudence (avec ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, j'ai de quoi me méfier, non ?) et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun monstre ou chose à trente-six yeux et quinze pattes ne me sauterai dessus, j'y plonge ma main pour en sortir...

...

C'est quoi ce truc ?

C'est un légume ?

On dirais une orange marron avec des spirales dessinées dessus. Plus louche tu meurs.

Je pose le légume à côté de moi et replonge ma main dans le sac pour en sortir...

Alléluia ! Le carnet !

"Youhou !" Je crie en faisant la danse de la joie. "J'ai une chance de retourner chez moi !"

J'ouvre le carnet avec une joie non dissimulée, la lumière bizarre va me ramener chez moi et finit le sable, fini les crabes mangeurs de pieds, fini les mouettes qui commencent à se rassembler devant moi et fini les fruits louches et les carnets kidnappeurs ! En gros, finit ce rêve !

_30 secondes plus tard..._

Haha !

_2 minutes plus tard..._

… Elle en met du temps cette lumière...

_15 minutes plus tard..._

"MAIS COMMENT ÇA MARCHE CE TRUC ?"

Reiko: 0 – Carnet: 1

Je secoue le carnet, le tourne dans tous les sens, feuillette les pages blanche, espérant trouver une phrase, ou même un mot qui pourrait m'éclairer.

Mais non, évidement.

MAIS POURQUOI ILS N'ONT PAS MIS DE MODES D'EMPLOIS DANS CE RÊVE ?!

A cours d'idée, je tente une dernière attaque.

Je tiens le carnet fermé, bras tendus au dessus de ma tête et crie d'une voix solennelle.

"Sésame, emmènes-moi !"

J'attends sans bouger.

...

J'ouvre un œil timidement puis l'autre.

Pour trouver une dizaine de mouettes groupées devant moi, me fixant.

Reiko: 0 – Carnet: 2

Elles doivent se dire que je suis un cas désespéré.

Elles ont raison.

Un gargouillement me fait reprendre mes esprits. J'ai faim...

Je m'assois sur le sable et regarde à l'intérieur du sac: Rien. Avec une majuscule.

Rien, à manger.

Enfin si, le légume louche, mais je sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la nourriture...

Je le fixe. Longtemps.

Je sens mon ventre gargouiller.

Non.

Gargouillement plus insistant.

Bon d'accord.

…

"BEURK ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE CE TRUC ! ARG, J'AI JAMAIS RIEN MANGÉ D'AUSSI INFECT ! ÇA PEUT PAS EXISTER UN TRUC AUSSI IMMONDE ! JE VAIS CREVEEEER !"

Bouhouhou... Je savais que j'aurais pas du manger ce truc...

Maintenant je vais mourir d'intoxication alimentaire, je vois déjà le gros titre de journaux: UNE JEUNE FILLE EST MORTE PARCE QU'ELLE A ÉCOUTÉ SON ESTOMAC.

Bon, j'ai moins faim, c'est déjà ça. [Ne pas se soucier de sa vie pour les nuls, livre 1.]

Mais je ne sais toujours pas où je suis.

Je reprends le carnet dans les mains. Pour aussitôt le lâcher et reculer de deux bon mètres.

J'ai sentis... une vibration venant de ce truc.

Comme s'il était vivant, le carnet lévite jusque devant moi, s'ouvre et ses pages s'animent et tournent jusqu'à s'arrêter vers le milieu de l'ouvrage. Un mot apparaît sur la plage blanche:

_Bonjour._

La seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de lui répondre:

"Ah, euh, bonjour..."

On peut pas trouver plus idiot comme réaction je pense...

Le mot disparaît et de nouveaux mots apparaissent.

_Je suis un carnet magique._

"Non, sans blagues." Dis-je, blasée. "J'ai comme l'impression qu'il(elle ?) se paie ma tête."

_Exactement._

L'enfoiré(e).

"Où suis-je ?"

_Dans une dimension parallèle à ton monde._

"J'ai mangé une pomme."

_Quel est le rapport ?_

"Aucun, c'était pour dire que je ne te croyais pas."

… _Bref. Parlons plutôt de ton cas..._

Étrangement, mon instinct me dis de me courir le plus loin possible de ce bouquin au risque d'avoir de grosses emmerdes.

Je l'écoutes ou pas ?

_Il se trouve que, alors que j'allais changer de dimensions, je me suis retrouvée entre tes mains et tu as été... comment dire... "ramassée" par mon pouvoir..._

Dans mon cerveau, une lumière sur laquelle est marqué « DANGER » se met à clignoter. Elle se trouve juste à côté de la lumière « FAIM » qui clignote depuis un bout de temps déjà.

… Comment ça « ramassée » ?

_Et pour tout te dire, il m'est impossible de te ramener dans ton monde._

Blocage. Tout s'éteint, à part la lumière « DANGER » qui continue de clignoter fébrilement.

C'est pas fini.

_Et comme tu ne peux pas rester ici..._

Bizarrement, j'ai _très_ envie de rester ici.

_Je vais t'envoyer dans un autre monde !_

...

_..._

...

"MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! ELLE ÉTAIT BONNE CELLE LA ! HAHAHA ! J'Y AI VRAIMENT CRU TU SAIS ?" M'exclamai-je en me tenant les côtes. "Pfiou, j'ai bien rigolé ! Tu devrais faire humoriste tu sais ? Ha, zut ! C'est vrai, t'es un livre ! Bon, assez rigolé, tu me ramènes ?"

_Je. ne. peux. pas ! Tu vas te fourrer ça dans le crâne ? Il n'y a aucuns moyens pour te ramener dans ton monde ! Et le volcan de cette île laisse échapper un gaz toxique, si tu reste ici, tu ne survira même pas deux jours !_

Dans d'autres circonstances, voir un livre vivant me crier dessus par écrit m'aurait fait exploser de rire.

Dans d'autres circonstances...

"BOUHOUHOU ! POURQUOI MOIIIIII ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAAAAAAAAAL ? (A part avoir faillit brûler la maison une bonne vingtaine de fois et séché régulièrement le lycée ?)"

_Si t'es pas contente, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me ramasser._

Je m'arrête tout de suite et me tourne vers lui(elle):

"Non mais je rêve ? Je vivais ma petite vie tranquille-pépère quand je me retrouve coincée sur une île à la con dans un monde à la con à cause d'un livre à la con soit-disant magique qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que me ré-envoyer dans autre monde à la con ET TU OSE DIRE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE ?"

_C'est pas moi qui ramasse n'importe quoi par terre !_

"C'EST PAS MOI QUI CHOISIT DES PLANQUES FOIREUSES POUR CHANGER DE MONDE ! ESPÈCE DE TAS DE PAPIER !"

_Tu commence vraiment à me taper sur le système, sale gamine immature !_

Sur un coup de tête (et parce que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de me défouler) j'attrape le carnet et prends une des pages entre mes mains dans l'intention de la déchirer mais le livre s'échappe sans que je n'ai pu terminer mon geste. Je sens une vive douleur dans ma main. Une longue entaille la barre dans la largeur, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de celle-ci. Et galère, j'en ai foutu plein mes fringues ! Je jette un regard noir à l'Enfoiré(e) (Bah oui, si je sais pas comment il(elle) s'appelle il faut bien que je lui trouve un surnom.). D'ailleurs, la page que j'ai essayé de déchirer en est imprégnée. Une phrase apparaît:

_Bon sang, qu'as-tu fait ?_

"Hey, c'est bien fait pour toi !" Répliquai-je en faisant une moue agacée. "T'avais qu'à ne pas me mettre en colère et me laisser te déchirer cette page !"

_Imbécile ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

"Ben quoi, c'est juste deux-trois gouttes de sang sur une page, c'est pas comme si tu allais crever d'une intoxication alimentaire due à un légume louche !"

Contrairement à moi, bouhouhou...

_C'est pire que ça, tu viens de nous contracter ! Sale gamine écervelée !_

"Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis je ne te permet p-...!"

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, une lumière aveuglante nous englobe et je sens quelque chose changer en moi. Comme si quelque chose était entré en moi. C'est une sensation horrible, l'impression d'être nue, à découvert, sans l'être pour autant.

L'impression d'être habitée par quelque chose.

Puis, tout s'arrête. Je réouvre les yeux, je suis toujours sur la même île à la con, avec le même volcan à la con, devant le même livre à la con, et sûrement dans le même monde à la con.

Rien a changé.

À ma surprise, une voix féminine retentit dans ma tête, pleine de dépit.

**Si, tout à changé.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Q-qui à parlé ?"

Je regarde dans tous les sens, personne. Je pâlis, ça-y-est, je deviens folle !

**Triple idiote ! C'est moi, le livre !**

Je me tais, fixant intensivement le bouquin volant en face de moi. Ce tas de feuille ambulant ? Dans ma tête ?

**Tu sais ce qu'il te dis, le tas de feuille ambulant ?**

Je pâlis encore plus. Non, impossible !

**Raaah ! Mais comment j'ai pus en arriver là ? J'étais libre comme l'air, je pouvais voyager au gré de mes envies ! Et en l'espace de quelques heure, je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une gamine immature qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous contracter ! Bouhouhou...**

Ouh, je sens le mal de crâne arriver.

"Hep, hep, hep ! STOP ! Je pige rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand ça existe des contrats avec des livres ?"

**Ça existe depuis toujours, inculte ! Tu n'as jamais vu de films ou quoi ? C'est la base ! Pour faire un contrat il suffit que la personne verse son sang sur les pages du livre. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, bouhouhou !**

Aïe, ça y est, mon mal de crâne s'est installé.

"Mais moi je suis pas d'accord, c'était un accident ! Comment on fait pour annuler ?"

**Il n'y a aucuns moyens de l'annuleeeer, c'est pour la viiiiiiiie ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIN****!**

Mon mal de crâne s'intensifie. Y'a pas un bouton « ARRÊT » sur ce truc ?

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Y'a toujours un moyen de rompre un contrat normalement !"

La voix se tait, puis reprends, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix:

**Tu accepterais de mourir ?**

Tout de suite ça donne moins envie de le rompre, ce contrat.

"Non."

**BOUHOUHOU !**

Arg, j'ai la tête qui va exploser !

"Mais t'as fini de chialer, oui ? Et puis comment ça se fait que tu soit dans ma tête ?"

**C'est simple, passer un contrat avec moi signifie que tu accepte de porter une partie de moi en toi... Pour la vie... OUINNNNNN !**

Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête, maintenant.

La voix se tait. Mon mal de crâne s'arrête. Enfin ! Je reprends mes questions:

"T'es devenue ma conscience ?"

**Oui, on peut dire ça.**

"C'est pour ça que je peux t'entendre dans mon esprit ?"

**Crétine, si je suis devenue ta "conscience", on peux forcément communiquer pas pensées !**

"Ah parce que moi aussi je peux le faire ? Trop cool !"

**... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi idiot.**

"Bouge pas, je fais l'essai !"

**Où veux-tu que j'aille ?**

Ignorant sa remarque, je me concentre.

_ALLOOOOO ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?_

**CRIES PAS JE SUIS PAS SOURDE !**

_Ça a marché ! Je suis trop forte !_

**J'ai vraiment des doutes quand à ta santé mentale. Au fait, as-tu mangé le Fruit du Démon ?**

"Le... quoi?"

**Fruit du Démon. C'est un fruit qui procure des pouvoirs surnaturels aux homme qui les mangent, en échange, il sont condamnés à être maudits des eaux, ils ne peuvent plus nager et s'affaiblissent au contact de l'eau de mer. Les Fruits du Démon ont une allure un peu loufoque, ils peuvent avoir des formes et des couleurs … Originales... Mais leurs points communs sont d'avoir des spirales dessus et un goût horrible. Il y en avait un dans le sac blanc qui était avec toi. Tu en aura peut-être besoin dans le monde où on va. Alors l'as-tu mangé ?**

Je pâlis.

"ARG ! JE LE SAVAIS ! J'AURAIS PAS DU MANGER CE FRUIT LOUCHE ! MAIS POURQUOI J'AI ÉCOUTÉ MON VENTRE ? JE VAIS PLUS POUVOIR NAGER DE MA VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !"

**J'en conclus que tu l'as mangé... **

"Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

**Parce que tu ne me l'a pas demandé.**

L'Enfoirée.

**Je t'entends**

C'est bien ce que je disait: l'Enfoirée.

… **Passons... Donc, il y a plusieurs types de Fruits du Démon, il y a le type Zoan, qui permet de devenir un homme animal ou l'inverse, le type Paracemia, qui permet de modifier son corps ou faire apparaître des choses et le type Logia, qui permet de ne faire qu'un avec un élément. Les Fruits de type Logia sont les plus puissants mais il y a toujours un élément qui les affaiblit. Après on peut trouver des fruits de type Zoan Mythique, qui sont les plus rares.  
><strong>

"Cooooool !" Dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Et moi, c'est quoi mon pouvoir ?"

**L'eau.**

"L'eau ?"

**L'eau.**

"Mais c'est merdique !"

**Pourquoi ?**

"Parce que je suis maudite des eaux ! C'est le comble !"

**Peut-être que tu résistera mieux que les autres...**

"C'est vrai ? Mais super alors !"

J'entame une danse de la joie sous les yeux (?) de l'Enfoirée. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je lui demande son nom, à l'Enfoirée...

**Kuro.**

"Pardon ?"

**Mon nom est Kuro. Tu voulais le savoir alors je te le dit.**

Merde, j'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait m'entendre.

**… Passons... Maintenant que j'ai terminé les explications, on va pouvoir y aller !**

"Où ça ?"

**Dans le monde qui t'attends bien sûr !**

"Hein, mais non, je veux pas y aller !"

**Je t'ai pas demandé de choisir, gamine !**

"Si !"

**C'était pour la politesse !**

"Mais je suis pas d'acc-...!"

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, un flash m'interromps. Décidément, ils peuvent pas attendre que les gens aient fini de parler avant de se manifester ? C'est vachement malpoli !

Le flash disparaît et je vois...

...

"Un bateau."

**Je vois ça.**

"Sous nos pieds."

**C'est logique.**

"Ce que je veux dire c'est: pourquoi on est à plus de mille mètres d'altitude au dessus du bateau ?"

**Ah, ça... Ahem...**

"L'Enfoirée, ne me dis pas que..."

**En fait, j'ai toujours eu des petits... problèmes... avec la téléportation... Haha...**

"Des _petits_ problèmes ?"

**Des petits... un peu gros j'avoue... **

"Et c'est là que tu me dis que c'était une blague pour me faire flipper et que tu vas nous ralentir cette chute car mine de rien, on tombe. Haha !"

**C'est-à-dire que...**

"Tu peux pas ?"

**Ben... non.**

"L'Enfoirée ?"

**Oui ?**

"Sérieusement, où sont les caméras cachées ?"

**Je suis un livre je te rappelles ! Comment veux-tu que je tienne une caméra ?**

…

JE VAIS LA BUTTER !

"L'ENFOIRÉE ! SI JE SURVIS, T'AS INTÉRÊT A VOLER VITE PARCE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TU CRÈVES DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES !"

Je voie le bateau se rapprocher de plus en plus vite.

Bouhouou... On va mourir comme des meeeeerdes ! Complètement scratchées sur le pont d'un navire ! Je plains celui qui va laver tout ça...

**Bouhouhou... Qui aurait crut qu'on pouvait mourir aussi bêtement ?**

Le navire n'est plus qu'à 100 mètres. J'ai le vertige.

Je fermes les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça !

...

PLOUF !

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Deuxième chapitre (enfin... premier chapitre si on ne compte pas le prologue... Bref.) corrigé, tout beau tout propre ! Ahlala, je dis "vive les vacances" moi, il n'y a que lorsqu'on est chez les grand-parents à chercher désespérément du réseau pour avoir la foi de corriger deux chapitres en un jour... :3<strong>

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**... Review ?**

**Water Flag.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre 3, avec la rencontre Reiko/Mugi's !**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda, sauf ma fiction et mes personnages.**

**Rating: T pour la forme.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p>Rencontre SANS le troisième type.<p>

* * *

><p>Un lit confortable..<p>

Un coussin moelleux...

L'odeur du chocolat...

Je souris. Ce n'étais qu'un rêve !

Quand je vais ouvrir les yeux, je vais me retrouver dans mon lit adoré avec mon coussin adoré dans ma maison adorée avec mon chocolat adoré que je vais pouvoir déguster tranquillement sur le canapé en regardant la télé !

Arf, je vais m'en souvenir longtemps de ce rêve, et de l'Enfoirée (Kuro) aussi !

J'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée avec ses conneries !

J'ouvre les yeux...

Pour trouver un homme brun, me fixer de très près.

_Trop_ près.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Je crie, surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hurle-t-il, effrayé par mon cri.

Je me redresse en sursaut et me cogne à son front d'une telle violence que nous tombons tous les deux – moi sur mon coussin et lui par terre – complètement assommés.

* * *

><p>Quatre personnes se trouvaient dans la même pièce au moment de la scène. Ils avaient fait un bond de trois mètres en entendant les cris et désormais, regardent surpris, apeurés – vous voyez de qui je parle – ou complètement blasés les deux protagonistes assommés.<p>

Leur capitaine est vraiment un idiot. Ils lui avaient pourtant dit de ne pas se pencher comme ça au dessus de l'inconnue, qu'il allait lui faire peur quand elle allait se réveiller, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Résultat: ils sont tous les deux inconscients. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Maintenant, ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Leur tireur d'élite avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en la voyant: il pêchait tranquillement, assis sur la rambarde, quand elle tomba à à peine deux mètres à côté du bateau. Grâce à son radar – détecteur de femmes et litres de sang intégrés – le cuistot put la remonter à bord – à grand renfort de pauses chevaleresques, bien sûr.

La jeune fille dormait depuis maintenant deux jours, et ils lui avaient prévu tout un interrogatoire pour savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait et comment elle a fait pour tomber du ciel.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait l'air dangereuse: au début elle dormait tranquillement, on aurait dit un ange avec ses longs cheveux de jais éparpillés autour d'elle et son visage de porcelaine (description du cuisinier), et la minute d'après, elle marmonnait des phrases intelligibles à propos de crabes en essayant d'étrangler tout ce qui passait à côté d'elle et se calmait quelques minutes plus tard. Ou alors, elle tentait de manger se qui lui passait à côté en murmurant des « Chocolat... », un filet de bave coulant sur le coin de sa bouche.

Oui, quand elle dormait, cette fille était effrayante.

L'un d'eux – un homme aux cheveux verts portant un sabre* – prit le brun sur son épaule pour le coucher dans le dortoir des hommes, avant de reprendre son entrainement. Tandis qu'une jeune fille – la seule du groupe – lança une poignée d'ordres avant de se pencher au dessus d'une carte.

* * *

><p>Arg.<p>

J'ai l'impression de m'être faite la cuite du siècle. Je me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait hier.

**Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

_Ne commence pas l'Enfoirée..._

**C'est Kuro !**

_Dis, tu peux attendre que je n'ai plus de gueule de bois avant de crier ?_

**...**

J'attends que le plafond arrête de flirter avec le sol avant de me redresser et de sortir du lit, à moitié endormie, et de sortir de la chambre d'un pas traînant. Je pénètre dans une cuisine/salle à manger.

Uh, ma gueule de bois est vraiment violente pour que ma maison ai autant changé... Il y a même une barre qui dépasse du plancher avec une tête de bélier au sommet. On dirait les timons qu'on trouve parfois dans les bateaux qui n'ont pas de roues pour manœuvrer le gouvernail...

**Reiko...**

_Je t'ai dit de me parler seulement quand ma gueule de bois sera passée, Kurenfoirée._

**_Kurenfoirée ?_**

_Jeu de mot. Tu prends Kuro et Enfoirée, tu mélange les deux et ça fait Kurenfoirée. Il y a la version avec abruti aussi, ça fait Kurabruti._

**Affligeant...**

_Merci._

**C'était pas un compliment !**

Arg, arrête de crier, ma tête va exploser.

Tandis que je mets la petite voix _tellement agréable_ tout a fond de mon esprit pour ne plus l'entendre, j'ouvre un placard. Tiens ? Même ma bouffe à changé de place. J'ai bu quoi hier pour me retrouver comme ça ?

Tel un zombi, je me coupe des tranches de pain, sort du beurre et du lait du frigo, prends un bol et une cuillère dans un placard. Je cherche le chocolat en poudre un peu partout mais il est introuvable.

C'est bizarre, je pensais pas l'avoir terminé, j'étais sûre qu'il en restait un peu...

_'Pas grave, je vais faire fondre du chocolat en tablette._

C'est sur cette pensée que je traîne ma carcasse vers la cuisinière et sort une casserole pour faire mon chocolat. Une fois terminé, je me met à table, beurre mes tartines, et commence à déguster mon chocolat chaud.

_Mmm... Rien de tel qu'un bon chocolat le matin pour se réveiller._

**C'est bon, tu va m'écouter ?**

_Non, je veux déguster mon chocolat._

**Gamine.**

_Tiens ? Le chocolat n'a pas le même goût que celui que j'achète d'habitude... Le pain non plus d'ailleurs..._

**Reiko !**

_Bof, c'est pas grave, c'est délicieux alors je vais pas m'en plaindre !_

**Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?**

Je l'ignore une fois de plus et prends une nouvelle gorgée.

"Ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges !"

"Moui, rien de tel qu'un bon chocolat le matin pour se réveiller..." Répondis-je.

"Je peux goûter ?"

"Non, tu n'as qu'à t'en faire." Répliquais-je en admirant le liquide marron. "C'est pas difficile, tu prends du chocolat, tu le met en morceaux, et le met dans une casserole avec du lait et tu fais chauffer le tout en remuant un peu. Tout le monde sait faire ça. Maintenant laisse moi savourer."

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, déjà que j'ai mal au crâne, et que je suis pas réveillée, si en plus un crétin avec un chapeau de paille viens me déranger en ce moment sacré qu'est la dégustation du chocolat, ça va pas le f-… Attendez... J'ai dit quoi là ?

Et évidemment, c'est toujours au dernier moment que tout vos souvenirs vous reviennent en mémoire et que vous vous dites « Oh fichtre, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »... Bon c'est vrai, moi je dis plutôt «Ah putain ! Foutue mémoire à la con ! » mais c'était pour le style. Ouais bon ça va, on va pas en faire tout un paragraphe sur le pourquoi du comment du keskejkauz ? Si ?

Bref.

Donc, ma fatigue s'envole d'un coup et tous les évènements passés me reviennent en mémoire.

Et là, vous vous dites crotte/fuck/merde/fichtre/crotte-de-bique-à-ressort (rayer les mentions inutile) !

**T'es longue à la détente !**

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui m'a parlé et voit cinq personnes me fixer bizarrement. L'atmosphère est palpable. Personne n'ose bouger. Je me frotte les yeux – au cas où, si je dors encore – et me pince la main. Ils sont toujours là. J'avise le mur en face de moi: si je me frappe la tête dessus, est-ce que je vais me réveiller ?

"Qui es-tu ?"

Je regarde celui qui a prit la parole: peau bronzée, cheveux noirs crépus coiffés d'un foulard marron. Il porte une salopette et une sacoche ainsi qu'un lance-pierre à la ceinture. Mais c'est pas ça qui retiens mon attention, c'est son nez. Il est surdimensionné ! Le pauvre, il a du souffrir pendant son enfance !

"Mon pauvre, je te plains !" Lui dis-je, les yeux larmoyants.

Tous me regardent surpris.

"C'est vrai quoi, tu a du souffrir pendant ton enfance avec ton long nez !"

Il me regardes bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes, puis il baissa la tête et dit, d'une voix solennelle:

"Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup souffert avec ça, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et ça m'a rendu fort !"

Il pris la pose du super héros, (torse bombé, le pied posé sur un tabouret qui traine dans le coin, les yeux fermés et la tête haute) et lâcha d'un ton suffisant:

"Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Je suis devenu le grand capitaine Ussop et les gens du monde entier m'adulent ! Il veulent même avoir le même nez que moi ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et figure moi que même les monstres de mer veulent le même nez que moi ! Par exemple, il y a très longtemps, j'ai combattu un..."

Je le regarde, dubitative.

"En attendant, on sait toujours pas ce qui t'es !"

Je me tournes vers un homme aux cheveux... VERTS ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! VERTS !

"Quoi ?" Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

"VERTS ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! DES CHEVEUX VERTS ! C'EST LA MEILLEURE !" Riais-je en tapant la table.

Il ferma les yeux, une veine palpitant sur son front. C'est à ce moment que je remarque un sabre à sa ceinture.

Euh, oups ?

Je déglutis difficilement, recule de quelques pas et butte sur quelque chose. Qui n'est autre qu'un homme blond en costard avec, sur son seul œil visible... Un sourcil enroulé ?

"MOUAHAHAHA !" Je rie de plus belle. "Celle-là non plus, on me l'a pas faite ! Le coup du sourcil enroulé !"

L'homme me regarde bizarrement. Uh ? Je rêve où ses yeux se sont transformés en... En cœurs ?

"Je suis touché par l'amour que vous me portez !"

"AHHHH ! UN PERVERS !"

Je recule d'un bond et bouscule le garçon au chapeau de paille de tout-à-l'heure, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière mais au lieu de toucher le sol, il fit quelque chose qui me laissa complètement sur le cul.

Son bras s'allongea jusqu'à attraper la table et il s'en aida pour se redresser. Puis, après avoir repris son équilibre, il lâcha la table et son bras repris son état normal.

Je reste bouche-bée pendant quelques seconde puis lâcha, complètement ahurie. "T-ton bras... Il s'est allongé là. J'ai pas rêvé ?"

"Non, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et je suis devenu un homme élastique !" Répondit-il en étirant sa joue de façon démesurée.

Je me met à rire nerveusement. "Hahaha ! Oui. Un homme élastique, quelle bonne surprise ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Hahaha... Ha... AU SECOOOOOURS !"

Je vois une porte et sort de la pièce en courant pour me retrouver sur-... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS SUR UN BATEAU ? Je regardes autour de moi, la mer, la mer et toujours la mer. Je suis paumée au milieu de l'océan. Un truc noir attire mon attention. Je lève la tête vers le mat et découvre, un drapeau... Noir... avec un crâne et des tibias posés en croix...

Jolly Roger.

_Kurenfoirée..._

**Hum ?**

_Tu peux pas nous envoyer dans un autre monde ?_

**Ben...**

_Tu peux pas ?_

**Non...**

_Pourquoi ?_

**J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs pendant le pacte.**

_Mais tu nous a bien envoyés ici, non ?_

**J'ai pu utiliser une dernière fois mon pouvoir car on s'y est pris assez vite car ils mettent un certain temps à partir. Et que l'auteur voulait une excuse pour t'emmener là.  
><strong>

_Combien de temps ?_

**Environ une journée.**

_J'ai dormi combien de temps ?_

**Deux jours. Tu est tombée dans l'eau juste à côté du bateau et ils t'ont repêchée.**

_T'es sûre que t'as plus de pouvoirs ?_

**Sinon je t'aurais déjà téléportée autre part.**

_Évidemment._

**Oui.**

_NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? ON EST SUR UN BATEAU PIRATE JE TE RAPPELLE ! C'EST PAS LE MONDE DES BISOUNOURS !_

**J'EN SUIS CONSCIENTE !**

Les inconnus sortirent sur le pont en courant. La seule fille du groupe, une rousse au yeux marrons plutôt bien formée se dirigea vers moi.

"Bon, maintenant tu vas t'arrêter de courir et tu vas répondre à nos questions !"

"Non, vous êtes trop louches ! Je veux pas mourir !"

C'est alors que son visage si charmant, se transforma en un visage très flippant.

Pas flippant genre « Si tu me désobéis, je vais te défigurer ! » mais plutôt genre « Si tu me désobéis, je vais d'abord te mutiler avant de te démembrer et de te plonger dans une piscine de vinaigre ! »

"Tu vas bien gentiment nous suivre, n'est pas ?" Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Bizarrement, tous mes plans d'évasion se font la malle dans un coin de mon esprit et je la suit docilement dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Cette fille est flippante.<p>

**Je confirme.**

_T'es encore là toi ?_

**A ton service.**

Je soupire, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne depuis que je suis entrée dans la cuisine.

"Nami ?" Dis-je en gigotant sur ma chaise d'un air ennuyé.

"Oui ?" Répondit la rousse.

Oui, on s'est tous présentés avant de commencer mon « interrogatoire ». Mais comme j'ai toujours du mal à mémoriser les noms, je leur ai trouvé des surnoms. A part pour Nami qui m'a menacé de me tuer quand je l'ai appelée « Sorcière » et Épéiste qui a commencé à sortir son Sabre quand je l'ai appelé « tête d'algue » – que j'ai donc changé avec Épéiste – ils n'ont pas fait d'objection. Je suis assise à table et devant moi se trouve Long-nez (Usopp, je crois ?) qui me bousille les yeux avec sa lampe en lisant une feuille recto-verso de questions écrites par les membres de l'équipage.. Oui parce qu'ils ont décidé de mettre des rideaux sur les fenêtres pour « l'ambiance, mais non t'inquiète pas on vas pas te tuer par derrière, Zoro est réglo, si il veut de tuer il le fera par devant » – chose très rassurante, évidemment. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

Enfin si, j'ai pas tellement envie de mourir, mais c'est plutôt...

"Pourquoi je suis ligotée ?"

"Parce que tu t'enfuirais si on te laissait comme ça !" Répondent-ils à l'unisson.

_Grillée._

"Poursuivons !" Me dit Long-nez en me mettant la lampe dans les yeux une fois de plus. "Ton nom !"

"Mais on s'est déjà présenté !" Me plaignis-je

"On s'en fout !" Répliqua l'épéiste.

"Pff... Read D. Reiko." Boudais-je

"Age ?"

"17 ans."

"Nourriture préférée ?"

"C'est quoi ces questions ?" Demandais-je, blasée.

"Oh ça, je sais pas, c'est un peu tout le monde qui a écrit les questions..." Répondit Usopp, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'éloignait du sujet. "C'est pas toi qui pose les questions ici !" Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing du la table et ajustant ses lunettes de soleil (qui n'avaient pas grand utilité étant donné que la pièce était dans le noir).

"Raison de ta venue ?"

"Aucunes, je me suis retrouvée ici contre mon gré."

"Pardon ?" Demanda Usopp.

Je dis la vérité au risque d'être balancée à l'eau parce qu'ils me croiront folle à lier ou je balance un mensonge ?

… De toutes façon je sais pas mentir. Je leur raconte tout. Même au sujet de Kurabrutie.

Une fois mon récit terminé, Ero-cook prend la parole. "Si je comprends bien, tu viens d'un autre monde, tu as mangé le fruit du démon de l'eau et tu est liée à un carnet magique qui a perdu ses pouvoirs..."

"Oui, si on résume, ça donne quelque chose comme ça." Approuvais-je en hochant la tête.

Le silence se fait.

Ça y est, ils me prennent pour une folle. Ils vont me balancer dans une barque avec un flingue et une balle et m'abandonner sur une île déserte (non, l'auteur n'a pas regardé pirate des caraïbes, pas du tout ! *sifflote*) !

**On va creveeeeeeeer...**

Ero-cook souffla un nuage de fumée, avant de dire, des cœurs dans les yeux. "Quelle histoire ! Je suis conquis !"

"Pfff..." Fait l'épéiste en souriant. Sanji lui jeta un regard noir. "Tu me cherche, marimo ?"

"Pas besoin t'es déjà devant moi, sourcils en spirale !"

Ils sortent se battre.

"J'ai compris !" Cria leur capitaine.

Je me tournes vers Chapeau de Paille qui me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"En fait, t'es une extra-terrestre !"

Et là, la vérité vous arrive en pleine face telle une grosse claque bien sentie et vous dit « Eh oui ma grande ! Tu es devenue l'une des choses qui te fais le plus flipper dans ce monde: une extra-terrestre ! Non, je me remercie pas pour ce merveilleux cadeau de ma part... C'est gratuit ! »

**MOUAHAHAHAHA !**

"Ouais..." Répondis-je abattue. "On peut dire ça comme ça..."

"Mais c'est super !" S'exclama-t-il. "Dis, j'ai une question."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu veux entrer dans l'équipage ?"

"Crétin !" Disent Nami et Long-nez en frappant Chapeau de Paille.

"Il fallait s'y attendre..." Soupira l'épéiste revenu de nulle part avec le blond.

"Chouette ! Une seconde melorine sur le bateau !" S'enthousiasma le cuisinier en entamant une "danse de l'algue".

"Stop." Fit Nami, faisant taire le groupe. "Elle n'a pas encore répondu !"

"Vous avez l'air sympa mais je n'ai aucune envie de devenir pirate." Répondis-je honnêtement.

Silence. Chapeau de paille fait un grand sourire. "Très bien, je respecte ton choix."

Les autres le regardent, choqués. Luffy les avaient pratiquement forcés à entrer dans l'équipage et il ne disait rien quand Reiko à refusé ? Pire, il respectait son choix !

Mais ceci fut de courte durée...

* * *

><p>On a décidé que je ferai route avec eux jusqu'à la prochaine île – Loque Town, je crois... Ils aiment les serpillières ? Et que je me débrouillerai là-bas. Nami m'a rendu Kuro – elle me l'avais pris pendant mon sommeil – en me disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Kurabrutie en pleurait presque ! C'était tordant !<p>

* * *

><p>Ça fait 3 jours que je suis ici...<p>

Toutes les cinq minutes et des toutes les façons possibles, Straw Hat me demande d'entrer dans l'équipage...

Toutes les cinq minutes et de toutes les façons possibles, je lui dis non...

**Il est têtu.**

_Moi aussi._

**Je me demande qui va plier en premier...**

_Moi aussi._

**Au fait, pourquoi Straw hat ? Ça veut juste dire Chapeau de Paille en anglais, non ?**

_Ça fait plus stylé en anglais._

**Avoue que t'as pris la version anglaise juste parce que c'est plus court.**

_Ah, je suis grillée._

Actuellement, je suis dans la vigie et je regarde la mer, nostalgique.

Tout est passé si vite. I peine une semaine, j'étais une lycéenne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale (hum, hum...) et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée contractée avec un bouquin-crétin, j'ai traversé des mondes, fait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres et j'y ai survécu je-ne-sais-comment (par le bon vouloir de l'auteure, je pense), je me suis retrouvée sur un bateau avec une bande de joyeux lurons qui ce disent pirates et leur capitaine me harcèle.

Mais au final, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante. Mon ancien monde m'ennuyait, je trouvais ma vie vide de sens, je voulais simplement que ça bouge.

_Finalement, je l'aime bien cette nouvelle vie !_

**Merci qui ?**

_Moi et ma « tendance à ramasser tout ce qui traine par terre »._

**... Aucun respect.**

Je souris.

"Dis, Reiko..."

Je sursaute et me retournes. Straw Hat se trouve à côté de moi, son éternel sourire de 32 dents collé au visage. Comment il fait pour l'étirer autant ? Je sais qu'il est élastique mais quand même ! Il me rappelle le personnage d'un manga que je lisais... Il avait lui aussi un sourire – très flippant d'ailleurs – qui faisait trois kilomètres.**

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Straw Hat ?"

"Arrête de m'appeler Straw Hat !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Chapeau de Paille ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'appeler juste Luffy ?"

"Parce que j'ai pas envie."

"Très bien, alors si tu le fais, je t'appelle Alien."

Silence boudeur.

"Straw Hat ?"

"Alien ?"

Oui, tout de suite, ça sonne moins bien.

"T'as un rêve ?" Dis-je, ignorant mon surnom.

"Bien sûr que j'ai un rêve ! Tout le monde a un rêve !" S'exclame-t-il en semblant s'enflammer. "Moi je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates (on sent bien les majuscules) ! Et pour cela il faut que je trouve le One Piece, c'est le trésor du précédent Roi, il s'appelait Gold Roger ! Le One Piece est caché quelque part dans le monde, c'est pour ça que je parcours les mers avec Nami, Zoro, Ussopp et Sanji !"

**Le roi des Pirates, carrément.**

"Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve ?" ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je réfléchi un peu, avant de répondre. "Je veux être la femme la plus libre du monde."

"T'es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer dans l'équipage ? En devenant pirate, tu peux être sûre d'être libre !"

"Rah ! Mais c'est que tu t'y accroche encore !" M'exclamais-je, fatiguée.

"Hahaha ! Au fait, tu avais bien dit que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon, nan ?"

"Si, celui de l'eau. Mais je ne sais absolument pas l'utiliser alors pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il m'apporte, c'est d'être une enclume."

_Je ne peux plus nageeeeeeeeer... Bouhouhou !_

**Pleurnicharde !**

_Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que si tu pouvais, tu te serais desséchée tellement tu pleurait quand Nami t'a rendue à moi en disant qu'elle était violente et qu'elle avait faillit te balancer par la fenêtre si Long-nez ne l'avais pas retenue ?_

**Mais ça c'était une question de vie ou de mort !**

_On y croit..._

Alors que Kuridiote allait répondre, un cri se fait entendre.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur d'une guerre qui changera pour toujours la vision des choses de l'équipage des Chapeaux de Pailles...

* * *

><p>Nami évita un projectile en effectuant une roulade sur le côté et se cacha derrière le frigo qui a été déplacé.<p>

Elle risqua un œil hors de sa cachette, avant de se recoller contre le réfrigérateur, choquée.

La scène était un véritable carnage.

Depuis sa planque, elle vit Ussop caché sous la table, tremblant de peur et Sanji dans un coin de la pièce, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les projectiles.

Et Zorro ? Très bonne question. En fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. « Celui-là, pensa-t-elle, jamais là quand il le faut ! Je parie qu'il est en train de dormir sur le pont ! Il va m'entendre ! »

Mais actuellement, tous ce posaient la même question: « Comment on a fait pour en arriver là ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Petit flash-back explicatif par Nami]<strong>_

Reiko et Luffy de trouvaient dans le nid de pie. L'un essayait de convaincre l'autre d'entrer dans l'équipage pendant que l'autre refusait les propositions de l'un. Jusque là vous comprenez ? Si c'est non, tant pis pour vous.

Sanji préparait à manger, Usopp faisait du bricolage, Zorro s'entraînait et moi je travaillais sur mes cartes. Jusque là, tout est normal.

C'est là que ça dérape: Sanji sortit de la cuisine et cria un « À table ! » bien retentissant.

Il y eu un silence. On entendit des bruits de lutte venant du nid de pie. Puis on vit un bras s'allonger vers la rambarde du pont supérieur, suivie rapidement par le reste du corps appartenant à Luffy. Reiko arriva avec un temps de retard grâce à une corde attachée au mat sur laquelle elle s'est balancée. Tels des démons, ils débarquèrent dans la cuisine et commencèrent à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à table, balançant des os un peu partout dans la pièce.

_**[Fin du flash-back explicatif par Nami]**_

* * *

><p>Les revoilà donc dans la même pièce, en train d'éviter dans bien que mal les os et autres projectiles non identifiés que peuvent être la nourriture.<p>

Reiko et Luffy sont maintenant en train de se disputer pour la dernière part de gâteau « fait avec amûr pour vous mes mellorines » que leur a concocté leur cuisinier.

Tout à coup, silence.

La rousse sortit la tête timidement de ma cachette. Elle vit Usopp se relever. Des ronflements se firent entendre. Nami s'approcha et les trouva allongés à même le sol, en train de dormir.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson en constatant les dégâts: la table est retournée, il y a de la nourriture partout même sur le plafond – allez savoir comment ils ont fait pour en mettre sur le plafond – et les meubles sont déplacés.

"Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec Luffy quand il s'agit de bouffe." Dit Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

"N'empêche, c'était vraiment effrayant !" Fit Ussopp encore tremblant.

"C'est surtout la vitesse à laquelle va partir nos provisions qui va être effrayante !" Répliqua Nami, abattue.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>* comme l'histoire se passe avant Logue Town, zoro se retrouve avec ses deux sabres brisés par Mihawk lors de leur combat au Baratie.<p>

** Ah, Gin... Gin. Ce cher renard venant de bleach. J'admire le fait qu'il puisse sourire autant, me je sentais de lui faire hommage.

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? Pas plus ? On s'en fout ?**

**Je voulais en profiter pour dire un grrrrrand merci à tous ceux qui ont mit des commentaire, suivis et mit en favoris, et m'excuser pour l'attente énorme. Je me suis coupée du monde des fanfictions pendant un moment (pour ne pas dire que j'ai fait la morte, ahem) mais je compte me reprendre en main et finir cette histoire. :)  
><strong>

**Sur ce, lâchez vos reviews, faîtes-vous plaisir ! Héhé !**

**Water Flag.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys ! How are you today ?**

**Here we go, chapter 3 for my favourite readeeeeeeers !**

**... Okay j'arrête.**

**Disclaimer: Oda-chan possède One Piece et je garde Reiko et Kuro pour moiiiii !**

**Rating: T, ouais, ça change pas. **

* * *

><p>Loque Town, la ville des serpillières.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ils vont me rendre folle...<em>

C'est ce que je me disait, affalée sur le dos sur le matelas qu'on avait mit pour moi dans la chambre des filles.

Ero-cook est un dragueur-harceleur, Épéiste est un dormeur sadique perfectionniste: Quand il ne dort pas, il s'entraîne alors qu'il est déjà super fort à la base et quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me donner des conseils pour devenir forte, il ma donné une liste impossible à réaliser (Tenir en apnée 1h dans de l'eau à 0°, faire des pompes avec une main et un poids de 10t sur le dos, …), Nami est une sorcière colérique accro à l'argent qui devient folle quand on touche à ses mandarines, Straw Hat est une boule de caoutchouc hyperactive qui vole la nourriture dans les assiettes, Long-nez est un menteur doué en mécanique et en tir.

Et moi, dans tout ça, je remballe le coq, j'évite de trébucher sur le sabreur qui dort par terre, je garde un œil sur mon argent, je m'éloigne des bagarres entre le sabreur et le cuistot, je fait des concours de bouffe avec Straw Hat et le tout en écoutant patiemment Long-nez me raconter ses bobards.

_Je suis crevée..._

Kurabrutie lévite au dessus de ma tête.

**J'avais remarqué.**

_Est-ce que je t'ai demandé l'adresse de tes pompes ?_

**Je suis un livre.**

_Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me corriger ?_

**De rien.**

_C'était pas un remerciement !_

Je change de position et me met à plat ventre. J'attrape l'entité et tournes les pages, regardant distraitement les cartes et les infos sur ce monde. J'ai découvert ça récemment: ce tas de feuille peut faire encyclopédie, album photo et GPS en plus d'être chiant. En fait c'est un livre multifonction qui ce remet à jours régulièrement. Un peu comme un PC. En tout cas ça va bien me servir. Je tournes une nouvelle page et tombe sur la carte de notre prochaine destination: Logue Town.

Bizarrement, ça me fait penser à des serpillières.

Non, je ne suis pas folle...

… Juste schizophrène.

Bref. Pendant que je regarde des photos, une question – pour une fois – sérieuse me vient à l'esprit.

_Dis, Kurabruti..._

**C'est Kuro !**

_...qu'est ce qui ce passera après ?_

**... Et bien... Tu vivra la même vie que dans ton ancien monde, je suppose.**

_Étrangement, cette idée me donne pas du tout envie. De plus, je n'ai aucun support fixe, nulle part où aller et pas un rond._

**Tu peux toujours rejoindre l'équipage.**

_Pour servir de boulet de service ? Non merci._

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

_Réfléchis un peu, cervelle de moineau ! Je n'ai aucune compétence en navigation, je ne sais pas me battre, un crabe manierait le sabre mieux que moi, quand je vise quelque chose je trouve toujours le moyen de l'envoyer sur moi, je me casse la figure six fois par jours minimum, je ne sait pas utiliser mon fruit du démon et je suis une enclume ! Si j'entre dans l'équipage, je serais pire qu'un poids !_

**C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, t'es mal barrée.**

_Merci de me remonter le moral..._

**De rien, c'est gratuit.**

Je soupire et me met une nouvelle fois sur le dos. Le livre sur mon ventre.

_Et puis, qui te dis qu'il y a des lycées là-bas ?_

**J'ai jamais dit qu'il y en aurais.**

_Si tu l'as dit !_

**Non, je ne l'ai pas dit !**

Je me redresse et m'exclame, le livre dans mes mains. "Rah, mais tu m'énerve !"

Le silence me répond. Silence pendant lequel je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce: Nami est devant sa bibliothèque, me fixant l'air surpris. Oh la boulette... Je me reprends, NERVEUSEMENT. "Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je parlais à Kuro ! Toi je t'aime bien ! Haha..."

Elle me fixe silencieusement, puis s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur mon front et l'autre sur le sien.

"Non, t'as pas de fièvre." Dit-elle après un moment. "T'es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Sanji pour qu'il te prépare quelque chose ?"

"Euh, non. Pourquoi ?"

J'espère que j'ai pas pensé à voix haute.

"Ben... Depuis tout à l'heure, je te vois gigoter dans ton lit et tu parles toute seule."

Fuck.

"Dis moi... Tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit ?"

Faites qu'elle n'ait pas entendu, faites qu'elle n'ai pas entendu, faites qu'elle n'ai pas entendu !

"Je suis arrivée au moment où tu parlais de lycée."

Je soupire, soulagée. Elle n'a pas entendu.

"Pourquoi..." Commença-t-elle d'une voix bizarre.

Je lève la tête vers elle, je le sent pas.

"... tu as quelque chose à me cacher ?"

Son visage pris un air machiavélique, et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux. Mélange de curiosité et de sadisme. Kurenfoirée est la première à réagir:

**COURS !**

Je ne me fais pas prier: je prend mes jambes à mon coup et fonce le plus vite possible sur le pont, suivie de près par Kuro. Étant donné qu'ils savent pour moi et Kuro, elle peut se déplacer sans craindre de se faire écrire dessus/taillader par un sabre/cuisiner/manger/être utilisée pour faire des inventions (rayez les mentions inutiles). Les autres sont toujours un peu surpris de voir un livre bouger tout seul – le cœur de Long-nez a faillit lâcher en la voyant pour la première fois – mais ils on l'air de s'y habituer.

Je me réfugie dans la cuisine. Ero-cook me regarde surpris, puis des cœurs apparaissent dans ses yeux.

... Enfin, dans son seul œil visible comme il en a un caché par sa mèche.

Je me demande le nombre de pots de gel qu'il doit vider le matin pour qu'elle tienne en place à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

"Reiko de mon cœur ! Tu est venue me voir ? Ça me touche tellement ! Je savais que tu étais tombée sous mon charme !"

Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il pense et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir !

"Désolé de te décevoir, Ero-cook, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi."

"Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose, ma Reiko d'amour ?"

Il ne m'écoute pas.

"Peu importe, du moment que c'est du chocolat." Fais-je.

"D'accord, ma Reiko d'amour !"

Il se mit aux fourneaux. Pendant ce temps, je m'affale sur la table, pensive.

"Dis, Ero-cook..."

"Oui ?"

"Toi aussi, tu as un rêve ?"

"Oui, je veux découvrir All Blue."

"All Blue ?"

"C'est une mer légendaire dans laquelle on peut trouver toutes les races de poissons."

Il déposa devant moi une part de gâteau au chocolat. Et le reste du gâteau dans une assiette à côté – au cas où.

"Et voilà pour toi, ma Reiko d'amour."

"Et beh, t'es rapide ! Je te l'ai demandé i peine dix minutes et c'est déjà prêt !"

"Évidemment." Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. "Puisque c'est pour toi."

Il insinue que si je n'était pas une fille, il mettrait plus de temps, là.

**Exactement.**

_Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Kurabrutie._

**C'est Kuro !**

Je prends une bouchée et me fige. Ero-cook s'approche de moi, inquiet.

"Reiko de mon cœur ? Ça va ?"

"Je... Je..."

_C'est..._

**Oui, je confirme.**

_Toi aussi tu l'a senti ?_

**Je fais un peu partie de toi, à la base.**

Je rougis. Le cuisinier se statufie.

"Reiko d'amour ?"

"Je crois que..." Commençais-je.

Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait. Quelque chose comme ça... Ce sentiment...

"Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse..." murmurais-je.

Il reste immobile quelques secondes, bouche bée. Puis, son visage s'illumine, un cœur se loge dans son seul œil visible et il sautille autour de la table.

"Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !" S'écrie-t-il

Long-nez, Épéiste et Straw Hat entrent dans la pièce, alarmés. Nami, accoure quelques secondes plus tard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Fait Long-nez.

"Je peux mourir en paix !" Continue Ero-cook, dans son délire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?" Soupire Nami.

"Reiko est tombée amoureuse de moi !"

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel je continue de savourer mon gâteau en regardant la scène. De quoi ils parlent ? Je n'ai absolument pas écouté le début. Les regards se posent sur Ero-cook, puis sur moi, Ero-cook,moi...

"HEIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?" Crient-ils, la mâchoire décrochée.

"R-Reiko, tu..." Commence Long-nez.

Je me tourne vers lui, ma cuillère à la bouche, et les interroge du regard.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose._

**C'est pas qu'une impression.**

_Ha ?_

"T'es amoureuse de Sanji ?" Continue le tireur.

"Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais dit ça !" Répondis-je, surprise.

Silence général. Ero-cook s'approche de moi, les larmes aux yeux.

"Mais... Mais... Tu m'avais bien dit que t'étais amoureuse de moi !" Pleurniche-t-il.

"Mais non ! C'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureuse !" Je rougi et pose une main sur ma joue, l'autre tient mon assiette. "Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton fondant au chocolat..." Avouais-je, le regard rêveur.

Blanc (je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup), le temps que l'info soit décodée. Tous tombent à la renverse, sauf le cuisinier qui se statufie, choqué.

"J-j'ai... j'ai été..." Balbutie-t-il. "J'ai été battu par... Un gâteau..."

Tous explosent de rire. Moi également. Ero-cook part déprimer dans un coin de la pièce. Soudain, mon radar – car j'en ai un – se met en alerte: une main s'approche de MON gâteau ! Avec une vitesse surprenante, j'enlève le fondant de la menace. Je fusille Straw Hat du regard.

"Pas touche. Fais-je d'une voix menaçante. C'est _mon_ gâteau."

"Tu me fais pas peur." Dit-il, air un air de défi. "T'es moins flippante que Nami !"

L'atmosphère se glace. Nami se dresse derrière Straw Hat, en mode Dark-Nami.

**Dark-Nami ? Encore un de tes surnoms débiles ?**

_Ils sont pas débiles mes surnom, c'est toi qui n'a aucuns goûts !_

**Je suis bien plus vielle que toi, j'ai connu plus de surnoms que tu n'en connaîtra en une vie.**

_Tu veux parier, bouquin inutile ?_

**Quand tu veux, gamine écervelée.**

Straw Hat tombe à mes pieds, défiguré. Nami se tiens debout à côté de moi.

"Bah dis-donc, tu l'a salement amoché !"

"Il n'avait qu'à pas m'énerver !"

Tout à coup, elle se tourna vers moi, un air machiavélique à nouveau collé au visage. Je le sent pas.

"Mais parlons plutôt de toi... Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?"

Lentement, trèèèèès lentement, je me recule vers la porte. Pour courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie. En n'oubliant pas de prendre le fondant – chose TRÈS importante !

* * *

><p><em>Cette fille est une sadique.<em>

**Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

_On a toujours été d'accord sur ce point !_

Je suis dans la salle de bain. Nami m'a eu et a réussi à me faire cracher le morceau.

**En même temps, c'était pas difficile, il a suffi qu'elle entame une tablette de chocolat devant toi et tu as craqué.**

_C'était pas fair-play ! Elle savait que c'était mon point faible et que j'avais faim !_

**Tu as **_**tout le temps**_** faim, gamine.**

_Je suis pas une gamine !_

Je balance de l'eau sur le livre qui l'évite, puis sort de la baignoire et commence à me sécher.

_Et puis comment elle a fait pour me trouver ? Elle était super bonne ma tactique !_

**En même temps, un tonneau avec des jambes, on en voit pas tous les jours...**

_Mais j'arrivais pas à les rentrer, il était trop petit !_

**Tu aurais du te planquer dans le coffre qui était à côté !**

_Il y avait un coffre à côté ?_

**T'es myope ou quoi ? Il était trois fois plus gros que ton tonneau !**

_Non je ne suis pas myope ! Je vois très bien même !_

**Ben on dirait pas !**

Je lui jette une brosse à dents, mais elle l'évite une nouvelle fois. Je fais le même geste avec un savon. Elle l'évite aussi.

"Tu m'énerves ! Arrête d'éviter tout ce que je te balance !" M'écriais-je.

"Reiko de mon cœur ? Tout va bien ? Tu parles toute seule ?" Cria une voix derrière la porte.

**Hahahaha ! La honte !**

Je lance un regard noir à Kuridiote. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à voix haute.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Ero-cook !" Lui répondis-je.

"Haaaa, les surnoms que tu me donnes son tellement attachants !"

_Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit, au moins ?_

**J'en doute.**

"Reiko d'amour, veux-tu que je vienne te frotter le dos ?"

"CRÈVES ! En plus je m'habille !"

_Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fait devant la porte de la salle de bain ? Je croyais qu'il se battait contre Épéiste._

"Veux-tu que je t'aide à attacher ton soutien-gorge ?"

"Va plutôt me chercher du chocolat !"

"Tes désires sont des ordres, Reiko de mon cœur !"

Je l'entends partir. Enfin débarrassée !

**C'est un pervers.**

_J'avais remarqué, merci._

**En même temps, avec toi il faut s'attendre à tout, Mlle je-suis-pas-foutue-de voir-un-coffre.**

Ne pas défoncer mon livre sous prétexte qu'il me tape sur le système, ne pas défoncer mon livre sous prétexte qu'il me tape sur le système, ne pas défoncer mon livre sous prétexte qu'il me tape sur le système...

Je passe cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête tout en me séchant les cheveux. Soudain, une voix m'arrête dans mon mouvement.

"UNE IIIIIIIIILE !"

Je reconnais la voix de Long-nez. Je m'habille en vitesse et sort sur le pont. Le tireur a raison, il y a bien une île au loin.

Alors ça y est, notre voyage parmi eux est terminé. Je devrais être contente, non ? Je vais ENFIN partir de ce bateau pirate. Je descend dans le quartier des filles pour prendre mes affaires, c'est-à-dire, mon sac de cuir blanc, Kuro, des vêtements et un peu d'argent que Nami m'a donné – les garçons ont été choqués.

Je remonte sur le pont, nous avons accosté.

_Arg, c'est bientôt l'heure des adieux !_

**J'ai horreur des adieux.**

_Moi aussi._

**C'est dégoulinant de larmes et de morve...**

_C'est bruyant..._

**Il y a TOUJOURS de la guimauve...**

_Nan, pas tout le temps._

**Exemple ?**

_Ben, si c'est des amis, ils vont pas s'embrasseret se dire « Je t'aime, moi aussi, oh Ken, marions-nous et faisons plein de petits n'enfants ! »._

**Tu marques un point...**

Hein ? Kurenfoirée qui me laisse le point ? Je rêve !

**... Mais ce sera le dernier !**

Ouais, je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je l'entends ricaner dans mon esprit.

C'est vrai qu'elle peut lire mes pensée.

Mais pourquoi je peux pas faire la même chose sur elle ?

Nous descendons tous sur le quais. Je fais un premier pas et...

Je m'étale.

Kurenfoirée ricane dans ma tête.

_Foutus cordages !_

**En même temps, nous sommes sur un quai. Il fallait t'attendre à ce qu'il y ai des corde qui trainent un peu partout.**

_Mais pourquoi ils ne les rangent pas ?_

Je me relève, aidée par Ero-cook, sous les rires de l'équipage. Puis, tous s'arrêtent et me regardent.

"Ben alors ? C'est quoi ces têtes ?" Fais-je avec un sourire forcé. "Hey, c'est pas la mer à boire, on se reverra !"

Ils restent silencieux. Straw Hat s'avance, l'air sérieux.

"Rejoins-nous, ordre de ton capitaine !"

Je tombe à la renverse, les autres lui donnent un coup de poing sur la tête.

"Crétin !" Crie Épéiste. "Si elle ne nous a pas encore rejoint t'es pas son capitaine !"

"Mais je veux une alien dans mon équipage !"

_Aïe, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu, ce mot là._

**Hahahaha !**

_Bon, t'arrête de te marrer, toi ?_

**Non ! Il est trop drôle ce mec !**

"Allez les gens, c'est pas le tout mais il faut que j'y aille !"

Je m'approche d'eux et leur fait la bise. Ils réagirent tous bizarrement. Straw Hat se figea, Nami rougit, Long-nez aussi, Ero-cook s'évanouit et Épéiste se figea également. Je les regardes, surprise.

"Ben quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne faites pas la bise aux gens pour vous dire au revoir !"

"Reiko... " Répondit Nami encore rouge. "... je ne sais pas comment sont les coutumes dans ton monde, mais faire la bise à quelqu'un, ça ne se fait pas vraiment, ici. Enfin, dans notre monde.

"Ah ? Vous êtes bizarres."

"C'est toi qui es bizarre ici !" Font-ils en cœur.

Je commence à m'éloigner en rigolant, mais, après quelques mètres, je me retourne avec un air menaçant:

"Ah, au fait, vous avez intérêt à réaliser vos rêve ! Si j'apprends que vous avez abandonné, vous aurez affaire à moi !"

Ils frissonnent, le "regard-qui-tue" que Nami m'a appris a plutôt bien marché ! Je repars, le sourire aux lèvres, mais avec une boule dans la gorge.

Je lève la tête vers l'arche d'entrée. Sur celle-ci ce trouve, écrit en grosses lettres capitales, le nom de la ville. Logue Town, la ville du commencement et de la fin. D'après Nami, c'est ici que le roi des pirates est né et c'est ici aussi qu'il est mort. C'est ici qu'est né l'Age d'Or de la Piraterie. Et c'est ici que commence ma nouvelle vie.

"Logue Town, me voilà !" Dis-je pour me donner du courage.

* * *

><p><strong>Idiote !<strong>

_Je sais._

**Mais pourquoi tu ne les a pas rejoins ? Ils te l'on demandé !**

_Tu sait très bien pourquoi ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un boulet qui les retardera !_

**Pourtant, s'ils te l'avaient demandé encore une fois, tu aurais craqué, ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de les rejoindre.**

_Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai écourté les adieux, tiens !_

Elle se tait. Je termine ma chope de bierre, laisse de l'argent sur la table et sort du bar.

**Comment tu va faire si tu les croise ?**

_Je ne les croiserait pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront ici._

**Ça c'est ce que tu crois !**

_Pff, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Logue Town est une ville plutôt grande, il n'y a aucun risques pour que je les croi-..._

Je cours dans une ruelle et me planque derrière une caisse. En tournant la tête sur le côté, j'ai vu Nami dans une boutique, en train de s'acheter des vêtements.

**Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?**

_Prends pas la grosse tête, ma vielle, c'est juste une coïncidence !_

J'attends que la voie soit libre pour prendre une autre chemin. Deux minutes plus tard, je vois Long-Nez se promener avec des lunettes bizarres. Je me précipite devant un stand et fais comme si je choisissait...

... Des plumeaux ?

_J'ai vraiment pas de bol ! Sur les je-ne-sait-combien de stands de cette rues, il a fallut que je tombe sur un stand de plumeaux !_

**Hahaha !**

_Et toi, ne rigole pas !_

Je le vois passer, j'attend qu'il s'éloigne pour courir le plus vite possible vers le port.

_S'ils sont tous en ville, je ne pense pas que je vais trouver du monde sur le port. Je vais quand même m'éloigner du bateau. On se sait jamais._

Sauf que je n'avait pas pensé à une chose. C'est que sur le port, on décharge les marchandise apportées par bateau. Et qui dit marchandises, dit nourriture. Qui dit nourriture dit cuisinier. Je regarde (ou plutôt bave sur) les stands, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un certain cuistot coureur de jupons parvienne à mes oreilles:

"Un Thon-éléphant ? Je croyais qu'il n'en existait que sur South Blue !"

_Et merde !_

Je cours je plus vite possible vers le centre de la ville. Après quelques minutes je m'arrête, les mains sur les genous, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. La voix de Kuridiote retentit, moqueuse.

**Juste une coïncidence ?**

_La ferme !_

"Reiko ?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Je me redresse, perds l'équilibre et tombe sur les fesses. Épéiste me regarde, blasé.

"Tu sais pas tenir sur tes jambes ou quoi ?"

"C'est de ta faute aussi ! Faut pas faire peur aux gens comme ça ! Un de ses jours tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un ! Tiens ? Tu t'es acheté des sabres ?"

"A la base, j'utilise la technique à trois sabre. Je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre jour."

_Il me l'a déjà dit ?_

**Tu était en train de manger.**

_Ah._

"Mais tu sais que ça blesse, les sabres ?"

"Évidemment !" Dit-il avec un air sadique.

Il me fait presque aussi peur que Nami, là...

...

Mais qu'est ce que je fous à discuter avec lui alors que je dois absolument éviter l'équipage ? Foutue mémoire de poisson rouge !

Je me remets à courir. Si après ça je me suis pas améliorée en endurance...

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

_Mais c'est qu'il me suit en plus !_

**Vas-y, face d'algue, rattrape-la !**

_T'es dans quel camps ?!_

**Ben ça ce voit pas ? Je suis avec Marimo !**

Je me sent seule, tout à coup.

Pourquoi le monde m'en veut autant ?

"Lâche-moi les basques, épéiste !"

"Mais pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?"

"Rahh, mais laisse-moi tranquille !"

Je l'entends se rapprocher. Je bifurque dans une ruelle, tourne à gauche, traverse une avenue et tombe sur un cul-de-sac. Des caisses sont empilées, je grimpe dessus et parviens à me hisser sur le toit d'une maison. Là, je m'arrête pour prendre mon souffle.

_Ils ne vont jamais me lâcher ?_

**Jamais.**

_Alors toi, question bousiller le moral, tu mérite la palme de platine !_

**Ça n'existe pas.**

_On s'en fout. On va dire que ça existe._

Je me redresse et regarde un peu autour de moi. Étant sur une maison plutôt petite, la vue n'est pas super. Je me promène sur les toits, en prenant soin de ne pas tomber – ce qui est très difficile, étant donné ma maladresse légendaire. Me voilà donc à marcher pas à pas, les bras tendus sur les côtés, à essayer de garder l'équilibre.

Autant dire que j'ai l'air parfaitement idiote comme ça. C'est vraiment pas la classe...

**On va où ?**

_Je vais essayer d'aller sur les toits de la grande place, il y aura une meilleure vue._

**Tu oublie que tu risque de croiser du monde.**

_Je suis sur les toits, tu as déjà vu des gens discuter sur les toits ?_

**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ?**

… _Tu m'énerves._

Après un petit – un peu long – moment d'hésitation, je saute et me réceptionne sur le toit d'un des batiments de la grande place d'exécution. Je bats de l'air un petit moment pour reprendre l'équilibre, avant de continuer ma route sous les ricanements de Kuridiote.

_Fais preuve d'un minimum de compassion pour une fois et arrête de ricaner, on dirait une hyène atrophiée !_

**Tu t'es vue avant de m'insulter ? T'es pas capable de tenir sur une tuile sans avoir besoin d'agiter les bras comme une poule !**

_Je suis pas comme toi, moi, je ne peux pas léviter, sale bouquin périmé !_

**Gamine écervelée !**

_Tas de feuilles ambulant !_

**Cervelle de piaf !**

_Face d'encre de chine !_

**Cloporte !**

_Calamar desséché !_

**Huître vide !**

_Planétoïde en orbite !_

**Un planétoïde est forcément en orbite, crétine !**

Je ne répond pas, stupéfiée par la scène qui se passe devant moi.

La grande place est pleine à craquer.

Ero-cook et Epéiste sont là.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers l'échafaud.

Sur lequel se trouve allongé Straw Hat, un homme avec une épée au dessus de son cou.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààààààààà ! Chapitre 3 réédité ! Vive le nettoyage ! \o  
><strong>

**Lâchez vos reviews ! :D  
><strong>

**Water Flag.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone !**

**It's Water Flag on the radio ! We've got a new little (ahem, if you think that around 6,800 words is "little") chapter on line ! Yeah !  
><strong>

**J'ai eu comme qui dirait le "virus de la page blanche" ce qui a fait que je n'ai pas remplit une seule ligne pendant un petit moment.  
><strong>

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long. ^^**

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'art d'être suicidaire.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment:<span>_

_La grande place est pleine à craquer._

_Ero-cook et Épéiste sont là._

_Tous les regards sont tournés vers l'échafaud._

_Sur lequel se trouve allongé Straw Hat, un homme avec une épée au dessus de son cou._

* * *

><p>…<p>

_C'est Straw Hat ?_

**C'est Straw Hat.**

...

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ ?

L'homme au dessus de lui prend la parole:

"GHIAHAHAHAHAHA ! Monkey D. Luffy ! Hors-la-loi et pirate des mers, pour m'avoir sérieusement GONFLÉ et EMMERDÉ, tu va être exécuté !"

…

Hein ?

"C'est cool !" Dit Straw Hat, le sourire aux lèvre. "C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une exécution !"

"C'EST TOI QUI VA ÊTRE EXÉCUTÉ, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !" Répondit Gros Pif, énervé.

"… QUOI ?" Fit Straw Hat.

_Straw Hat a vraiment un temps de réaction merdique..._

**ET C'EST TOI QUI DIT ÇA ?**

_Oh, ça va, hein ! Et puis c'est qui ce mec avec un gros nez rouge qui est habillé comme un éléphant bourré ?_

**Baggy le Clown, capitaine pirate, recherché dans tout East Blue, sa prime s'élève à 15,000,000 B. Il a mangé le fruit du démon de la fragmentation qui lui permet de séparer des parties de son corps.**

… _C'est un clown qui a raté sa carrière ?_

**... On va dire ça.**

"Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus c'est promis, laisse-moi partir maintenant." Fit le brun.

"Tu peux toujours rêver !" S'écria Gros Pif. "Tu vas mourir ici, et tout de suite !"

_Il ne compte quand même pas le décapiter ?_

**Dans la piraterie, il y a beau avoir certaines règles à respecter, tous les coups sont permis. Surtout si deux pirates visent le même objectif. De plus, la marine est dans les parages, même s'il y survit, il ne pourra peut-être pas quitter l'île.**

_..._

**A présent, deux choix s'offrent à toi. Soit tu repars et fait comme si de rien n'était, ça t'éviteras les problèmes, après tout, Luffy sait se débrouiller tout seul, et puis tu n'as plus aucuns liens avec eux. Soit tu l'aides, mais dans ce cas là, tu sera accusée d'être leur alliée et tu sera aussi une hors-la-loi, et là, tu auras beaucoup d'ennuis.**

Je regarde Straw Hat qui semble déprimer – en fait, on ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi il pense exactement – sur l'échafaud et Gros Pif qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts d'entamer une danse de la joie.

"Alors, Chapeau de Paille..." Jubile Gros Pif. "... as-tu une dernière parole à prononcer ?"

Tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvres. Il prend sont inspiration et hurle:

"MOI, MONKEY D. LUFFY, JE SERAIS LE ROI DES PIRAAAAAATES !"

L'écho de son cris résonne dans la place. Seul le ciel qui se couvre semble lui répondre. Puis, des murmures s'élèvent de la foule. Je reste interdite quelques instants, puis un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

J'ai trouvé ma réponse.

"HAHAHA !" Réplique Gros Pif. "Tu crois vraiment que dire ça va t'aider à t'en sortir ? Tu peux toujours courir !"

"IL N'Y AURA PAS D'EXÉCUTION !"

Les têtes se tournent vers le fond le la place, là où apparaissent Épéiste et Ero-cook.

Puis vers le devant de la place, sur le toit du bâtiment situé juste derrière l'échafaud.

Là où je me trouve.

Nos cris ont retentis dans la place au même moment. Straw Hat se dévisse le cou pour voir où je suis, puis, grand sourire barre son visage.

"Ouais ! Zorro, Sanji, Reiko !"

"Hey, dis donc Straw Hat." Fis-je. "Je sais que tu est insouciant et un peu suicidaire sur les bord mais il y a des limites quand même !"

"Non mais tu t'es regardé Luffy ?" Ajoute le sabreur. "Même si c'est pour rigoler je trouve que tu vas trop loin, t'exagère !"

"Haaa... Reiko d'amour !" Dit Ero-cook en se dandinant. "Qu'est-ce que tu est belle, avec tes magnifiques cheveux attachés et ta tenue qui flottent au vent !"

"ARRÊTES TON TRIP ! C'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT !"

**Reiko ?**

_Quoi ?_

**Je crois qu'il fait allusion au fait que, comme il y a du vent, que tu est sur un toit – donc, en hauteur – et que tu est en jupe courte, on voit ta culotte.**

Je baisse les yeux et vois ma jupe noire voleter vivement tandis que des sifflements s'élèvent de la foule.

C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de vent par ici !

**ET C'EST TOUT L'EFFET QUE ÇA TE FAIT ?**

_Ben, c'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas..._

… **Et la pudeur, tu connais ?**

_Pff... C'est la faute de Nami aussi ! C'est elle qui m'a forcée à porter une jupe soit-disant parce que « Ça fait beaucoup plus féminin » !_

**Et elle a raison.**

_Vous êtes tous contre moi aujourd'hui ?_

La plupart des civils s'enfuient en reconnaissant l'épéiste, laissant le passage au cuistot et au sabreur qui se fraient un chemin à travers les hommes de Gros Pif. Celui-ci éclate de rire:

"Et vous croyez que vous arriverez à m'arrêter ?"

Bon, il peut pas nous lâcher la grappe celui-là ?

Je le regarde méchamment et crie en le pointant du doigt:

"HEY TOI ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE T'A RATÉ TA CARRIÈRE DE CLOWN QU'IL FAUT T'EN PRENDRE AUX AUTRES !"

Il reste bouche-bée quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Ero-cook et Épéiste d'arriver devant l'échafaud. Mais c'est trop tard, Gros Pif, haineux, élève son sabre et s'apprête à l'abaisser.

Mais c'est qu'il compte vraiment le tuer en plus !

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à un moyen de l'en empêcher mais pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, plutôt suicidaire.

_Kurabrutie, sache que les quelques jours passés avec toi ont été super et que tu aura été une conscience inoubliable._

… **Reiko... Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?**

_Oh si._

Je prends de l'élan...

**Je t'interdis ! Je veux pas mourir, moi !**

_Qui te dis qu'on va y passer ?_

**Non, Reiko, NON !**

Et je saute du toit.

* * *

><p>Baggy jubilait: il tenait enfin cette vermine de Monkey ! Il pouvait enfin lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer ! Et personne ne pouvaient l'en empêcher ! Roronoa Zoro et le blond qui l'accompagnait étaient en bas de l'échafaud et cette gamine effrontée à la culotte blanche – car oui, lui aussi l'a vue, comme à peu près toutes les personnes sur la place – qui était sur le toit n'auraient pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Et quand il aurait tué Chapeau de Paille, il ferait en sorte que la fille meurt dans d'atroces souffrances pour l'avoir insulté !<p>

Telles étaient ses pensées quand il allait abattre son sabre sur la cou du brun à la cicatrice. Or, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit au dessus de lui la voix de Reiko.

"JE T'INTERDIS DE TUER MON CAPITAINE !" Cria-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et la vit, à quelques mètres d'altitude au dessus de lui. La brune avait sauté du toit.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, cette fille était suicidaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer, et Reiko atterrit, pieds joints, sur son visage.

Il y eu un instant pendant lequel rien ne bougea. Puis, Baggy bascula vers l'arrière, entrainé par le choc et le poids de Reiko sur lui. Il essaya de se redresser mais peine perdue, ils basculèrent dans le vide. Pendant la chute, Reiko se sépara de lui atterris sur un Sanji ravi, tandis que le clown s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol. La jeune fille se redressa silencieusement et dépoussiéra un peu ses vêtements. Puis, avec le sourire aux lèvres et sur un ton joyeux.

"On peu dire que j'ai eu de la chance que tu soit en dessous, merci pour avoir amorti le choc, Ero-cook !"

**[Ne pas se soucier de sa vie pour les nuls, livre 2, par Reiko]**

"T'ES VRAIMENT SUICIDAIRE EN FAIT !" Cria Zoro, sur le cul.

"Reiko !" S'exclama Luffy du haut de l'échafaud. "Alors tu t'es enfin décidée à entrer dans l'équipage ?"

"Reiko de mon cœur !" Fit Sanji. "Qu'est-ce que tu est sexy quand tu t'énerves !"

"On verra ça après !" Répondit Reiko à Luffy.

"Ne t'enflamme pas, sourcil enroulé." dit Zoro.

"Tu as dit que j'étais ton capitaine alors ça veut dire que tu entre dans l'équipage !" Insista le capitaine.

"Tu t'es vu, tête d'algue ?" Répliqua le cuistot.

"J'ai dit, on verra ça après !" S'emporta la brune aux yeux bleus.

"Tu veux te battre ?" Défia le bretteur.

Baggy les regarda, effaré. Il rêvait ou... La bande de pirates l'ignoraient ? De plus il avait du mal à suivre les conversations mélangées. Mais peu importait, cet idiot de Chapeau de Paille se trouvait encore sur l'échafaud – il n'y était pas attaché pourtant, pourquoi n'est-il pas parti ? - à discuter avec la gamine aux cheveux noirs et à la culotte blanche. C'était sa chance !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, chez les Marines, l'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir. Surtout chez le colonel Smoker. Les troupes avaient encerclé la place, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le signal pour passer à l'action.<p>

Le signal en question étant la mort de Luffy au Chapeau de paille.

Mais ce fichu Roronoa Zoro et ses acolytes retardaient l'exécution, avec des actions plus ou moins suicidaires – cf. la gamine à la culotte blanche – et à présent ils discutaient comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, le plan était simple: l'équipage de Baggy le clown et du chapeau de Paille s'entre-tuaient, Monkey D. Luffy mourrait ils piégeaient Baggy le clown, le mettaient en prison et puis voilà.

Alors POURQUOI cela mettait autant de temps ?

Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'équipage entre la gamine à la culotte blanche et Chapeau de Paille ? Elle faisait partie de l'équipage ou non ?

Soudain, un mouvement à côté de l'échafaud le fit sourire, ça allait enfin être leur tour !

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher !<strong>

_Roh, ça va ! Arrêtes de te plaindre, on est vivantes !_

**On est vivantes seulement parce que POUR UNE FOIS tu as eu de la chance !**

Je soupire, qu'est qu'elle peut être rancunière ! Tandis qu'elle grommelle dans un coin de mon esprit, je reporte mon attention sur Straw Hat.

"Si tu m'as appelé capitaine c'est que tu entres dans l'équipage !" Fait le brun.

Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu !

**Tu l'es autant que lui.**

_Tiens ? Tu fait plus la gueule ?_

**Si.**

"J'ai dit qu'on verra ça après !" Je répond.

"Il n'y aura pas d'après !" S'écrie un homme derrière lui.

C'est Gros Pif ? Il est encore là lui ?

"Cet idiot de Luffy," grogne Épéiste, "il a oublié de se libérer pendant que Baggy était encore en bas !"

"Comment il a fait pour remonter sur l'échafaud ?" Je demande au sabreur.

"Fruit du démon."

Ah oui ! Kuridiote me l'avait dit !

**C'est Kuro !**

"GIAHAHAHAHAHA !" Rigole Grof Pif. "Maintenant tu vas vraiment mourir, Chapeau de Paille ! Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher cette fois si !"

Il lève à nouveaux les bras et abaisse son...

… En fait il n'abaisse rien du tout et ne tue personne.

"AHHHH !" Crie Gros Pif. "J'ai oublié mon sabre quand je suis monté !"

"Mais oui," dis-je en frappant mon poing sur ma main," je l'ai vu tomber en même temps que nous !"

Je le cherches du regard et le vois au pied de l'échafaud. Malheureusement, Gros Pif l'a vu aussi et... LANCE SA MAIN ?

"HEY, C'EST DE LA TRICHE !" Je crie en me ruant sur le sabre. "JE PEUX PAS DÉTACHER MA MAIN DE MON CORPS MOI !"

"Je suis un pirate." Réplique-t-il comme si c'était une réponse qui résumait tout... Ce qui l'était en fait.

J'attrape le manche du sabre en même temps que lui.

"Lâche ça !" Dit Gros Pif en tirant dessus.

"Non, toi, lâche ça !" Dis-je en tirant de mon côté.

**On dirait deux gamin en train de ce disputer un jouet.**

"Kuro, c'est pas le moment !" Je crie.

**OH ! Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ! AU SECOURS ! C'EST L'APOCALYPSE ! ON VA TOUS CREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !**

"Les sabres ne sont pas fait pour les gamines dans ton genre ! Retourne chez toi !"

"Tu commence à me taper sur le système !" Je réplique. "Je suis pas une gamine, j'ai 17 ans je te signale ! Et les sabres peuvent êtres utilisée par tout le monde ! Tu sait que c'est pas bien de faire de la discrimination ?"

"Je me fiche de ton age !" Dit Gros Pif en essayant de remonter sa main avec le sabre.

"Si tu t'en fiche alors ne dis pas que je suis une gamine !"

Soudain, il se mit à sourire.

"En fait, t'es moins lourde que ce que je pensais !"

"C'est toi qui est lourd, tu ne veux pas lâcher ce sabre !"

"Mais non, crétine ! Regarde à tes pieds !"

Je baisse les yeux.

Je suis à un mètre du sol.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ÇA AUSSI C'EST DE LA TRICHE !"

Ero-cook cours vers moi, un cœur dans l'œil.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Reiko de mon cœur ! Ton prince charmant – c'est-à-dire, moi – va te sauver !"

"MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA, TOI ? VA AIDER ÉPÉISTE A DÉTRUIRE L'ÉCHAFAUD !"

"Tout de suite, ma Reiko !"

Je soupire avant de me concentrer sur ma prise sur le manche du sabre. Sa main nous fais monter assez rapidement. Je dois le retenir et gagner du temps pour Ero-cook et Épéiste.

… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le ralentir ?

**Complimente-le.**

"Alors là tu peux crever, Kurenfoirée !"

"On parle toute seule, maintenant ?" Fait Baggy.

"Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné !"

Un rictus énervé passe sur son visage, tandis que la main monte plus vite. Je commence à fatiguer.

**Je te dis que ça va marcher !**

_Tu rêve, Kurabrutie, je refuse de le complimenter !_

**Fais-le !**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Que ses mains sont douces ? Que je fantasme sur les gros nez rouges ? Que j'aime les hommes maquillés comme des mouches ?_

**... Tu n'as vraiment aucunes compétences dans le domaine, franchement.**

_Parce que t'es une pro des compliments, toi, un livre ?_

**C'est justement parce que je suis un livre et que je peux abriter des milliers d'histoires que je suis une pro ! Tu connais la romance ?**

_Non._

Je l'entends s'étouffer dans mon esprit.

**TU NE CONNAIS PAS ?**

_J'aime pas lire._

**Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Bref ! On parlera de ton problème d'éducation' plus tard.**

J'ignore Kurenfoirée et reporte mon attention sur le clown.

"Hey, Gros Pif !"

"Je t'interdis de te moquer de mon nez !"

"Tu préfères Tonton Clown ?"

"ARRÊTES DE ME DONNER DES SURNOMS DÉBILES, SALE GAMINE !"

"OK, va pour Tonton Clown !"

"PRENDS PAS DE DÉCISIONS TOUTE SEULE !"

Il secoue sa main dans tous les sens mais je m'agrippe encore plus. Il faut que je tienne encore.

"Mais lâche ce sabre !"

"Nan !"

_Je vais lâcher..._

**Tiens bon !**

Je commence à griffer la main qui tiens le sabre, une grimace de douleur apparaît sur son visage tandis que je sens ma poigne se desserrer. Soudain, une violente secousse créée par le clown me fais lâcher prise et je tombe au pied de l'échafaud.

J'encaisse le choc en serrant les dents, une douleur vient se loger dans mon épaule. Je me relève tandis qu'Ero-cook cours vers moi.

_Purée, ça fait mal !_

**Heureusement pour toi, c'était pas très haut !**

_Peut-être mais ça fait pas du bien !_

_"_Reiko de mon cœur ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

"Oui ça va, je peux me relever."

Je lève la tête vers l'échafaud. Tonton Clown est debout, un pied sur la planche qui retiens le cou et les bras de Straw Hat pour l'empêcher de s'en aller et les bras croisés et un air vainqueur sur le visage.

"GIAHAHAHAHAHA !" S'esclaffa-t-il. "J'ai eu le sabre ! C'est bien fait pour toi, sale gamine !"

"Enfoiré !"

"Tu peux toujours m'insulter..." Fait-il, sadique. "Ça ne changera pas les choses, ton cher capitaine va mourir !"

Je sent la colère monter en moi, et ce salaud y prends plaisir. Il élève le sabre, tandis que le tonnerre gronde et que le ciel s'assombrit. Luffy, sentant son heure arriver, lève le tête.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Reiko, je suis désolé..." Commence-t-il.

"Luffy !" Je crie sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. La peur me retourne l'estomac, je n'arrive plus à bouger. C'est avec un rire presque dément que le clown abat son sabre sur le brun. "… mais je suis mort !" Termine le celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Et la foudre tomba.

* * *

><p>La foudre tomba dans un éclatement sonore. Les civils encore sur la place poussèrent des cri terrifiés tandis que l'échafaud se couvrait de grandes flammes bleues.<p>

Reiko regardait les flammes onduler, éberluée. Tout c'était passé trop vite, elle n'avait rien vu venir. A présent, il y avait peu de chances de sauver le capitaine. Reiko sentit son cœur se serrer.

Une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber. Mouillant ses habits et collant ses mèches sur son front.

En une semaine et demi, elle avait eu le temps de s'attacher à l'équipage. Bien trop à son goût – les adieux avaient été difficiles. Ils lui avaient même demandé de les rejoindre ! Et au moment ou elle s'était enfin décidé à intégrer l'équipage, sa chance d'avoir une vie pleine d'aventures s'était envolée. Elle se sentait coupable. Peut-être que si elle s'était décidée plus tôt, Luffy ne serait pas mort.

Un bruit tonitruant sortit la brune aux yeux océan de ses pensées. En relevant la tête, elle vit la construction s'effondrer tandis que la pluie tombait.

Soudain, comme par miracle, elle vit Luffy se relever, s'épousseter, ramasser son chapeau et le visser sur sa tête avant de déclarer, avec un grand sourire:

"Hahaha ! J'ai vraiment eu de la chance !"

Toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent. Sanji laissa tomber sa cigarette tandis que Zoro regardait son capitaine, les yeux écarquillés. Reiko restait bouche-bée, n'y croyant pas ses yeux, regardant Luffy rigoler.

_Ce mec..._

**... a une putain de chance.**

_Tiens ? T'es toujours là ?_

**Je risque pas de partir, ça te ferai trop plaisir.**

_En même temps t'as pas trop le choix._

Calmement, Sanji pris une cigarette, l'alluma, pris une bouffé et la souffla. Puis, il se tourna vers son rival qui s'approchait de lui.

"Dis-moi, tu pense que Dieu existe ?" Demanda le cuistot.

"Non, mais là, je dois avouer qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions." Répondit le sabreur.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant des pas rapides et virent Reiko s'avance vers yeux.

"Reiko de mon cœur ! Tu est inquiète pour moi ?" Fit Sanji, un cœur dans l'œil.

Le cuistot ouvrit les bras, s'attendant à se que la brune l'enlace mais elle passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Il partit déprimer accroupis un peu plus loin, en faisant des rond dans le sol, tandis que Zoro ricanait.

Reiko, quand à elle, se dirigea vers Luffy qui la regarda, interrogatif. Elle se planta devant lui, et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Le sabreur et le cuistot s'approchèrent, curieux. Son manège dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante une nouvelle fois devant le capitaine au chapeau de paille et lui tire la joue.

"Aïeuh ! 'ais qu'est-che que tu fait ? Cha fait 'al !**"**

"Dis..." dit-elle l'air pensive "... t'es un revenant ?

"'as du tout ! Je chuis 'as 'ort !"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit, d'un air très sérieux:

"En fait, t'es increvable comme mec. Tu fait comment pour toujours t'en sortir vivant ?"

Zoro et Sanji tombèrent à la renverse. « Et c'est ELLE qui dit ça ? Pensèrent-ils ». Luffy – malgré un côté de son visage tiré par Reiko – fit un grand sourire avant de répondre. "'Faut faire confianche à la chanche !"

Puis, après un silence, il ajouta "Dis, tu 'eux 'e lâcher, 'aintenant ?"

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Le jeune homme se massa la joue avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Allez, viens avec nous !"

La concernée soupira, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu – à part elle, bien sûr – et se retint de balancer Kuro contre un mur en entendant l'entité ricaner dans son esprit.

"Non, je n'ai aucunes envies d'être un poids pour vous ! Regardez, je ne sait pas manier un sabre, ni me battre, ni utiliser mon fruit ni même viser !"

"Et alors ?"

Elle se tut, surprise. Il la regardait sérieusement – ce qui était assez déroutant pour être habitué aux grands sourires idiots.

"Nami nous a tout raconté." Fit Zoro.

Reiko soupira, désespérée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tout dire à la navigatrice.

_D'un autre côté, mes tablettes de chocolat allaient en prendre un coup..._

**Morfale !**

"On va pas te juger sur ta force !" S'énerva Luffy. "Si tu est faible, entraine-toi ! Si tu as un rêve, réalise-le !"

Puis, il reprit doucement.

"Et puis on est là pour t'aider. On est amis, non ?"

La brune aux yeux océans baissa la tête, honteuse. Le capitaine avait raison: ils étaient amis. Le brun tendit la main en souriant.

"Alors, tu accepte ?"

Reiko releva la tête et regarda le brun, hésitante. Celui-ci souriait à pleines dents. A ses côtés elle vit Sanji souffler une bouffée de fumée avant de sourire et Zoro lui faire un signe de tête. Puis, la brune soupira avant de prendre la parole, sérieuse:

"C'est d'accord, mais à une condition !"

"Laquelle ?" Demanda Luffy, impatient.

"Promet-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne flanchera pas ! Je refuse d'avoir un capitaine en qui je ne peux avoir confiance."

"OK, c'est promis !" Sourit-il.

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte !"

Ils se serrèrent la main en rigolant, tandis que Sanji sautillait en pleurant de joie et que Zoro hochait la tête, satisfait.

**OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! C'EST TROP ÉMOUVAAAAAAAAAAANT !**

… _K... Kuro ?_

**SNIF, QUOIIIII ?**

_T... Tu pleures ?_

**NAAAAAN ! JE CHIALE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! OUIIIIIIIIIIN !**

Elle ne répondit rien, trop choquée **[Kuro ? Pleurer ? Naaaaaaaan ! *PAN !*]** et préféra se concentrer sur ses nouveaux compagnons.

"Shishishi ! Alors ça fait six personnes en me comptant !" S'exclama Luffy. "Cette fois-ci on est prêts pour GrandLine ! Sanji, une fois arrivés au bateau tu nous préparera un MÉGA-REPAS pour fêter l'entrée de Reiko dans l'équipage !"

"Luffy..." soupira Sanji "si tu demandais l'avis de la concernée avant de..."

"OUAIS !" Coupa ladite concernée, réjouie. "Avec PLEIIIIN de chocolat !"

Le coq et le sabreur regardèrent les deux protagoniste commencer à « parler bouffe » d'un air consterné. La même pensée traversa leur esprit en cet instant: Leur frigo allait souffrir.

Soudain, une voix retentit, stoppant tout de suite le débat culinaire sur « La viande est-elle meilleure enrobée de chocolat ou non ? » **[sujet plutôt louche, vous ne trouvez pas ?]**

"Encerclez-les !"

Les marines apparurent dans un brouhaha d'ordres aboyés, de bruits de courses et de cris des civils encore présents.

Presque immédiatement, le cuistot et le sabreur se lancèrent dans la bataille. Zoro tailladant tout se qui bougeait tandis que Sanji distribuait coups de pieds et jambettes. Et Luffy dans tout ça ? Il rigolait. Le brun évitait les soldats projetés vers lui en lâchant des commentaires tels que « Super ! » ou « C'est vraiment génial ! ».

Reiko, de son côté, se défendait tant bien que mal en assommant les marines qui s'approchaient d'elle à l'aide d'une barre de fer trouvée par terre.

"Rah ! Mais arrêtez de me coller aux basques !" S'écria-t-elle en frappant un homme.

Les marines l'avaient tout de suite repérée en tant que plus faible du groupe. Et, comme ils se faisaient rembarrer par les trois hommes, la plupart se tournaient vers une 'proie' plus facile: Reiko. Ou la fille à la culotte blanche.

Bref, elle galérait.

Soudain, un homme la prit par surprise et la désarma. Il lui empoigna violemment le bras dans l'intention de lui tordre dans le dos mais il ne put terminer son geste car un sabre s'abbatit dans son dos. Le corps du marine s'écroula et Reiko put voir Zoro se tenir derrière. Ils s'échangèrent un bref sourire complice avant de se diriger vers leur capitaine, vite rejoints par Sanji.

"Luffy arrêtes de t'amuser !" Cria le cook-pervers. "Si on veut avoir une chance de quitter l'île, on doit rejoindre le bateau le plus vite possible !"

"Ah, ouais t'as raison ! Allez, c'est le moment de partir !"

Ils se mirent à courir à travers les rues marchandes de LogueTown.

* * *

><p>On cours depuis quelques minutes déjà, et on ne voit toujours pas le port.<p>

_Mais pourquoi c'est aussi loin ? J'ai pas mis autant de temps pour faire le trajet Port-Échafaud tout-à-l'heure !_

**Si. Tu était tellement occupée à ne pas tomber des toits que tu n'a pas vu le temps passer.**

… _Un de ses jours, je lui ferait bouffer ses pages à ce bouquin de malheur._

**Moi aussi je t'aime, cervelle de piaf.**

_Mais arrête de lire mes pensées !_

**Je ne les lis pas, je les écoutes.**

_Arrête de me contredire !_

**Hin, hin...**

...

C'était quoi ce rire qu'elle m'a fait ?

_Tu fais peur, Kurenfoirée..._

**M'APPELLES PAS COMME ÇA !**

Zoro me regarde ricaner, sceptique.

"T'es sûre que t'es pas folle ?" Dit-il.

"Pas du tout, je suis juste _un peu_ schyzo." Je lui répond avec un grand sourire.

_Il pâlit, il a attrapé un rhume ?_

**... Je vais te laisser méditer sur ce que tu viens de lui dire, on en reparle après.**

J'esquisse une moue boudeuse, tout en accélérant pour me mettre à leur hauteur – discuter avec ma conscience me fait ralentir.

"On va lever l'ancre pour aller sur GrandLine, C'EST COOL !" S'écrie Luffy.

"Allez, plus vite !" Fait Sanji.

"Rah, il faut aller dans quelle direction ?" Râle Zoro.

"La vache," fais-je "la pluie est tellement dense qu'on n'arrive plus à se repérer !"

Alors qu'ils couraient à en perdre haleine, Reiko – un peu à la traine – aperçut quelque chose au coin d'une rue adjacente. Elle s'arrêta subitement, créant la surprise chez ses compagnons qui freinèrent.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Zoro. "Faut pas perdre de temps !"

"Je dois absolument faire quelque chose." Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. "Ce ne sera pas long. Partez devant !"

"Hors de question !" s'exclama Sanji. "On ne peut pas te laisser là !"

"Partez devant je vous dis ! Je vous rejoindrai après !"

Et elle partit sans même attendre leur réponse. Luffy la regarda l'éloigner avant de sourire et de déclarer:

"Allez les gars ! Il faut rejoindre Nami et Usopp !"

"Ma Reiko chérie..." Pleurincha Sanji.

"On a plus qu'à lui faire confiance..." soupira le sabreur.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

><p>Mais passons plutôt du côté de Reiko. Cette dernière était en plein combat verbal avec sa conscience.<p>

**Triple idiote !**

_Quoi encore ?_

**Vraiment... Qui m'a attribué un réceptacle pareil ? J'ai pourtant été correcte ! Bon, j'ai juste **_**failli**_** détruire un ou deux gouvernements mondiaux... Mais j'étais ivre ! Je ne me rendais pas compte de mes actes ! Et puis c'est cette pieuvre bleue aussi, si elle n'avait pas mis plein d'encre sur ma couverture, ça ne serait jamais arrivé et...**

_Kurabrutie._

**... cette stupide grand-mère qui avait lâché son chien sur moi parce qu'elle regardait les pigeons manger des miettes au lieu de tenir sa laisse et...**

_Kuridiote._

**... à m'envoyer des fleurs alors que je n'était pas du tout intéressée par lui, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire carnet de voyage aux allusions répugnantes qui...**

_Kurenfoirée._

**... et puis ce martien qui voulait faire de expériences sur moi puis me montrer à son ****roi avec...**

À bout de nerfs, Reiko prit l'entité quui volait à ses côtés et la jeta dans le mur le plus proche. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

**ÇA FAIT MAL ! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FÊLÉE !**

_MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? T'ES PAS TOUTE SEULE DANS MA TÊTE _**[Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça... *sort *]**_, ALORS TU VA ME FAIRE PLAISIR ET BAISSER LE SON PARCE QUE J'EN AI PLEIN LE CRÂNE !_

**...**

_Merci !_

La brune continua son chemin, suivie de près par le livre magique.

**Hum, hum, donc reprenons où nous en étions : tu est une écrevisse totalement contrôlée par ton instinct-...**

_Pas par mon instinct, c'est TOI mon instinct !_

**CULINAIRE ! Par ton instinct culinaire ! Si tu ne m'avais pas coupée, tu aurais compris !**

_Grmpf. Je le savais !_

**Bref. T'étais pas obligée d'en prendre autant !**

_Mais, on mettra peut-être beaucoup de temps à rejoindre la prochaine île, il faut bien que je me fasse des réserves !_

**Pas au point de prendre cinq kilos de chocolat !**

Reiko serra son sac de cuir blanc – qui ne la quittait plus – remplis à ras-bord de tablettes de chocolat. Bon, OK, quand elle a vu la boutique elle n'a pas put s'empêcher d'aller s'acheter des « provisions pour le voyage, nan Kuridiote je vais pas m'en remettre si je n'en prends pas ! ». Oui, elle en a pris beaucoup. Mais ça valait le coup !

"En plus, le chocolat d'ici est délicieux !" Dit-elle avec un sourire ravi après avoir croqué dans l'une de ses acquisitions.

**... Haaa... Quelle désolation !**

_Dis pas ça ! Tu devrais goûter !_

**Vu comment ça agit sur ton cerveau, je préfère pas.**

_Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi !_

**T'avais même pas l'intention de me passer...**

_Tu lis en moi ou quoi ?_

**... Crétine.**

La brune accéléra le pas tout en croquant un nouveau morceau.

_Rien de mieux que du chocolat pour se redonner des forces !_

**... Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour tout caser dans le sac ?**

_Des années d'expériences. Tu devrais comprendre n'est-ce pas, grand-mère ?_

**Je n'ai que quatre cent trois ans, je te signale !**

Reiko faillit tomber, sous le choc, mais elle se rattrapa. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber et d'insulter les pavés trempés de la rue – déjà que c'était un miracle qu'elle réussisse à courir dessus sans tomber. Malgré tout, elle accéléra encore le rythme.

_Q... QUATRE CENT TROIS ANS ?_

**Oui, et c'est même plutôt jeune pour un livre comme moi !**

_Mais ça fait quel âge pour un humain ?_

**Hum... Je dirais autour de vingt-cinq ans.**

… _Ah ouais, quand même... Mais j'ai huit ans de moins que toi, donc tu est plus vieille que moi, donc tu est vieille !_

**... Il ne doit pas y avoir de personnes plus têtue que toi.**

_Si, Luffy !_

**Moui, mais c'est un cas à part. Ce gars ira très loin. Peut-être même plus qu'on ne le pense.**

_Je me demande jusqu'où..._

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle avait réussit à rejoindre la rue principale, empruntée par le groupe précédemment. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver son capitaine maintenu au sol par un homme aux cheveux gris et avec deux cigares à la bouche. Il tenais une étrange manchette de couleur grise au dessus de lui, dans l'intention de frapper Luffy mais un autre homme tenais le bras du fumeur. Celui-ci se tenait derrière, il était encapuchonné dans une longue cape et la seule partie visible était le bas de son visage.

_Joli tatouage..._

**Hmm... J'ai vu plus impressionnant...**

_Rabat-joie !_

**Fière de l'être.**

_Chut !_

**Hin, hin...**

_Et arrête avec ton rire débilo-flippant !_

**Ça n'existe pas « débilo-flippant ».**

_On s'en fout, ce mot existe dans mon dico !_

**C'est moi ton dico...**

Un ricanement suivi cette dernière phrase tandis que Reiko était à deux doigts de l'encastrer dans le mur à côté.

"Je te conseille de le lâcher, Smoker." Dit l'homme encapuchonné.

Le colonel Smoker regarda l'homme d'un œil mauvais. Soudain, un éclair survint et éclaira le visage de l'inconnu et tous (sauf Luffy plaqué au sol) purent le voir.

"Toi ? Ici ?" Demanda le colonel mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

"Gnn... C'est qui ?" Fit Luffy en gigotant. "J'arrive pas à voir !"

"Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si connu." Remarqua l'inconnu.

L'encapuchonné jeta un regard à Reiko et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Celle-ci fit un haussement de sourcil et un regard interrogatif en réponse. Tout à coup, une énorme bourrasque apparut et balaya littéralement tout sur son passage, aussi bien les objets que les personnes. Luffy et Reiko ne furent pas épargnés et le vent les emporta.

* * *

><p>Je m'accroche comme je peux à mon sac tendis que je me fais emporter par le vent. J'attrape Kurenfoirée – qui était malmenée – et la mis dans mon décolleté – on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a: j'ai pas de poches et mon sac est plein.<p>

Non, plus sérieusement... C'EST QUOI CETTE BOURRASQUE ?

**Visiblement, c'est l'homme avec la cape.**

_Hein ?_

**Tu veux que je fasse une explication plus détaillée pour la moule que tu est ?**

_La moule t'emmerde, vieille bûche._

**Cigogne atrophiée !**

_Ampoule allumée !_

**Trouve mieux, gamine écervelée !**

_Change de disque, vieille plante !_

**On dit 'vieille branche' !**

_Vieille plante quand même !_

Soudain, quelque chose m'attrape et m'emporte vers le sol. C'est Luffy qui m'a chopée au vol.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose, c'est que j'ai pas de pistes d'atterrissage.

Donc, je me rapproche dangereusement du sol.

_ LUFFY ! ESPÈCE d'IDIOT ! Je crie.

Je bats désespérément des ailes en voyant le sol arriver.

**NOOOOOOON ! JE VEUX PAS MOURRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !**

Je ferme les yeux très fort en espérant qu'un coussin apparaisse par miracle pour éviter ma mort.

… Qui n'arriva finalement pas. Grâce à l'arrivée d'un certain blond pervers qui m'attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

"Ah ! Ma belle Reiko ! Comme ça me touche de t'avoir dans mes bras !"

**Lui par contre, il est calé côté romance !**

_Il a encore pris la pose ?_

"Merci, Cook-pervers."

"Ma Reiko de mon cœur, je peux te porter si tu veux !"

"Porte plutôt mon sac, mais attention, si tu le fait tomber je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !"

"Tes désires sont des ordre, ma Reiko d'amour !"

Il prend mon sac et nous nous remettons à courir. Bientôt, nous voyons deux silhouettes devant nous. Nous nous approchons encore et la première chose que je vois – grâce à mon radar-à-chose-inutiles – c'est un chapeau de paille.

Et qui dit chapeau de paille, dit capitaine.

Qui dit capitaine, dit crétin qui sait pas viser.

"LUFFY !" Crie-je en accélérant. "ESPÈCE DE TARÉ ! J'AI FAILLI MOURIR !"

"Han ! Ma Reiko de mon cœur tu es si belle quand tu t'énerve !"

"SANJI, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! QUAND A TOI DÉBILE HAT TU NE PAIE RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !"

Je l'entend rigoler.

_Je vais le tuer._

**Réserve moi une place au premier rang, gamine.**

_Quand tu veux, la vieille._

"C'était pas fait exprès !" Dit-il en rigolant.

"On s'en fout, t'as failli me tuer !"

"Mais t'es pas morte !"

"Bon ça va !" s'énerve Zoro. "Arrêtez de faire vos gamins et courez plus vite !"

Dans un geste purement enfantin, nous nous tirons la langue avant de tourner la tête sur le côté. Nous arrivons enfin au port, pour voir que le Vogue Merry est emporté par les remous.

"Dépêchez vous !" Crie Usopp du bateau.

"Nous nous éloignons !" Crie Nami.

Nous nous arrêtons sur le quai, essoufflés.

"Ils sont trop loin." dit Zoro, "Nous ne pourrons pas les rattraper."

"Raaah ! Comment allons nous faire ?" Demande Sanji en jetant sa clope.

"J'ai une idée !" S'exclame Luffy.

_Étrangement_, un long frisson me parcours l'échine en entendant cette phrase de sa part.

Mon alarme « DANGER » s'allume.

Instinctivement, je me dirige vers Sanji et dirige ma main vers son bras.

**Hm ?**

Je prends alors mon sac de cuir et retourne à côté de mon capitaine. Je la sent pas cette idée, il vaut mieux que je garde le chocolat avec moi.

**Haaa...**

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

**Une petite scène romantique où tu venais prendre la main de Sanji sans t'en rendre compte parce que Luffy t'a fait peur. Et ça se serait terminé par une magnifique histoire d'amour dans laquelle tu...**

_Non merci, je ne veux pas me marier._

… **et vous aurez pleins d'enfants qui joueront dans un grand jardin avec...**

J'arrête d'écouter le monologue de Kuro pour me reconcentrer sur l'idée louche de Luffy. Visiblement, le cook-pervers et l'épéiste sont du même avis et le regardent avec une certaine crainte.

"Luffy, ne me dit pas que..." Commence Zoro. Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Luffy étend ses bras vers un toit, s'y accroche, se laisse emporter et reviens vers nous à grande vitesse.

"Oh non..." Grimace Sanji.

"Quoi ?" Je demande, inquiète.

Bizarrement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

"Quand il t'attrapera, accroche toi bien d'accord ?" Fait Zoro.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se p-...!"

J'ai pas eu le temps de terminer que Luffy nous attrape et nous volons vers le bateau...

** GHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

"Luffy, si on ne meurs pas noyés, je t'étranglerai pour que tu le sois vraiment !" Crie-je en me cramponnant à mon sac d'un bras et au cou du brun en espérant l'étrangler en vol.

"Hahaha ! T'inquiètes pas, on va pas mourir !" Répond-il.

"Accroche-toi à moi, ma Reiko d'amour !"

Nous retombons sur le pont du bateau dans un grand « BAM ! », et nous nous retrouvons étendus au sol, complètement essoufflés. Nami arrive avec Usopp.

"Vous allez bien ?" Demande Usopp.

"Ouais..." Répond Zoro en se levant.

"Hahaha, c'était GÉANT !"

"Luffy ?" Dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

De mauvaises ondes m'entourent. Je lève mon poing en l'air et l'abat de toutes mes forces sur sa tête. Une grosse bosse apparut tandis que je soufflais sur mon poing encore fumant.

"AIE ! Mais ça fait mal !" Crie-t-il.

"C'est fait exprès, ça t'apprendra à essayer de nous tuer !" Je répond.

"L'important, c'est que nous soyons en vie, non ?" Soupire Zoro.

"Parce que tu as aimé ce petit voyage dans les airs peut-être ?" Dit Sanji.

Ils partent se battre plus loin tandis que nous rions. Nami me regarde avec un grand sourire.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, Reiko !" Dit-elle.

"Merci !" Je souris.

"OUAIS ! UNE NOUVELLE NAKAMA ! IL FAUT FÊTER ÇA, ALLEZ SANJI PRÉPARE NOUS UN FESTIN DE ROI !"

"Avant de manger, si nous faisions une petite cérémonie pour fêter notre prochaine entrée sur GrandLine ?" Demande Zoro.

"Ouais, je ramène un tonneau !" Dit Sanji.

Il revient avec un tonneau. Nous nous mettons tout autour.

"Je commence..." Dit Luffy en mettant son pied sur le tonneau. "Je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates !"

"Je vais faire ma propre carte du monde !" Dit Nami en mettant son pied.

"Je vais devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde." Dit Zoro en mettant son pied à son tour.

"Je vais découvrir All Blue !" Dit Sanji en faisant le même geste.

"Et moi, je vais devenir un valeureux guerrier !" Dit Usopp en l'imitant.

Ils me regardent en souriant, je lève ma jambe et la pose sur le tonneau.

"Je vais devenir la femme la plus libre du monde."

Dans un même geste, nous levons nos jambes et les abaissons sur le tonneau qui se détruit.

"Allez, maintenant c'est l'heure de fêter notre entrée sur GrandLine et l'entrée de Reiko dans l'équipage !" S'exclame Luffy.

"OUAIS !" Disons-nous en coeur.

"À l'arrivée sur GrandLine," dit Zoro en levant une chope, "et à l'entrée de Reiko !"

"SANTÉ !" Crions-nous ensemble.

**OUIIIIIIIIN C'EST TROP ÉMOUVAAAAAAAAAANT !**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilou les gens ! :3<strong>

**Laissez votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Water Flag.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjooour !**

**Hahaha ! Dernier chapitre revu, corrigé, tout ça, tout ça... C'est plus joli à voir ! :3**

**Ah, et je vous fait un petit bonus-cadeau-d'excuse à la fin du chapitre. (Heureux ?)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La montagne russe (alias Reverse Mountain).<p>

* * *

><p>Une petite semaine passa depuis la fuite de LogueTown. Les pirates des Chapeaux de Paille avaient repris leur route et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de GrandLine.<p>

Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations sur le bateau. Usopp dirigeait la barre en racontant ses exploits enjolivés à Reiko qui s'entraînait à utiliser son fruit du démon sous l'œil attentif de Luffy qui voulait voir comment l'extraterrestre de l'équipage pouvait utiliser l'eau.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont elle était capable, c'était de faire un léger courant d'eau dans un verre, ce qui faisait un petit tourbillon.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas très glorieux.

Nami étudiait une carte avec Kuro – enfin, Nami parlait et Kuro répondait par écrit – et Zoro qui, pour une fois, ne se battait pas avec Sanji, surveillait la vigie à ses côtés...

Bien sûr, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'envoyer de piques toutes les 30 secondes.

"NAMI-CHÉRIIIIIIE !" Cria Sanji du haut de son perchoir. "La vigie de l'amour, au rapport: il y a de gros nuages noir droit devant, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille !"

"On va avoir droit à une tempête." Dit simplement Zoro.

Nami leva la tête de ses papiers d'un air satisfait. "Bien ! Si j'en crois ma carte, on ne devrait pas tarder à voir RedLine."

Soudain, un énorme fracas retentit dans la cuisine et ils virent Luffy et Reiko coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte, à se pousser pour sortir en premier.

"Laisses-moi passer Luffy, t'es pas galant !"

"Je suis le capitaine, c'est à moi de passer en premier !"

"C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !"

Ils s'étalèrent par terre, poussés par Usopp qui les enjamba.

"Haha ! C'est moi qui suis passé !" Se vanta-t-il. "Et oui, car moi, le grand capitaine Usopp est le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus... Hé, vous m'écoutez ?"

Reiko s'était perchée sur la tête de proue, tandis que Luffy avait grimpé sur la vigie, aux côtés de ses nakamas.

"On arrive enfin à GrandLine, c'est pas trop tôt !" S'écria-t-il en regardant la tempête à l'horizon.

Il donna des bourrades à Sanji en riant. "T'entends ça mon vieux Sanji ? On tient le bon bout, t'es content ?"

"Dis-moi Nami..." Dit Reiko.

"Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper ?" Dit le cuistot en donnant un coup de pied au capitaine.

"Oui ?" Répondit la navigatrice.

"Alors Zoro ?" Fit Luffy en lui donnant des bourrades. "C'est super, hein ? On arrive à GrandLine !"

"On peut contourner la tempête ?"

"Ne fais pas la même chose sur moi !" Dit Zoro en lui donnant une droite.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Rooh ! Vous êtes pas marrants les gars !" Pleurnicha le capitaine, avec deux bosses fumantes sur la tête.

"J'ai pas envie de prendre une deuxième douche."

"STOP !"

Les quatre se retournèrent vers le tireur d'élite. "Arrêtez avec vos doubles discussions, c'est impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit !"

"'Faut dire ça à l'auteur, c'est elle qui fait le script !"

**[Hum, hum... Je m'éloigne, excusez-moi.]**

* * *

><p>Nous sommes tous dans la cuisine, à la demande de Nami. Zoro et Sanji s'envoient des regards noirs, à deux doigts de se sauter dessus et Usopp tient la barre.<p>

Je mange tranquillement une tablette de chocolat en déjouant les attaques de Luffy menées contre mon délicieux en-cas acheté à Logue Town.

_Le chocolat de cette ville est vraiment délicieux ! J'ai bien fait de faire un petit détour pour aller acheter quelques tablettes..._

_**QUELQUES TABLETTES ?**_** TU AS CARRÉMENT DÉVALISÉ LE MAGASIN !**

_Oui bon ça va, j'avais faim !_

**J'en reviens toujours pas que, même en danger, c'est ton estomac qui passe en premier...**

_J'ai plus de forces si j'ai pas l'estomac remplit !_

Je l'entend soupirer au fond de mon esprit.

"Alors, que voulais-tu nous dire Nami ?" Demande Zoro.

La rousse posa une carte sur la table.

"J'en avais entendu parler et maintenant j'en ai la preuve sur la carte que j'ai volé à Baggy..."

Baggy ?

"T'es sûre qu'elle est exacte, cette carte, au moins ?" Demande Zoro.

C'est qui déjà ce type ?

"J'ai comparé avec les données de Kuro."

Baggy... Baggy...

"Tiens ? Tu peux parler avec ce bouquin ?" Questionne Sanji. "Je croyais que seule ma Reiko d'amour pouvait l'ouvrir !"

Je vois vraiment pas qui ça peut être.

"Kuro a une « application qui détecte les amis » d'après Reiko, qui permet aux personnes dont elle a marqué le nom et l'empreinte digitale à la fin du livre de l'ouvrir pour y étudier les informations."

**Tu as vraiment une cervelle de poisson rouge !**

_Tu ne peux pas m'aider au lieu de te marrer ?_

"Mais c'est trop COOL !" S'exclame Luffy. "On va pourvoir parler au bouquin vivant !"

**Si je te dis « Tonton clown » ?**

"Techniquement, c'est seulement pour étudier les infos à l'intérieur que vous avez besoin de faire ça, sinon vous pouvez lui parker normalement et elle vous répondra sur ses pages."

Une petite lumière blanche s'alluma dans ma tête.

"Mais oui ! Baggy est Tonton Clown !" Je m'exclame en tapant mon poing sur ma paume.

Tous tombent à la renverse.

"C'est que maintenant que tu fais le lien ?" Disent-ils en chœur.

… **Pourquoi, pourquoi moi ?**

"HAHAHA ! T'es vraiment longue à la détente Reiko !" Rigole Luffy.

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?" S'exclame Usopp.

Le poing de Nami s'abat sur les crânes des deux garçons.

"Aïeuh !" Fait Luffy.

"Pourquoi j'ai été frappé moi aussi ?" Se plaint Usopp en reprenant la barre.

"Silence ! Où en étais-je... Ah oui, donc si les relevés sont exacts, le seul moyen de récupérer GrandLine, c'est de passer ici."

Elle pose son doigt sur une... MONTAGNE ?

"Des montagnes ?" Demande Luffy.

"On va s'écraser dessus." Dit Zoro.

"Tu es sérieuse ?" Fait Sanji.

"Tout à fait ! Il semblerait que la montagne soit traversée par quatre canaux qui se rejoignent au sommet et se déversent dans GrandLine."

"Raah mais tu vas bouger ?" Crie Usopp sur le gouvernail.

Il tire te toutes ses forces sur la barre depuis tout à l'heure. Nami soupire. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demande-t-elle.

"Il faut changer de cap, le gouvernail ne bouge pas d'un millimètre !"

"Sanji, tu veux bien aider Usopp ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer." Dit Nami, exaspérée.

"Tout de suite Nami-chérie !"

Le coq-pervers prend place aux côtés du tireur et essaie de le faire bouger, rien à faire.

"Tu vois ?" Dit Usopp. "Même à deux on n'y arrive pas, le courant est trop fort !"

"Le cour-... Mais oui !" S'écria Nami.

On se retourne vers elle, surpris.

"Quoi ?" Disons-nous ensemble.

"Si on suit la carte, on arrive directement ici, à Reverse Mountain."

"Et comment on fait pour gravir la montagne avec le bateau ? On utilise un canal qui la remonte ?" J'ironise en croquant un carré de chocolat.

"Exactement !"

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant sa réponse.

"Kof, kof ! QUOI ?"

"Tout ça, c'est à cause des courants marins. Les courants des quatre océans influent vers la montagne en passant par ces canaux." Explique-t-elle en pointant du doigt les-dits canaux sur la carte. "Des canaux qui remontent les flans de la montagne pour finalement descendre vers GrandLine."

"C'est sympa ton truc ! On peut défier les lois de la gravité ! Il peut se taire, ce bon vieux Einstein !"

**C'est pas Einstein, mais Newton, cervelle de moineau.**

Oui, oui... Un Einstein 2.

**... Pourquoi est-ce que je me tue à lui expliquer ?**

"C'est qui Einstein ?" Demandent les autres.

"Un scientifique fou de mon monde, vous pouvez pas comprendre." Dis-je en balayant l'air de ma main.

"Ton monde me fait un peu peur." Dit Usopp.

"Trêve de bavardage !" S'exclame Nami. "Je disais donc que les canaux se rejoignent pour redescendre vers GrandLine. Mais il y a un hic:comme Reverse Mountain est une île hivernale, les courants qui heurtent RedLine plongent vers le fond de l'océan. Si par malheur on ratais l'entrée du canal..."

"… le Vogue Merry s'écraserait contre la paroi rocheuse." Termine Zoro.

"Oui... Il subirait de terribles dommages... Et puis il sombrerai..."

Un silence de plomb suit cette déclaration. Puis, Nami claque des mains en se redressant de sa carte.

"Bon ! Vous avez tous compris ?"

"En gros, c'est un genre de montagne enchantée !" Dit Luffy.

"Mais nooon, idiot !" Je le corrige, sérieuse.

Tous me regardent surpris.

**Elle corrige quelqu'un avec un air sérieux ! AU SECOURS ! C'EST LA FIN DU MOOOOOOOOOOOONDE !**

_Pfff..._

Je me lève de mon siège, croise les bras, mets des lunettes...

**D'où sors-tu ces lunettes ?**

_Je les ai trouvées par terre._

**Tu ramasses encore des trucs par terre, toi ?**

J'ignore la remarque du bouquin-crétin et me reconcentre sur la réalité. Tous attendent que je j'explique ma remarque. Fière de ma petite prestation, je me dresse de toute ma hauteur et déclare, d'une voix haute et claire et l'air extrêmement convaincu.

"Ce sont des montagnes russes !"

BLANC.

"Ah, tu trouves ?" Demande Luffy en se curant le nez.

**C'était trop beau pour être vrai...**

_L'espoir fait vivre, ma vieille !_

**C'est pas une raison pour m'en donner de faux.**

"Je me demande lequel est le plus crétin des deux." Songe Zoro, blasé.

_Ne fait pas ta difficile, tu vas attraper des rides._

"À mon avis, ils sont ex æquo." Répond Usopp.

**Je ne suis pas difficile, c'est ta façon d'agir qui m'horripile, sale gamine !**

_Hey, je te permet pas, vieille pie !_

"Venant d'eux, il fallait s'en douter..." Soupire Nami.

**Poule naine !**

_Elle est pourrie ton insulte, c'est mignon une poule naine !_

"Bah !" Poursuit-elle. "Je savais que ça vous passerai par dessus la tête..."

**Face de morse !**

_Face de salamandre !_

"Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque notre bateau est déjà pris dans l'un des courants, il nous suffirait de tenir la barre et là on arrivera à Reverse Mountain en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !"

**Crevette grillée !**

_J'ai faim !_

"Super ma petite Nami !" S'écria Sanji avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

**Caff-... Mais c'est pas une insulte « j'ai faim » !**

_Normal, j'ai vraiment faim._

"J'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil." Soupire Zoro. "Gravir une montagne en bateau !"

"J'en ai déjà entendu parler de ça..." Dit le cuistot en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

"De quoi ? De la montagne enchantée ?" Demande Luffy.

**Ventre sur pattes !**

_Tas de feuilles ambulant !_

"Non." Reprend Sanji. "J'ai entendu dire que la moitié de ceux qui se rendaient sur GrandLine mourraient avant d'en voir la couleur. Je savais qu'on n'entrerai pas facilement."

"T-t'es sûr de toi, Sanji ?" Demande Usopp en frissonnant.

"Bon, tous à vos postes !" Déclare Nami. "On ne devrai pas tarder à arriver au canal alors soyez prêts !"

"YOSH !" Disons-nous ensemble.

* * *

><p>La tempête battait son plein, la pluie s'écrasant contre le pont du navire.<p>

"Sanji !" Cria Nami pour couvrir le son. "Remonte la voile !"

"Tout de suite, Nami-chérie ! Luffy, viens m'aider !"

À deux, ils réussirent à replier la voile malgré le vent et la pluie torrentielle. Nami émit un sourire satisfait avant de vérifier leur position sur la carte.

Reiko était à la vigie, scrutant l'horizon, impatiente.

_Bientôt, bientôt !_

**On dirait une gamine qui attend le père noël.**

_Je suis pas une gamine, vieille écorce !_

**On dit « vieille branche » !**

_Tsss... Arrêtes de me corr-... !_

La brune aux yeux bleus s'interrompit pour se pencher en avant en mettant sa main en visière.

"Ce ne serait pas...?" Murmura-t-elle.

Elle plissa les yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

"C'est la montagne russe !" Dit-elle pour elle-même, puis elle cria aux autres. "HEY ! J'APERÇOIS LA MONTAGNE RUSSE !"

"Hein ?" Dirent l'équipage.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'horizon. RedLine s'étalait à perte de vue comme un gigantesque mur rouge. Nami regarda sa carte et un sourire fendit son visage. "Notre ticket pour GrandLine, on touche au but !"

"Ahhh !" Trembla Usopp. "Elle est énorme !"

"Haha ! On y est ! On arrive à RedLine !"

Il entama une danse de la joie avec Usopp et Reiko – qui était descendue de la vigie entre temps. Le bateau naviguait entre les tourbillons formés par les courants. La montagnes disparaissait dans les nuages. En voyant cela, Usopp se mit à trembler de plus belle.

"Ouuuh..." Couina-t-il. "On y est... C'est tellement grand que le sommet est dans les nuaaaages !"

"C'est trop cool !" S'extasia Reiko. "La descente va être GÉNIALE !"

"Hé, t'es pas sensée réagir comme ça !" Répliqua le tireur.

Soudain, une secousse les fit perdre équilibre – ou tomber pour une certaine brune qui se mangea le sol la tête la première.

"Aïeuh !" S'écria Reiko en se frottant le nez.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Demande Zoro.

"Ouaaaah ! On est aspirés !" Cria Luffy.

"C'est le courant !" Dit Nami. "Tenez bien la barre !"

"Fais-nous confiance !" Répondit Sanji en tenant le timon avec Usopp.

"On est à fond !" Ajouta ce dernier.

Le navire s'approchait dangereusement du flan de RedLine. Cependant, l'entrée restait invisible.

""Nami !" L'interpela le capitaine. "Dis-nous l'entrée ! Si on continue tout droit on va s'écraser sur les rochers !

La navigatrice observait la côte avec ses jumelles.

"Raaah, mais où est-elle ?" Murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle vit une brèche dans le flan de la montagne.

"Allez tout droit !" Cria la rousse.

"T'es sûre ?" Demanda Usopp.

"Oui !"

Luffy vint à côté d'elle et fixa l'ouverture approchant. "Alors cette brèche, ce serait l'entrée du canal ?"

"J'en ai bien l'impression."

L'entrée devenait plus visible au fur et à mesure que la bateau avançait.

"J'en crois pas mes yeux !" Dit Zoro.

"La mer, elle remonte vraiment la montagne !" Fit Reiko.

_C'est vraiment une montagne magique !_

**Au secours, j'ai déjà le vertige !**

"Surtout, il ne faut pas rater l'entrée du canal !" Dit Nami. "Si jamais on se heurte aux parois rocheuses, le navire sera complètement broyé !"

_C'est sûr que ça donne moins envie d'aller caresser les bords de la montagne._

**Parce que tu voulais caresser les bords de la montagne, toi ?**

_Bah ouais, pour voir si c'est vraiment de la pierre rouge ou si on l'a peinte !_

S'ensuivit blanc. Puis, l'entité soupira de désespoir face au degré d'idiotie que pouvait mettre son réceptacle dans une phrase.

"On est pas dans l'axe !" Cria Luffy. "Il faut se décaler sur la droite !"

"Ok !" Répondit Usopp.

Usopp poussa de toutes ses forces sur la barre tandis que Sanji la tirait vers lui de l'autre côté. Mais la barre bougeait trop lentement. Ils forcèrent encore plus quand soudain...

CRAC !

La barre se cassa. Sanji et Usopp, emportés dans leurs élans, furent projetés contre la table qui se cassa également.

Il y eu un blanc.

_Dimoipak'cékeskejpense ?_

**Si...**

_Oh merde..._

**Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

"LE GOUVERNAIL !" Cria l'équipage à l'unisson.

Une nouvelle secousse survint tandis que le navire dérive vers l'extrémité de l'entrée.

**ON VA TOUS CREVEEEEEEEEER ! BOUHOUHOU !**

"OUAAAAAAAH !" Pleurnicha Usopp en s'accrochant au mat.

"Tenez vous !" Cria Nami.

"Il faut faire quelque chose !" S'écria Reiko. "On dérive !"

Le Merry s'approchait dangereusement du bord le l'entrée.

"GUN-GUN BALOON !" Cria Luffy en sautant entre le la roche et le flan du bateau.

Le bateau s'écrasa contre le ventre du capitaine qui eut du mal à retenir son souffle pour amortir le choc. Pendant un instant, tous crurent que le navire continuerait sa route et s'écraserait contre la parois de la montagne, mais il se décala lentement et se remit dans l'axe du courant. Le brun fut alors expulsé vers la mer. Reiko et Zoro coururent vers l'arrière du navire.

"Attrape ma main !" Ordonna Zoro en tendant son bras.

Luffy étira son bras jusqu'à atteindre la main de Zoro qui le tira avec l'aide de Reiko sur le pont du Merry.

"Merci !" Fit Luffy en se remettant debout.

Tous se tournèrent vers le sommet de Reverse Mountain.

"ON A RÉUSSI !" Crièrent-ils ensemble.

Reiko, Luffy et Usopp faisaient la danse de la joie en poussant des cris joyeux, Sanji allumait une cigarette, Nami rigolait de la scène et Zoro soupirait.

Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient réussis.

* * *

><p><em>On a réussi ! On a réussi ! <em>

**On est pas morts ! On est pas morts !**

Le bateau monte rapidement. Bientôt, nous traversons les nuages.

"Ouaaaah !" Je m'extasie. "On dirait du coton !"

Je me penche pour essayer d'en attraper avec un filet.

**Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors tous ces objets ?**

_Je l'ai trouvé par terre._

**Et arrêtes de ramasser tout ce qui traîne !**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon épuisette, Reiko ?" Demande Usopp.

"J'attrape les nuages !" Lui répondis-je.

"C'est débile !" Répliqua le tireur.

"Ça à l'air drôle !" Dit Luffy. "Laisse moi essayer !"

"Hé non ! Rendez-moi mon épuisette !"

Pendant qu'Usopp essayait de récupérer son épuisette , Zoro, Nami et Sanji les regardaient, presque désespérés.

"Quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour leur dire que les nuages ne sont pas du coton qu'on a collé dans le ciel ?" Demande Nami.

"Laisse tomber, ces deux-là sont tellement têtus et imprévisibles qu'ils seraient capables de te prouver qu'on peut vraiment toucher les nuages." Répondit Zoro.

Nous dépassons les nuages. Luffy pleurniche car on a pas pu attraper de nuages.

"Regardez !" Crie Nami. "On arrive au sommet !"

Immédiatement, Luffy et moi montons sur la tête de proue pour mieux voir.

Nous sommes presque au sommet !

"J'ai hâte de commencer la descente !" Je m'exite.

**Oh nooon... J'aime pas les montagnes russes !**

_Mais non ! C'est super, ça fout les jetons !_

**J'adore ta manière de rassurer les gens !**

J'éclate de rire. Machinalement, le resserre mon éternelle queue de cheval et fixe le sommet.

Le dernier obstacle avant de commencer l'aventure et réaliser mon rêve.

Le bateau est projeté dans le ciel, ça y est, nous avons atteint le sommet de Reverse Mountain ! Je vois l'océan à perte de vue.

**C'est...**

_... magnifique !_

"Ouaaaah !" Fit Usopp, estomaqué.

Je vois le plus grand océan du monde: GrandLine !

"C'est là que se trouve le fameux One Piece, à nous de le trouver !" Dit Luffy.

Le bateau perdit de l'altitude.

**J'ai horreur des montagnes ruuuuuuusses !**

_C'est trop COOL !_

Le bateau atterri sur le canal menant à GrandLine.

**AU SECOOOOOOOOOOOOURS !**

"ET C'EST PARTI !" Je crie toute excitée.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS: Mini épisode + extrait du prochain chapitre !<strong>

**Il était une fois, une psy.  
><strong>

Un jeune homme entra. Il était brun, et portait un chapeau de paille. Un énorme sourire fendait son visage. La psy regarda la liste de ses patients.

Psy: Vous êtes bien Monkey D. Luffy ?

Luffy: Oui, c'est moi !

Psy: Allongez vous sur la banquette, s'il vous plait. Oh, et pouvez-vous enlever votre chapeau ? Il y a un porte manteau à l'entrée de la pièce.

Luffy: Nan ! J'y tiens trop !

Psy: Bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Luffy s'allongea. Et la psychologue s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté, un calepin et un stylo à la main.

Psy: Bien ! Pour commencer, de quoi avez-vous le plus besoin de parler ?

Luffy: DE VIANDE !

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis écrit "amateur de viande" sur son carnet.

Psy: Mais encore ?

Luffy: Euh...

La psy lui fit un sourire bienveillant **[Celui qu'on trouve dans les pubs ou les catalogues... Les faux-sourires, quoi.]**. Avant de mettre "indécis" sur son carnet.

Psy: Ce n'est pas grave. Avez-vous des projets d'avenir ?

Luffy: Je veux être le roi des pirates !

La psy raya "indécis" et écrit "trop ambitieux" en dessous. Toujours avec son faux-sourire-colgate.

Psy: Hum, mais vous savez que c'est mal, d'être pirate.

Luffy: Non, pas du tout ! On mange, on bois on fait la fête, on s'amuse, on combat la marine et on as pleeeeins d'aventures !

Psy: ... D'accord. Parlez-moi de votre parcours.

Luffy: Alors, on a commencé il y a pas trop longtemps. Je suis partis de mon île, j'ai recruté Zoro, Nami et Usopp, puis on est allés sur un bateau-restaurant, on a recruté Sanji, Nami est partie avec notre bateau, on l'a retrouvée sur son île qui était martyrisée par Arlong et ses hommes, un criminel recherché, j'ai buté Arlong, on est repartis, on a rencontré Reiko, on est allés ensemble à Logue Town, on a croisé Baggy, j'ai faillit mourir mais un éclair nous est tombé et je suis pas mort, Reiko nous a rejoints sans problèmes **[Menteur !]**, la marine est arrivée, on est partis et on est sur le canal qui passe sur la Montagne Enchantée - Alias Reverse Mountain. Voilà.

La psychiatre le regarda, dubitative. Elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'avait dit son patient tellement il avait parlé vite. Elle marqua "Trop enjoué pour son bien". Puis, regarda l'heure, 15h00. C'était la fin du rendez-vous.

Psy: Bien, c'est la fin de notre rendez-vous.

Luffy: Cool ! Vous êtes vachement sympa, ça vous dirait d'entrer dans mon équipage ?

Psy: Non, sans façons, j'ai d'autres patients à suivre.

Luffy: Bah, c'est pas grave, au revoir !

Le jeune homme partit. La femme s'assit à son bureau et relu ses notes. Pour se dire que son patient était complètement fou pour lui inventer une histoire comme ça.

Psy: Pfff... Un roi des pirates, Grand Line, des criminels recherchés, et un éclair qui sauve la vie en vous tombant dessus. Cet enfant a du avoir un traumatisme de taille pour inventer un monde ! C'est la première fois j'ai un patient aussi perturbé à Paris ! Et il a même voulu que j'entre dans son équipage ! Depuis quand la France devient aussi peu sécurisée ? Halala !

Elle prit le téléphone fixe et dit à sa secrétaire d'appeler le suivant.

**... Fin ?**

**Extraits du prochain chapitre** !

**Ce seront des petits bout d'extraits, du style phrases ou dialogues, parce que j'ai envie d'être sadique avec le temps pourri qui se trouve au dessus de ma tête.**

**Extrait 1:**

"_Dis-donc ma vieille, c'est pas très glorieux de crier comme une tapette pour juste une petite descente !_

**COMMENT ÇA « JUSTE UNE PETITE DESCENTE », T'AS VU LA TAILLE DE LA MONTAGNE OU C'EST LE FAIT DE TRAVERSER DES NUAGES QUI TE RENDS ENCORE PLUS DÉBILE QUE TU NE L'EST DÉJÀ ?**"

**Extrait 2:**

**"**Je me penche brusquement au dessus de la rambarde et manque de tomber dans l'eau mais Zoro m'attrape par le t-shirt avant que je passe par-dessus.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es malade ?" Crie-t-il.

Je me frotte les yeux, cligne plusieurs fois... Oui, il y a bien un truc noir en bas. Et mon alarme « DANGER » se déclenche.**"**

**Extrait 3:**

**"** "Tu crois qu'on dois la jeter par-dessus bord ?" Demanda Usopp à Zoro.

L'épéiste regarda la brune écraser son bouquin à coups de pieds en lui criant des insultes.

"Je suis pas contre le fait de balancer cette morfale psychopathe et schizophrène à la flotte, mais je pense que Luffy nous en voudrait."

"Oui, c'est vrai..." **"**

**Et voilàààààà !**

**Alors, heureux ? (Plus, plus, un p'tit peu plus dans la vie, plus, plus ! *PAN!*)**

**Sinon, à ceux qui ont passé la Brevet/Bac/autre vous avez réussis vos exams ? =D**

**Moi c'est l'année prochaine. -'**

**Merci à Susucre97, FeatherShining et Guest pour leur review, ça m'a fait plaisir !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et passez de bonnes vacances !**

**PS: Laissez une review, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir ce que les autres pensent de son travail. ;)**

**À la revoyure, Water Flag.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ouhlà ! C'est poussiéreux ici dites-donc ! *écrase une araignée après avoir déplacé un tas de feuille*  
><strong>

**Salut la compagniiiiiiiiiiiiiie !**

**Yup, Water Flag est de retour, après... euh... presque deux ans ? Ahem... Disons que j'ai eu la flemme de continuer, puis j'ai complètement zappé et je suis passée à autre chose. Oui je sais, je suis une mauvaise auteure, shame on me.  
><strong>

**Bref, comme j'ai eut une soudaine illumination (et prise de conscience) je me suis dit que c'était vraiment pourrave de ma part de ne pas finir cette fiction, en sachant que j'ai déjà toutes les idées pour la suite depuis longtemps et que j'avais aussi 'programmé' la fin.  
><strong>

**C'est ainsi que je fête mon retour avec un joli chapitre, tout beau, tout propre, et une petite réécriture des précédents chapitres (j'ai enlevé des fautes, modifié deux-trois trucs pour la compréhension, mais rien de grave et vous ne ratez rien si vous ne les relisez pas ;D)**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, malheureusement, sinon je me serai bien occupée de deux-trois persos... Huhuhu... *bave* Mais Reiko, Kuro et l'histoire sont à moi ! :3**

**Rating: T pour le language, les enfants !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La Montagne Démoniaque, alias Laboon La Baleine Géante ou Le Grand Mur Tout Noir.<p>

* * *

><p>Mes cheveux me fouettent le visage et le vent siffle dans mes oreilles tellement la vitesse est énorme. L'adrénaline se propage dans mes veines et un frisson d'excitation me parcours le corps tandis que je me retenais à la rambarde.<p>

"YAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Crie-je.

**AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !**

"Y'a pas à dire, cette montagne est la meilleure !" Fait Zoro.

"Youuuuuhou !" Crie Nami à coté de moi.

**JE VEUX M'ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! STOOOOOOOOP !**

"C'est le pied !" Dit Sanji perché sur l'échelle du mât.

**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! **

"WOUHOU !" Hurle Usopp, cramponné au mat.

Nous avons dépassé le sommet de la montagne russe/magique – alias, Reverse Mountain – et sommes en pleine descente du flanc. Le bateau avance à une vitesse fulgurante et la vue est magnifique. Au loin s'étend la mer dont l'équipage me parle depuis que je suis ici: GrandLine. Nous entrons dans la couche de nuages quand ma _très chère_ conscience pousse un énième cri suraigu.

**KYAAAAAAAAH ! JE VOIS PLUS RIEEEEEEEEEEN !**

Et comme j'aime ma _très chère_ conscience, je fais tout pour la rassurer et/ou la consoler.

_Dis-donc ma vieille, c'est pas très glorieux de crier comme une tapette pour juste une petite descente !_

**COMMENT ÇA « JUSTE UNE PETITE DESCENTE », T'AS VU LA TAILLE DE LA MONTAGNE ? C'EST LE FAIT DE TRAVERSER DES NUAGES QUI TE RENDS ENCORE PLUS DÉBILE QUE TU NE L'EST DÉJÀ ?**

_C'est pas moi qui tremble comme un écureuil !_

**C'est pas plutôt « trembler comme une feuille » ?**

"Hey, c'est quoi ce bruit ?" Demande Zoro.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Répond Nami.

_T'as entendu quelque chose, toi ?_

**Ne change pas de sujet, sale gamine écervelée !**

"Crie plus fort, on entend rien !" Fais-je.

"VOUS AVEZ PAS ENTENDU UN BRUIT BIZARRE ?" Hurle-t-il, Nami lui réplique en s'approchant. "C'est rien, ce doit être le vent qui s'engouffre dans les rochers !"

_Je change pas de sujet, vieille feuille !_

**Tu ne connais même pas tes classiques, ventre sur patte !**

_Tu sait ce qu'ils te disent mes classiques, espèce de grenouille dégonflée ?!_

"Euh, Reiko ?" Fait Nami.

"QUOI ?!" Crie-je en me tournant vers elle, furibonde.

"Tu parles – enfin, tu cries – toute seule."

"Ah."

**Hin, hin, hin...**

_Arrêtes avec ton rire pourri !_

**Mon rire t'emmerde et j'arrête si je veux.**

_Ne pas brûler son livre, c'est mauvais pour le bateau. Ne pas brûler son livre, c'est mauvais pour le bateau. Ne pas brûler son livre, c'est mauvais pour le bateau. Ne pas brûler son livre, c'est mauvais pour le bateau..._

Je me venge sur une tablette de chocolat **[Nda: Mais ? D'où sort cette tablette ?!]** pour oublier cette voix stupide.

**Répète ?!**

_Voix stupide ET sourde._

Je l'entend grogner – si, si, je vous jure, un livre peut grogner comme un chien/ours/lion ?/truc (rayez la mention inutile) - ce qui fait apparaître un sourire victorieux sur mes lèvres. Je peux maintenant savourer mon chocolat tranquillement en regardant les nuages qui défilent à grande vitesse, les quelques mouettes qui volent à côté des voiles, Luffy qui se demande où est sa fourchette, le crabe à mes pieds fraîchement transpercé par la-dite fourchette **[Nda: Ceux qui ont compris, faites-moi signe.]**, la roche rouge de la montagne, la forme noire à travers les nuages...

...

Une forme noire ?!

Je me penche brusquement au dessus de la rambarde et manque de tomber dans l'eau si Zoro ne m'avait pas attrapé par le t-shirt avant que je passe par-dessus.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es malade ?!" Crie-t-il.

Je me frotte les yeux, cligne plusieurs fois... Oui, il y a bien un truc noir en bas. Et mon alarme « DANGER » se déclenche.

"Les gens, c'est quoi ce truc noir en bas de la piste ?" Je demande.

"Je ne sait pas." Répond Usopp en réglant ses lunettes pour mieux voir. "La couche est trop épaisse !"

"Nami-chérie !" Crie Sanji. "Il y a une montagne noire droit devant !"

"Une montagne noire ? Mais c'est impossible !" Répond Nami.

"Je t'assure ! Je la vois comme je te vois !"

"C'est étrange, après avoir franchi le Cap des Jumeaux, il ne devrait qu'y avoir l'océan à perte de vue."

"ON S'EN FICHE, EN AVANT !" Crions Luffy et moi.

L'ombre grossit, au fur et à mesure que le bateau s'approche.

**Si ça se trouve, c'est une montagne démoniaque.**

… _What ?_

**Oui, c'est probable, dans certains mondes, il y a des collines et des montagnes qui peuvent se déplacer afin de piéger les personnes qui passent à proximité d'elles.**

_Piéger comment ? Piéger genre « Haha ! T'as eu peur, hein ? » ou piéger genre « Quel magnifique repas ! La chair humaine est un très bon engrais pour mes arbres ! »_

**On ne retrouvait jamais les corps.**

…

_**...**_

… _Ça donne tout de suite moins envie d'aller y chasser les papillons._

Un soupir de désolation retentit dans mon esprit. À ce moment, la couche de nuage disparaît totalement...

… Et une montagne noire apparaît.

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAAAAAAAH ! IL Y A VRAIMENT UNE MONTAGNE DÉMONIAQUE !" Hurla Reiko.<p>

"QUOI ?!" S'écrièrent les autres.

"U-U-UNE MONTAGNE DÉMONIAQUE ?" Répéta Usopp en courant dans tous les sens les bras en l'air.

"Ce n'est pas une montagne !" Dit Sanji en faisant une jambette au tireur qui tomba le nez en premier.

"Non, c'est un grand mur tout noir !" Répliqua Luffy.

"Non, c'est pas ça !" Répondit Nami.

"C'est quoi alors ?!" Demanda le cuistot.

"U-u-u..." Gémit Usopp, à terre.

"U-u-u ?" Répéta Reiko, accroupie à côté de lui, qui le touchait avec un bâton pour voir s'il était vivant.

"U-u-une baleine ! UNE ÉNORME BALEINE !" Cria-t-il.

"QUOI ?!" S'écria la brune. "Ce gros truc noir qui bouche le passage ?"

_Je sait que c'est gros une baleine... Mais c'est pas plus petit, à la base ?_

**Quoi, tu savais pas que tu est dans un autre monde ? Et que donc, les animaux n'auront pas forcément les mêmes proportions que ceux du tien ?**

"TOI KURO JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ !" S'énerva Reiko en balançant le livre au sol.

"Tu crois qu'on dois la jeter par-dessus bord ?" Demanda Usopp à Zoro.

L'épéiste regarda la brune écraser son bouquin à coups de pieds en lui criant des insultes.

"Je suis pas contre le fait de balancer cette morfale psychopathe et schizophrène à la flotte, mais je pense que Luffy nous en voudrait."

"Oui, c'est vrai... Mais ? MAIS POURQUOI ON PARLE DE ÇA ALORS QU'ON FONCE DROIT DANS UNE BALEINE ?!"

"Et si on la combattait ?" Demanda Luffy, excité comme une puce dopée au coca.

"Imbécile !" Dit Nami en le frappant. "On ne peut pas combattre un truc pareil !"

"M-m-mais le courant nous conduit droit vers elle !" Paniqua le tireur d'élite. "Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

"Attendez !" Cria le cuistot toujours en haut de son perchoir. "Bien qu'on se soit rapprochés, ça a toujours l'air d'une parois. Où sont ses yeux ?"

"Je vois, elle n'a pas dû nous remarquer !" Fit Nami.

"À ce rythme, on va foncer dedans !" Remarqua Zoro qui regardait l'horizon à la recherche d'une solution. "Là ! Il y a une ouverture à gauche de la baleine ! À bâbord toute !"

"Le gouvernail est cassé je te rappelle !" Répondit Usopp.

"Il faut faire quelque chose !" Dit le vert. "Je vais vous aider !"

Zoro partit dans la cuisine, suivit de Sanji, pour aider le tireur. Reiko regardait la baleine s'approcher et grossir, en réfléchissant à une solution.

Même la plus petite **et** suicidaire qui soit.

**Uwaaaaaah... On va mourir écrasééééééééééééées !**

_Tais-toi, je réfléchis !_

**... C'est vrai ? Tu peux réfléchir ?**

_Vas crever !_

**Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Je pas crever comme un vulgaire ballon jeté sur une ronce un beau jour d'étéééééééé !**

"MAIS OUI !" S'écria Reiko en faisant sursauter le livre qui était toujours au sol. "Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Tu est un vrai génie Kuro !"

La brune croisa le regard plein d'excitation de son capitaine et sut immédiatement qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. D'un même geste, ils partirent en courant vers la cale, tout en ricanant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" S'écria Nami.

"On a eu une idée !" Crie Luffy.

De leur côté, Usopp, Sanji et Zoro tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur le gouvernait pour le faire bouger.

"Gnnnnn... Tirez !" Grogna le tireur.

Le timon ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Et le bateau avançait toujours.

Nami, voyait le mur de peau **[ça se dit ?*sort*]** de la baleine s'approcher. Plus que quelques mètres avant que le Merry ne percute la parois. _C'est fini..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, une grande détonation fit sursauter tout le monde.

Et un boulet de canon s'abattit sur la baleine, freinant la course du bateau. Nami fut propulsée vers l'avant, avant de tomber sur le dos. Elle resta allongée, complètement choquée.

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis...

"LE CANON !" Crièrent l'équipage.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne voit pas le rapport entre un vulgaire ballon jeté sur une ronce un beau jour d'été et le fait de lancer un boulet de canon sur une baleine géante pour ralentir la course d'un bateau lancé à pleine vitesse du haut d'une montagne rouge qui se trouve être la limite de GrandLine ET le point de départ des aventure qui...<strong>

"Ça a marché ?" Demanda Luffy en regardant le bateau ralentir.

"Tope-là !" Dis-je avec un sourire vainqueur après avoir lancé mon livre/moulin à parole contre le mur le plus proche pour arrêter son monologue.

On nous nous tapons dans la main, puis nous sortons tranquillement en faisant la course.

**Tu te contredis toute seule, là.**

_T'étais pas encastrée dans le mur, toi ?_

**Grmbl...**

DONC ! Nous faisons la course jusque sur le pont, et c'est moi qui arrive en première.

_I am the best. MOUAHAHAHA !_

… **Irrécupérable.**

Je me stoppe en plein dans ma « Danse de la gloire », les bras en croix et une jambe levée. Mais alors que j'allais lui répondre une pique bien sentie comme je les aimes, un truc énorme atterris à deux centimètres de moi.

"AAAAAAAAH ! ON ESSAIE DE ME TUEEEEEER !" Cries-je en courant partout.

Soudain, un détail m'interrompt dans ma course.

Ce truc était blanc, avec deux cornes de bélier.

Ce truc, c'était la tête de proue du Vogue Merry.

…

**Temps de réaction... **

...

"AAAAAAH ! C'EST LA TÊTE DE MERRY !"

"AAAAAAH ! MON SIÈGE RÉSERVÉ !" Crie Luffy en même temps que moi.

_J'ai faillit mourir !_

**Si tu l'était vraiment, ça m'aurait fait des vacances.**

_Je t'emmerde, Kurenfoirée._

**Tout le plaisir est pour moi, gamine.**

"Vite, il faut bouger d'ici !" Déclara le cook-pervers.

"Elle n'a même pas bougé, même après un coup de canon ?!" Hallucine Long-nez.

"C'est pas le moment de s'en soucier !" Répond Zoro. "Il faut partir le plus vite possible avant qu'elle se rende compte de notre prés-...

"Hey, toi !" Criais-je à la baleine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi qui était montée sur la rambarde et pointait du doigt l'énorme baleine. Nami réagit en première et m'attrapa par le bras pour le faire descendre.

"Mais t'es tarée ?! Imagine si elle nous voit ? Elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de notre bateau !"

"Lâche-moi !" Fis-je à la rousse en me débattant. "Elle a détr-...!"

"TU AS DÉTRUIT MON SIÈGE RÉSERVÉ !" Hurla Luffy en lançant un coup de poing magistral dans l'œil de la baleine.

Nous le regardons, éberlués pour certains, fiers pour d'autres – c'est-à-dire, moi.

"Luffy, espèce de crétin !" Cria le cuisinier blond. "Maintenant elle va vouloir nous bouffer !"

Ah, c'est vrai. Il s'est attaqué à une baleine gigantesque qui pourrais nous avaler en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour dire « Chocolat »...

**Ouah, quel sens de l'observation ! Juste histoire que je me rende vraiment compte de la limite quasi-inexistante de ta connerie... Tu m'en réserve d'autres comme ça ?**

_Retourne mâchonner tes pages, feuille volante._

* * *

><p>Reiko ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle reconnut le plafond de la chambre des filles. Elle devait donc être dans son lit. Alors qu'elle allait de redresser, une douleur lancinante émergeant dans son crâne la cloua littéralement du son matelas. "Oh, ma tête..." Gémit-elle en posant immédiatement sa main sur son front.<p>

**Enfin réveillée, c'est pas trop tôt !**

Elle resta silencieuse et immobile quelques secondes, le temps que la douleur s'atténue.

"Par toutes les fèves de cacao... Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier pour être dans cet état ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un troupeau d'éléphants prenant des cours de claquettes dans le crâne..."

**Rassure-toi, tu t'es simplement assommée à la rambarde du bateau pendant qu'il se faisait aspirer dans la gueule de la baleine. Actuellement, nous sommes dans son estomac.**

"Ah, d'accord." Répondit la jeune fille en refermant les yeux pour se rendormir.

...

**Ton temps de réaction devient inquiétant...**

...

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ?!" Hurla la brune en se redressant immédiatement sur son lit. Chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement et elle retomba sur son lit en gémissant de douleur.

**Enfin, elle percute !**

"C'est pas possible, on a pas pu se faire bouffer par la baleine, je m'en souviens très bien !" Commença-t-elle en réfléchissant. "On était en train de la contourner, et puis avec Luffy on s'est attaqués à la baleine transgénique, et puis elle a poussé un cri qui m'as pété les tympans quand Luffy lui a jeté son poing dans l'oeil et puis elle a commencé à avaler de l'eau et... le bateau... a... Oh putain, ON S'EST FAIT BOUFFER PAR LA BALEINE !"

Son mal de crâne oublié, elle sortit de la pièce en courant et déboula comme une furie sur le pont. Malheureusement, une peau de banane se trouvant là part tout hasard – il doit lui en vouloir énormément, ce hasard – la fit glisser et elle tomba à la reverse au milieu du pont avec sur sa tête sa pauvre peau de banane qui n'avait rien demandé de plus que de se réincarner en tulipe après sa mort...

En même temps, ça doit être horrible d'être une peau de banane, vous vous rendez compte du nombre de personnes qui vous glissent dessus après avoir lâchement été balancée au sol ?

… Bref, elle tomba sous les yeux surpris pour certains, habitués pour d'autres d'un groupe de personnes discutant tranquillement un peu plus loin.

"FUCK !" Fit la _magnifique_ et _douce_ voix de la brune mal réveillée.

"Ah, Reiko est debout." Entendit-elle soupirer.

Alors que la jeune fille se redressait en se demandant quel dieux se faisait assez chier sur son petit nuage pour se dire « Tiens ! Et si je jetai une malédiction sur une gamine, qui lui mettrait toujours un truc sur son chemin pour qu'elle trébuche ou glisse dessus et se rétame comme une pauvre débile histoire que tout le monde (dont moi) se foute de sa gueule, ça la fera chier toute sa vie mais je m'en fous, moi ça va m'occuper. Oh là là, qu'est-ce que je suis sadique ! Mouahahahahaha ! ».

Ahem.

Donc Reiko se releva en se frottant sa bosse naissante d'une main et jetant la peau de banane par dessus bord. Elle se retourna et vit alors ses nakamas, et se rappela soudainement la scène de la baleine.

**En parlant de « scène de la baleine », j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part... Un vieux monsieur se faisant avaler par une baleine géante, dont le fils était un pantin...***

"LES AMIS ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS VIVAAAAAANTS !" S'écria-t-elle en sautant partout, soulagée.

"Je me disais aussi que ça manquait de bruit." Ironisa Zoro en passant sa main sur son visage.

"C'est vrai que c'est bien silencieux quand ils ne sont pas ensemble." Commenta Usopp en regardant l'extraterrestre et son capitaine faire une danse étrange pour fêter leur retrouvailles.

"Ma Reiko-d'amûûûûr ! Tu es enfin réveillée !" S'exclama le cuisinier.

"Are ? On est déjà sortis de la baleine ? Et c'est moi où il y a plus de gens que d'habitude ici ?" S'étonna Reiko après s'être prise une autre bosse par le poing de Nami, exaspérée de les voir s'exciter.

**Si tu apprenais à observer et écouter au lieu de foncer, tu aurais remarqué depuis longtemps cela.**

_Ne commence pas, tas de feuille !_

"En gros pendant que tu dormais on s'est retrouvés dans le ventre de la baleine, puis nous avons rencontré Crocus." Expliqua la navigatrice. "C'est un médecin vivant au cap des jumeaux, c'est lui qui s'occupe de cette baleine."

"Oh... Et la baleine, elle est où ?" Finis-je par dire après avoir assimilé les explications.

"On est dedans." Répondirent en chœur les autres.

"… EEEEEEH ?!"

"J'ai aménagé l'intérieur de la baleine pour pouvoir la soigner." Expliqua le vieil homme à tête de fleur.

_Tu penses qu'il a collés les pétales directement sur sa tête ou alors qu'il a utilisé un sérum ou un louche de scientifique pour en faire pousser ?_

**La vraie question c'est « Comment fait-il pour garder une baleine en vie alors qu'il a carrément aménagé des galeries et des canaux dans son corps ? ».**

"On est vraiment dans la baleine, là ?" Chuchotais-je à mon capitaine qui essayait de grimper à l'arbre sur le bateau du papi-fleuri.

"Ouaip', je suis même entré par la porte là-bas !" Répondit le brun en me montrant une porte d'acier au fond.

**Il faut dire que c'est impressionnant, il a repeint entièrement tout le plafond et les murs pour que cela ressemble à un ciel.**

_Il devait sacrément s'emmerder, oui._

**Tch ! Aucuns sens de l'art, comme d'habitude.**

Reiko ignora sa conscience et son attention fut dirigée vers deux corps inconscients au sol. Elle s'en approcha et les détailla. L'un deux était une jeune fille d'environ son âge, aux longs cheveux bleus et à la peau claire. L'autre était un homme portant une couronne, avec des cils moches et des dessins louches sur les joues.

_Un narcissique._

**Pour une fois je suis d'accord.**

"Hé, c'est qui eux ?" Demanda-t-elle en les touchant avec un bâton. "Ils sont morts ?"

"Juste inconscients." Corrigea Zoro. "Ce sont des gens louches qui essayaient de tuer la baleine pour je ne sais quelle raison."

"Ah, d'accord. Et on en fait quoi du coup ?"

"On va les ramener dehors pour l'instant. On verra après." Décida la rousse.

* * *

><p>"Wow, c'est fou comment cette baleine peut contenir un canal aussi grand." Commenta Sanji.<p>

"Oui." Confirma Nami. "Je me demande comment elle peut survivre."

"Je ne suis pas médecin pour rien." Grogna Crocus.

"Hé, Papi-Fleuri, tu veux pas devenir médecin de bord dans mon équipage ?" Demanda Luffy.

"Non. Contrairement à vous, je suis trop vieux pour vivre des aventures sur GrandLine." Répondit l'homme en montant une échelle pour tourner une manivelle ouvrant les portes de sortie de la baleine.

"Oh, dommage. Je suis sûre que ça aurait été drôle." Bouda le pirate avant de se retourner. "N'est-ce pas Reiko ? Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

En effet, la brune habituellement surexcitée était accroupie près de la tête de Merry, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, son livre posés au sol à côté d'elle. Elle semblait marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, une aura sombre l'entourant.

_Je suis nulle..._

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demanda Usopp.

**Et c'est uniquement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?**

"Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a compris qu'elle avait raté toute l'action." Répondit Zoro, blasé.

_Tais-toi, la feuille atrophiée ! Raaaaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'unique moment où il y avait de l'action et où je pouvais me défouler, il a fallut que je m'assomme contre la rambarde de Merry ?!_

"Ma mellorine d'amour, je peux te réconforter si tu veux !" Proposa Sanji avec une pose de prince charmant.

**En même temps, qu'elle idée de perdre l'équilibre à un moment pareil ! Tu aurais du t'accrocher au lieu de rester plantée comme une idiote.**

"Laisses-la, Sourcils en Vrille, tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'écoute même pas."

_Oui bon ça va, hein ! C'est pas comme si la première chose que tu dois faire lorsque tu te fais bouffer par un monstre c'est de t'accrocher à la rambarde pour être sûre de faire partie de ceux qui vont se faire digérer !_

"Tu me cherches, tête d'algue ? Je t'ai rien demandé !"

**Parce que s'assommer est mieux, peut-être ?  
><strong>

_..._

**...**

_Je suis nuuuuuuuuuulle ! BOUHOUHOUUUUUUUU !_

**Roh, tais-toi, tu me casse les oreilles !**

_... Parce qu'un livre a des oreilles ?_

**Ta gueule. Juste, ta gueule.**

"Arrêtes de cultiver des champignons dans ton coin, Reiko. "Commença Nami, agacée. "Tu vas faire pourrir le navire si tu continues."

"Allez Reiko !" Encouragea Luffy en lui assénant une violente tape dans le dos qui la fit basculer en avant, la tête la première. "On aura des milliers d'autres occasions de se battre !"

"Ma mellorine d'amour ! Je vais faire un fondant au dessert !" Annonça le cuisinier.

Comme par magie, la brune s'illumina et sauta sur ses pieds, son humeur jovial revenue d'un coup - elle manqua d'ailleurs de donner un coup à Sanji qui était penché au dessus d'elle.

"C'est vrai ! On est à peine entrés dans GrandLine, on va avoir pleins de combats et pleins d'emmerdes qui vont arriver, c'est parfait !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Suis-je le seul à ne pas partager son enthousiasme par rapport à nos combats à venir ?" Marmonna Usopp.

Nami le regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira. "Non." Répondit-elle. "Mais Reiko a raison, tout ce qu'on a vécu avant GrandLine n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on va vivre à partir de maintenant.."

"Mais avant, allons manger !" Continua la brune en pointant le rivage du doigt. Elle se prit un magnifique poing de la part de la navigatrice.

"Arrêtes de t'agiter et écoutes, au lieu de faire l'idiote !" Asséna la rousse.

"H-hai..." Pleurnicha la brune en se frottant la tête.

_Sorcière !_

**Je suis d'accord.**

* * *

><p><em>Donc cette baleine transgénique attend un équipage qui l'a abandonnée ici depuis près de 50 ans et c'est papi-fleur qui s'en occupe.<em>

**Hum, hum.**

_En lui creusant des canalisations dans le bide._

**Hum, hum.**

_Il avait vraiment que ça à foutre de sa vie pour faire ça._

**Hum, h-... Arrêtes de t'occuper de choses inutiles ! T'as aucun sens des priorités !**

_Si, le ventre d'abord, le reste ensuite._

**T'es en train de me dire que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour manger, au risque de mourir... ? Non, en fait ne réponds pas. Tu as bien mangé un fruit du démon alors qu'on ne peut trouver plus louche et potentiellement empoisonné.**

Reiko ria, gênée, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'une main. Elle ignora Zoro assis sur le pont du bateau qui lui lançait un regard surpris avant de continuer à regarder Luffy planter le mat du bateau sur la tête de Laboon.

"Oh, c'est le mat de Merry." Remarqua la jeune fille.

"C'est le mat, non ?" Demanda Zorro en même temps.

"Ouais, celui de notre bateau." Répondit Sanji

"Notre mat principal." Finit Usopp avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. "ARRÊTES DE DÉTRUIRE LE BATEAU !"

Il y eut un blanc, puis la baleine poussa un cri de douleur avant de commencer à se battre avec Luffy.

"POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLUT QU'IL FASSE ÇA ?!" S'écrièrent les membres de l'équipage sauf Reiko qui continuait à manger sa tablette de chocolat en regardant son capitaine.

"Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrêtes ça !" Cria l'épéiste à son capitaine.

"Mais à quoi il pense ?!" S'exclama Usopp.

"Eh, ch'est évident, non ?" Répondit la brune, la bouche pleine.

**On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !**

_Arg, on dirait ma mère._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Reiko ?" Questionna le tireur.

La brune avala sa bouchée avant de reparler. "C'est sa façon de faire lui faire arrêter de s'autodétruire contre la montagne rouge... Reg Ligne ?" Tenta-t-elle en regardant Nami.

Celle-ci la corrigea avec un sourire en coin. "RedLine."

**Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explications ?**

_Parce que tu vois d'autres raisons de la part de _Luffy_ ?_

**... Pas faux.**

_Ah-ha ! Tu vois bien que j'ai quelque chose dans la vercelle !_

**... On dit "cervelle".**

_..._

* * *

><p>"Hé Reiko ! Dis-moi ce que t'en penses !"<p>

"C'est classe." Répondis-je en admirant le travail artistique de mon capitaine.

"Classe ?!" Répéta Usopp, choqué. "Mais c'est complètement pourri ce qu'il a fait ! Tu ne vois pas que Luffy n'a absolument aucuns talents en dessin ?"

"Hé ! N'insultes pas ma réplique de notre drapeau !" Marmonna Luffy.

"Notre drapeau ?" Demandais-je en pointant du doigt la tête désormais pleine de peinture de Laboon, surprise. "C'était pas de l'art abstrait ?"

Plus loin, j'entendis papi-fleur s'étouffer de rire avec sa boisson, tandis que Luffy se renfrogna en croisant les bras. "Il est très réussit mon dessin." Marmonna-t-il.

"Mais oui Lu'." Fis-je en souriant avant de passer mon bras autour de son coup et de l'entraîner vers le phare. "Tu veux du chocolat ?"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"<p>

"Hum ?" Fit Reiko en levant la tête vers la direction du cri. "Nami a perdu son argent ?"

"Quoi encore ?" Demanda Luffy, en lui piquant un morceau de sa tablette.

Les deux joyeux lurons descendirent de leur perchoir de fortune (la tête de Merry) où ils se disputaient une fin de tablette de chocolat et rejoignirent leur navigatrice qui était assise sur la grande table en bois devant le phare de Crocus.

"Que se passe-t-il, mellorine d'amour ?" Accoura Sanji avec des coeurs dans les yeux et deux énormes plats de nourriture dans les mains.

"La boussole... Elle... Elle est détraquée !" Balbutia la rousse, paniquée.

Reiko et luffy se penchèrent sur l'objet en question dont l'aiguille tournait dans tous les sens.

"Oh, c'est amusant !" Commenta Luffy.

"C'est marrant, quand tu la regardes longtemps sans bouger elle donne le tournis..." Ajouta la brune, presque fascinée.

**Ne vas pas t'hypnotiser avec une boussole, crétine !**

_Pff, comme si une boussole pourrait m'hypnotiser !_

**Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnerai pas.**

_Tch, sale feuille volante._

**Cervelle d'oiseau.**

Reiko et Luffy se jetèrent sur la nourriture sans plus de cérémonie et suivaient la conversation toute en se goinfrant.

"Hum, c'est vraiment bon comme poisson ce truc." Complimenta Reiko, envoyant Sanji au septième ciel.

**C'est un thon-éléphant il est très réputé pour sa chair. Ce genre de truc est à déguster, gamine.**

"Oui, délicieux !" Rajouta Luffy, la bouche pleine.

"Un Log Pose ?" Demanda Nami en parlant à Crocus. Ce dernier se mit à détailler la-dite boussole.

"Oh, c'est un truc comme ça ?" Demanda Luffy en montrant l'objet qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt sur le Merry. Nami lui mit son poing dans la figure pour ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

"Wow, Dark-Nami est de retour." Commenta la brune en touchant avec un bâton un Luffy gisant au sol. "Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai gardé, ce Log-machin."

Cette remarque lui valut elle aussi un coup de poing Spécial Nami.

**Hin, hin, hin...**

* * *

><p>"Whiskey Peak ?"<p>

_Tu penses que c'est une île en forme de bouteille ?_

**... Je me demande toujours ce que j'ai pu faire pour avoir été collée à quelqu'un comme _toi_.**

_Arrêtes de te plaindre, mouche à trois pattes._

**T'en as pas assez de tes insultes pourries, crevette ?**

_J'ai faim, arrêtes de parler de crevettes, Kurabrutie !_

**On a mangé il y a une demie-heure ! Arrêtes d'avoir faim, sale ventre sur patte !**

_Non, toi, arrêtes de parler de bouffe, pauvre buvard tâché !_

**... C'est quoi encore cette insulte à la noix ?**

"Reiko, arrêtes de fusiller ton carnet du regard, tu fais peur aux autres." Commenta Zoro.

La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver Crocus et les deux lurons louches qui voulaient tuer la baleine la regarder étrangement. Elle se souvint rapidement écouter la discussion entre Luffy et les deux autres qui voulaient que l'équipage les prenne avec eux pour les emmener dans leur île, avant d'être perturbée par une certaine voix dans sa tête.

**Il faut bien te faire la morale et te remettre les idées en place de temps en temps.**

Certaine voix qui retrouva soudainement écrasée par terrel. Reiko frotta le l'entité contre le sol en offrant un sourire crispé aux autres. "Ne vous en occupez pas, ce n'est qu'un crabe que j'ai vu et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écraser.

**Ma couverture, connasse !**

"Elle n'a pas quelques problèmes, votre amie ?" Demanda Mister n°9.

"Non, elle est parfaitement normale." Répliqua Luffy avec un grand sourire.

"Elle est juste schizophrène." Ajouta Usopp en chuchotant.

Les deux "méchants" (si on peut vraiment les appeler "méchants"...) se regardèrent en frissonnant. Sur quel équipage venaient-ils de tomber ?

* * *

><p><em>La vue est magnifique.<em>

**Je suis d'accord, pour une fois.**

De là où Reiko était assise, elle pouvait voir le phare et la baleine géante, ainsi que le Merry, le tout dans un fond de soleil couchant. Elle prit une photo avec Kuro, avant de retourner voir ses amis qui l'appelaient.

La brune fit trois pas avant de trébucher sur...

Rien.

Elle entendit sa conscience ricanner et s'épousseta après avoir été aidée par Sanji. Plus loin, Luffy, Usopp et Zoro riaient à s'en rouler par terre, tandis que les deux intrus ricanaient. La brune grommela un instant dans son coin avant de rejoindre les autres.

"Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose avec cette foutue manie de trébucher tout le temps." Marmonna-t-elle.

**Si tu regardais où tu mettais les pieds, pour commencer ?**

_Je t'ai pas demandé les clés de ta voisine, Kurenfoirée !  
><em>

**_Je n'ai pas de voisines, abrutie._**

_Sac à papier !_

Après avoir fait leurs adieux à papi-fleur et Laboon, ils montèrent tous sur le bateau.

"C'est partit pour Whikey Peak ! GrandLine, on arrive !" S'excita Luffy sur la tête de Merry.

"OUAIS!" Cria l'équipage en réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>* Désolée, il fallait que je la case. Cette scène me faisait trop penser à Pinnochio... :)<p>

**5,613 mots, baaaaaam ! Dans ma face !**

**Il faut dire que j'ai eut du mal à le finir, ce chapitre. Non pas parce que j'avais pas les idées, mais parce que j'en avais TROP ! Du coup au lieu de faire environ 9 pages Libre Office, j'en ai fait 13.**

**Ahlala, qu'est-ce qu'on se sent bien, quand on a finit un chapitre. J'avais presque oublié ce moment, où après avoir passé deux jours à mettre toute nos tripes dans un texte, on l'admire pendant trois plombes, presque essoufflé, tel un zombie, en se demandant fièrement si c'est vraiment nous qui avons pondu cette chose.**

**Bon, je pense que les gens s'en foutent de ce que j'écris en fin de chapitre (encore heureux, vu le taux de conneries que je peux mettre dedans...).**

**Sachez que je vous admire et vous remercie, mes cher petits lecteurs qui continuez à me suivre et à m'envoyer une review de temps en temps dans l'espoir que je me réveille et me bouge les fesses pour vous sortir la suite... Et bien sachez que vous avez réussit ! Yeah, you did it ! *jingle***

**Lâchez vos reviews !  
><strong>

**Je vous aime, Water Flag.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody ! Water Flag is here !**

**I want to say a special thanks to all the reviewers ! I f*cking love ya !**

**Ah, j'vous fais aussi un petit résumé des derniers chapitres (merci à LaVagueFolle pour la suggestion, c'était pas idiot ;D) !**

_Read D. Reiko, 17 ans, jeune lycéenne normale, se retrouve embarquée dans un autre monde à cause d'un 'carnet magique', elle mange par inadvertance un fruit du démon, celui de l'eau, et se retrouve propulsée dans le monde de One Piece (dont elle ne connait rien du tout, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle, héhé), plus précisément à côté du bateau des Pirates du Chapeau de Paille qui décident de la garder avec elle jusqu'à la prochaine île qui est LogueTown._

_Le voyage se passe relativement bien mais Reiko se fait harceler par Luffy qui la veut dans son équipage. Elle refuse car elle ne veut pas être un poids pour eux. Arrivés à Logue Town et après de courts adieux et quelques aventures (pétage de gueule, course-poursuite à travers la ville, bagarres avec un clown et des marines, emplettes de chocolat ...) Reiko finit par rejoindre les Chapeaux de Pailles et ils s'enfuient, direction GrandLine._

_Reiko commence à maîtriser son fruit (avec difficulté), il arrivent à Reverse Mountain et traversent sans GRANDES difficultés, tandis que Reiko et Kuro passent les trois quarts du chapitre à se disputer. La descente se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur à part pour Kuro qui s'est découvert une phobie pour les montagnes russes, ils se font manger par Laboon et Reiko perds connaissance pendant presque toute l'action, la laissant déprimer dans un coin tandis que l'équipage fait connaissance avec Crocus qui leur explique comment naviguer sur GrandLine. Ils acceptent ensuite d'embarquer Miss Wednesday et Mister 9 à Whiskey Peak._

**Fehw~... What a big summary we got here ! \o/**

**Disclaimer: Oda-chin and Reiko and Kuro are mine ! Yeah !**

**Rating: T**

**Have a good time !**

* * *

><p>GrandLine, la mer des arnaques.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Il fait froiiiiiiid !<strong>

_Depuis quand les livres on froid ?_

**Depuis quand les gens peuvent étirer leurs membres comme un élastique ou parler avec un livre par télépathie ?**

_... Touché._

"Hé, Reiko ! Il est pas classe, notre bonhomme de neige ?" Demande Luffy en admirant notre œuvre.

"Si." Je répond pensivement en réajustant mon écharpe sur mon nez. "Mais il manque quelque chose..."

**Et puis comment fais-tu pour ne pas mourir de froid, tu es à peine couverte !**

_Si, j'ai une écharpe !_

**Mais tu portes une jupe et un t-shirt, je n'appelle pas ça "être couvert". T'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?**

_Non, les idiots ne tombent pas malade !_

**... Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de t'auto-insulter ?  
><strong>

_... Auto-dérision, ma vieille._

**Tu dis ça parce que je te l'ai fait remarquer.**

_Grillée._

Ignorant le soupir fatigué de Kurabrutie, je jette un regard sur le pont avant de trouve une branche d'arbre qui fera l'affaire. Je l'attrape et la plante sur le nez de notre sculpture.

**Comment cette branche s'est retrouvée sur le bateau ?**

"Parfait." Je fais, satisfaite. Mon capitaine hoche la tête positivement, faisant tomber la neige qui s'était empilé sur son chapeau de paille.

"Enfin terminé ! On va le nommer Mr. Bonhomme de Neige !"

"Ah non, trop basique comme prénom !" Je réplique. "Il faut l'appeler Mister Snowball !"

"C'est nul !"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Bonhomme de Neige !" Crie Luffy en levant les poings.

"Snowball !" Je réplique en croisant les bras.

"Huhuhu..." Fait Usopp en prenant la pose alors que nous étions à deux doigts de se sauter dessus. "Je n'ai jamais vu de bonhomme de neige aussi laid."

"Eh ?" Je répond en chœur avec le brun, en se tournant vers le tireur qui avait insulté notre travail.

"Ah-ha ! Admirez l'expression de mon âme d'artiste: Snow Queen." Se vante le garçon en montrant la sculpture d'une jolie jeune fille.

"C'est qui ?" Je demande en me grattant la tête.

"Sa petite copine." Répond Zoro en passant derrière nous pour aller s'endormir dans un coin.

"P-P-P-P-PAS DU TOUT !" S'écrie le tireur en piquant un fard.

"Oh, mais elle est pas vraiment petite, sur sa sculpture." Je répond en me tournant vers Luffy. "Il a fait exprès de l'agrandir ?"

"Je sais pas, elle avait pas l'air très grande quand même." Répond le brun, aussi à côté de la plaque que moi.

**Bande d'innocents...**

_Quoi ?  
><em>

"Vous savez ce qu'est une "petite copine" au moins ?" Demande Usopp, sur le cul.

"Évidemment, c'est une amie qui est très petite." Je répond avec Luffy.

"Je... Vous... Laissez tomber." Lâche-t-il après un long silence, interdit.

**Il va falloir que je te fasse un cour sur la vie, gamine.**

_J'ai pas besoin de cours là-dessus, Kuridiote._

**Et tu feras comment lorsqu'un homme viendra te faire des avances, hein ?**

_Et bien il n'aura qu'à avancer, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton truc sur la vie, la vieille._

**... Oui, ça va devenir urgent.**

* * *

><p>POF.<p>

"Bim ! Dans ta face ! Long-nez !" Ria Reiko en se cachant derrière le mat pour éviter une boule de neige.

**Comment as-tu fait - connaissant tes capacités en tir - pour lui envoyer une boule de neige de façon à ce qu'elle soit percée pile au milieu par son nez et qu'elle y reste ?!**

_Je sais pas, je visais Luffy qui était de l'autre côté.  
><em>

**... On va mettre ça sur la chance.  
><strong>

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment avait débuté la bataille de boule de neige (elle se disputait avec Kuro), elle avait fait équipe avec Luffy, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui envoie une boule sans faire exprès et c'était devenu une guerre sans merci et à chacun pour soi depuis. Elle riait comme une folle depuis presque cinq minutes devant son exploit sur le nez d'Usopp, lorsqu'elle se prit une boule en pleine figure qui la fit tomber à la renverse, en plein dans la neige, dans un "POUF" retentissant.

**Hin, hin, hin...**

"Aouch ! Luffy ! Teme !" Insulta la brune en lui envoyant de la neige qui atterrit à ses pieds. Il manqua de s'étouffer en riant encore plus devant ses tirs plus que pitoyables.

Reiko en profita pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire manger la neige, aidée par Usopp qui ne se fit pas prier.

Ils furent interrompus par le cri de Nami. Celle-ci déboula hors de la cabine et donna l'ordre de faire demi-tour.

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?" Demanda Usopp.

"Le navire a changé de cap !" Expliqua Nami. "Dépêchez-vous, faîtes tourner les voiles pour qu'elles prennent le vent, Usopp charges-toi de la poupe ! Sanji, prends la barre !"

"À vos ordres, Nami-chwan !" Répondit Sanji en courant.

Tous se mirent à leur postes et exécutèrent leurs ordres. Mais le temps se modifia.

"Zoro ! Dors pas recouvert de neige !" Cria Usopp, furibond.

"Réveilles-toi, tête d'algue !" Le secoua Sanji avec son pied. "C'est pas le moment de pioncer !"

"Oh, il y a des dauphins là-bas ! Allons-les voir !" Dit Luffy en regardant l'horizon.

"Des dauphins ?!" S'écria Reiko en accourant, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Où ça ! Je veux les voir !"

"Fermez-là !" Asséna Nami en les cognant tous les deux.

_Aouch, Dark-Nami est de retour..._

**Mets-toi au boulot au lieu de te plaindre, gamine.**

_On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te prend le poing super puissant d'une furie rousse bipolaire !_

* * *

><p>"Enfin... Finit..." Murmura Nami en s'effondrant contre la rambarde.<p>

"Hahaha, s'était amusant !" Ria Luffy en époussetant son chapeau de paille avant de le remettre sur la tête.

**Ce type est un monstre.**

_Ah bon, tu trouves ? Moi je pense que ce sont les autres qui n'ont pas assez d'énergie._

**Je me corrige. _Vous_ êtes des monstres.**

Kuro flottait au dessus de ma tête tandis que j'essayais de sortir l'eau d'un verre pour la manipuler dans l'air. Tout ce que je réussissais pour l'instant était de faire sortir un vieux vers de terre tremblant, avant que tout ne retombe et que je me retrouve en sueur. _Décidément, la concentration n'est pas faite pour moi._ Pensais-je en me relevant et en m'étirant, avant de descendre de la vigie par une corde à la Idiana Jones.

... Je me sens bien de dire "Je suis comme la poisse, j'arrive là où on ne m'attend pas.", avec un air mystérieux en posant mon chapeau juste devant mes yeux et en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

**... Sans commentaires.**

_Rabat-joie !_

Décidant de mettre la voix de ma conscience de côté, je me dirige vers mon capitaine, bien décidée à trouver quelque chose pour nous sortir de l'ennui.

"Hé Luffy, je peux utiliser ton bras comme corde à sauter ?"

* * *

><p>Zoro se réveilla de sa sieste et s'étira longuement. "Ah, j'ai bien dormi." Marmonna-t-il avec contentement, avant de se rendre compte que le reste de l'équipage était affalé au sol. Mis à part les deux idiots de service qui jouaient à la corde à sauter avec le bras du Capitaine, bien sûr. "Hé, comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous allongés ici par une si belle journée ? Vous savez au moins si on va dans la bonne direction ?"<p>

Cette dernière phrase reçut des ondes négatives de la part de l'équipage épuisé et il haussa les épaules. "Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ces deux-là ?" Ajouta le sabreur en regardant Miss Wednesday et Mister 9.

"La ferme !" Cria l'égocentrique à couronne.

"On se dirige vers leur ville." Répondit Luffy alors que Reiko s'amusait à faire des vagues avec son bras. "Whiskey Trick, ou un truc comme ça." Ajouta la jeune fille.

_Il n'a vraiment pas d'os, ce type._

**T'as finit de t'extasier sur un bras élastique comme une gamine ?**

_Non ! Regarde ! Je peux même faire un nœud avec son bras !_

**...**

"Donc on leur file un coup de main ?" Demanda Zoro, dubitatif. "On ne leur doit pourtant rien."

"C'est vrai." Dit le brun au chapeau de paille en claquant ses tongs. Il se rendit alors comte que Reiko avait fait un nœud papillon avec son bras et commença à se débattre pour l'enlever tandis que la brune riait aux éclats. "Hé, Reiko, aides-moi à enlever ce truc au lieu de rire !"

"Bande de gamins." Marmonna le vert tandis que Kuro flottait devant sa tête. Il jeta un œil suspicieux au livre qui s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître une écriture sur ses pages blanches.

_**Je confirme.**_

Il resta interdit un moment. Il était habitué à voir Kuro flotter librement dans le bateau et avec eux tout comme il s'était habitué à la présence de Reiko, mais il était toujours surprit par le fait qu'un livre puisse répondre, ou même exprimer son propre avis.

En même temps, un bouquin flottant avec qui on peut avoir une conversation logique et productive, ça ne courrait pas les rues.

Mais bon, cela mis à part, il haussa les épaule. Il décida alors de faire un peu peur à leurs passagers de bord. "Oooooh, ces visages-là ne me disent rien de bon ! Quels sont vos noms, déjà ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Encore !<strong>

Je place mes mains devant moi et me concentre.

**Fermes les yeux, fais le vide dans ton esprit, imagines l'eau. Imagines-la bouger, s'élever, prendre la forme que tu veux.**

Je fais comme demandé et une magnifique lance faite d'eau apparaît devant moi, prête à être envoyée.

... Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

J'en chie comme une malade, j'ai le front en sueur, et tout ce que je vois en ouvrant les yeux est ce pauvre vers de terre d'eau (?) tout tremblotant, qui s'écroule quelques secondes après.

"FUCK !" Je hurle en levant les bras au ciel, désespérée.

**Je t'ai dit de faire le vide dans ta tête !**

_Comment veux-tu que je fasse le vide si tu me parles ?!_

"T'es pas très forte pour maîtriser ton fruit, Reiko." Déclare Luffy en observant mes actions tout en mâchonnant un gigot de viande.

"Tu m'as dit que t'as mit plus de 5 ans à le maîtriser assez pour pouvoir te battre avec !" Je répond en le fusillant du regard.

"C'est vrai."

_J'ai la vague impression de m'être faite arnaquée en mangeant ce fruit._

**C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui l'a mangé.  
><strong>

_Oui mais POURQUOI le fruit de l'EAU ?! Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre, genre je sais pas, le fruit des bulles ! C'est mignon les bulles ! Et puis c'est pas chiant ! Ou même le fruit de la mouette, tu peux voler, chier sur les gens que t'aimes pas et avoir un cris plus qu'agaçant ! Mais non, il a fallut que j'ai l'eau. L'EAU ! Un truc impossible contrôler car suis fucking MAUDITE des eaux !  
><em>

**Seulement l'eau de mer, sinon ce serait impossible pour toi de prendre des bains ou même des douches.  
><strong>

_..._

**...**

_..._

**Vois les bons côtés, si tu peux le maîtriser tu pourras devenir extrêmement puissante et tu pourras peut-être même manipuler les différents états de l'eau et faire pleins de trucs classes.  
><strong>

_Oui, mais en attendant, tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est un vers de terre tremblant !_

** Il t'a traumatisée, ce "vers de terre d'eau".  
><strong>

Je soupire en essuyant la sueur de mon front, avant d'entamer une tablette de chocolat.

La dernière tablette trouvable dans ce bateau...

Et j'ai déjà mangé la moitié.

**Tu viens de l'ouvrir il n'y a même pas cinq secondes !**

"Il va falloir que je refasse mes stocks. En urgence."

**Ça tombe bien, Whiskey Peak est en vue.**

_C'est vrai ?!_

Je me précipite à l'avant du navire, rapidement suivie par le brun qui prend place sur son siège réservé, et scrute l'horizon. On peut voir au loin l'ombre de l'île plongée dans le brouillard.

"Chouette ! La terre ferme !" S'enthousiasme mon capitaine.

"Yeah ! On va pouvoir remplir les stocks de chocolat !" Je répond avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Mais surtout de viande !" Ajoute Luffy en agitant les bras.

"Non, de chocolat surtout." Je réplique.

"Non, viande."

"Chocolat !"

"VIANDE !"

"CHOCOLAT !"

BONK !

"VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINIT TOUS LES DEUX ?!" Hurle Dark-Nami avec une aura noire et un air de démon extrêmement flippant sur le visage.

"H-Hai..." Pleurnichons-nous en se tenant la tête d'où commençait à naître une bosse.

"Pff, aucuns sens des priorités." Marmonne-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. "Avant tout, il faut trouver des trésors !" Elle avait dit ça avec des berrys dans les yeux et son poing encore fumant levé vers le ciel.

"..."

* * *

><p>Après notre petite correction, je suis allée voir les deux passagersintrus qui discutaient (complotaient) à voix basse, accroupis dans un coin du navire. Je me suis accroupie à leurs côtés et écoutaient leurs conversation tout en mâchonnant ma tablette. Ils discutaient de la façon dont ils allaient s'enfuir du bateau lorsqu'on arriverait.

"... et au moment où on sera sur la rambarde, on les regarde avec un air maléfique et on saute dans l'eau pour rejoindre la baie." Conclut Miss Wednesday.

"J'aurais plutôt rajouté une courbette élégante en les remerciant de la balade, mais en gardant l'air maléfique et en rajoutant une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Le tout bien synchronisé, ça fait plus classe." Je commente en les regardant. Ils ne semblent pas m'avoir remarqué, trop occupés à surveiller l'équipage qui est devant eux.

"Oui, je pense que l'idiote brune a raison." Acquiesce Mister 9.

"Oui, je suis aussi d'accord avec l'idiote brune." Dit Miss Wednesday en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel les deux énergumènes semblèrent se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les deux se retournent lentement vers moi, avant de pâlir. "Yo." Fais-je avec un grand sourire en faisant le salut militaire abrégé (avec seulement deux doigts, quoi).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Crient les deux comploteurs en faisant un bond de deux mètres.

J'explose de rire devant leur action. Attirant l'attention des autres.

"Ne commences pas à leur faire peur toi aussi !" Menace Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lève les mains devant moi dans un geste d'innocence. "J'ai rien fait." Puis après avoir réfléchit. "Je leur ai juste donné un ou deux conseils pour avoir la classe."

Elle me jette un regard dubitatif et je souris d'un air embarrassé en me frottant la nuque. Cela ne dure pas longtemps puisque les deux énergumènes font leur show de sortie. Ils suivent mes conseils, avant d'ajouter un "Bye, bye, Baby !" et de sauter hors du navire pour s'enfuir, laissant l'équipage les regarder partir, bouche-bée.

"Ils sont partis." Dit Nami.

"C'était qui eux, finalement ?" Ajouta Usopp.

"Hm, hm. C'est beaucoup mieux avec la courbette et le remerciement." Marmonnais-je en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. "Même si j'aurais pas mit le 'bye, bye, baby !' à la fin. C'était tout pourrit cette phrase."

**Esprit contradictoire, bonjooooour ! Concentres-toi sur ce qu'il se passe dehors au lieu de bloquer sur deux guignols louches !**

_Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Kurabrutie !_

**C'est KURO !**

Néanmoins, je me place à la rambarde pour observer le canal dans lequel nous entrions.

"Ils sont presque glauques quand même, ces cactus..." Je remarque pensivement, gagnant l'attention d'Usopp qui commence à trembler.

"Argh, je suis en train de contracter la maladie du 'je ne peux pas aller sur cette île' !" Fais le tireur en mimant sa mort.

"Bah ! C'est pas comme si leurs pics seraient actuellement des tombes ! Hahaha !" Je rie joyeusement à ma conclusion avant de monter les escaliers menant à la proue du navire pour avoir une meilleure vue.

SBAM !

**POUAHAHAHA !**

"QUI A MIT UN CRABE SUR CETTE MARCHE ?!"

* * *

><p>Après s'être mise un ou deux pansements pour couvrir les coupures qu'elle avait reçut durant sa chute dans les escaliers (<em>douloureuse, la chute<em>), et avoir troqué son ancienne tenue contre un mini-short en jean, un t-shirt bleu clair à bretelles avec une spirale orange sur le devant et une paire de baskets, Reiko remonta sur le pont pour être accueillie par des acclamations. Sur les deux bords du canal se trouvaient des gens applaudissant le navire. Elle s'approcha de ses nakamas pour avoir une explication. "Il se passe quoi, là ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. "Répondit Nami. "Mais on dirait qu'ils aiment les pirates."

**Ça pue le piège.**

_Ah bon ? Je sens rien de spécial..._

**... C'est une image, abrutie.**

"Oh ! Il y a plein de jolies filles !" S'extasia Sanji.

"Ils nous aiment ! Les pirates sont tous des héros à leurs yeux !" Dit Usopp dans le même état, faisant des baisers volants à la foule.

"Trop cool ! " S'exclama Reiko en regardant les gens les applaudir. "Je vais pouvoir dévaliser les chocolateries sans problème alors !"

"Ne penses _même pas_ à t'attirer des problèmes, toi." Menaça Nami avec une aura malveillante.

"H-hai, Nami-nee-chan."

L'équipage jeta l'ancre et fut accueilli par un grand homme avec une coiffure ressemblant aux perruques blanches des aristocrates de l'époque.

_Papi-bigoudis !_

**Arrêtes d'inventer des surnoms pourris à n'importe qui !  
><strong>

"Bienve-... Hum ! Ma-ma-maaaaaa~... !" Commença l'homme avant que sa voix ne flanche et qu'il fasse une vocalise. Puis il reprit. "Mon nom est Igarappoi. Je suis le maire de cette ville."

"Ah, je suis Luffy. Enchanté." Répondit le brun au chapeau de paille avant de pointer la coiffure du maire. "Ossan, tes cheveux sont trop bouclés."

"Vous utilisez des bigoudis pour les faire ou c'est naturel ?" Demanda Reiko en s'approchant pour les voir.

"La distillerie d'alcool et la musique endiablée sont les deux mamelles de notre ville." Continua l'homme comme si il n'avait pas entendu. "Notre hospitalité est notre fierté. Un océan entier de liqueur est à votre disposition. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le banquet de ce soir ?"

"Vous avez du chocolat ?" Questionna la brune aux yeux bleus.

"Oui."

"AVEC PLAISIR !" S'écrièrent Luffy, Sanji, Usopp et Reiko en se tenant par les épaules et en sautillant vers la direction que pointait le maire.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein. Usopp frimmait, Sanji draguait, Nami et Zoro buvaient et Luffy et Reiko mangeaient, tandis que les gens s'extasiaient sur leurs capacités. Reiko avait rejoint la fête un peu en retard, le temps de dévaliser les magasins les plus proches - elle voulait à tout prix refaire ses stocks.<p>

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez ingurgiter autant de nourriture. C'en est presque écœurant.**

_Roh, tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse de ma super capacité à manger énormément !_

**Je suis surtout jalouse de ton idiotie...**

_Sérieux ?!_

**C'était ironique.**

_..._

"Hé, ojou-chan ! Ne te laisses pas déconcentrer !" L'avertit un des hommes qui suivait la compétition de nourriture avalée entre elle et Luffy.

"Yoooosh !" S'écria la brune avant de manger de plus belle sous les sifflements admiratifs de leurs spectateurs.

* * *

><p>"Arg... J'en peux plus..." Gémit Reiko en se tenant le ventre douloureusement.<p>

**C'est bien fait pour toi, gamine.**

"M-merci pour le repas..." Articula Luffy en tombant à la renverse.

"Et c'est un ex-æquo pour le capitaine et sa subordonnée !" Conclut un commentateur improvisé. "Ils ont réussit à vaincre à eux-deux huit de nos meilleurs cuisiniers !"

_J'adore cet endroit._

**Ça pue l'arnaque, oui !**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les acclamations reprennent et que les deux protagonistes s'endorment à poings fermés.

* * *

><p>Oh oui, chocolat...<p>

**Reiko ! Debout !**

Plein de chocolat...

**Réveilles-toi, gamine !**

Une piscine de chocolat, avec des poneys en chocolat...

**... des poneys ?**

Fondant-papillons...

**...**

Gnaa~... ! Paradis...

**REIKO ! BOUGES-TOI LE CUL CERVELLE DE PIAF !**

PAF !

"ITEEEEE !" Je hurle en me levant en sursaut avant de poser une main sur mon visage, là où le livre venait de s'écraser violemment. Je jette un regard assassin à l'entité flottant au dessus de moi. "QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND, TEME ?!"

**C'était un piège.**

...

"Gné ?"

**Whiskey Peak. Chasseur de primes. Truffée. Vous, pirates. Capiche ?**

...

"Pourquoi tu parles en morse, Kurabutie ?" Je demande en me frottant les yeux encore ensommeillés. Kuro pousse un hurlement frustré.

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout l'équipage dors, mais pas une trace des habitants. Ni de Zoro d'ailleurs.

**Ça-y-est ? T'as enfin compris qu'on est en danger ?**

_Roh, laisse moi tranquille, bouquin stupide, si les gens sont partis c'est qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux et Zoro a du partir pisser. Après tout même un monstre vert a des besoins dans la vie._

Je soupire et me rendors en prenant l'énorme ventre de mon capitaine comme coussin. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car je me prit à nouveau ce satané carnet en pleine figure.

**DEBOUT !**

"Ite-te-te..." Je gémis en me frottant le crâne. Le livre se planta devant moi et s'ouvrit pour me montrer la carte de Whikey Peak.

**J'ai fait mes recherches cette nuit, cette île s'appelle en fait Cactus Island, et c'est un repère de chasseurs de primes travaillant pour Baroque Works, une organisation criminelle. Ils capturent chaque tête mise à prix passant ici !**

Je tape mon poing dans ma paume dans un instant de révélation.

_Oooooh... C'est pour ça qu'ils lorgnaient tous sur Luffy ! Je me demandais aussi..._

**... Passons. Maintenant tu vas bien vouloir te lever et-... Où est-ce que tu pars comme ça ?**

"Chercher mon moment de gloire !"

**Hein ? Hé, non, non, non, non, non ! Reviens ici crétine !**

Je referme la porte et entend Kuro s'écrase contre celle-ci dans un "BONK!". J'explose de rire en m'éloignant.

_Occupes-toi des autres, on se retrouve plus tard !_

* * *

><p>Reiko marchait dans les rues, la lumière de la lune éclairant son passage. Elle ne savait pas trop où se diriger, dont elle avait décidé de suivre les corps tranchés jonchant les rues.<p>

_Beurk._ Pensa la brune en contournant un homme gisant avec une énorme entaille sur le torse. _Ça, c'est du travail à Zoro._

Elle songea à Kuro. En vérité, elle était partie car elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois rater toute l'action, et elle sentait déjà le savon qu'allait lui passer sa conscience.

"Bah, on verra ça plus tard." Songea-t-elle en chassant l'idée de sa tête. "Pour l'instant, partons à la recherche de ce bon vieux marimo ! Héhéhé..."

Elle marcha encore un petit moment, avant d'entendre des bruits de combat dans la rue adjacente. La brune se colla au mur et passa sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Avant de la cacher à nouveau derrière la façade presque immédiatement.

Elle venait d'éviter de justesse un homme qui avait été envoyé voler sur une dizaine de mètres. Reiko siffla d'admiration en voyant la distance parcourue du corps, avant de repasser sa tête pour voir l'auteur du tir.

Sans surprise, elle trouva l'épéiste toujours dans sa position de combat, attendant un autre éventuel attaquant. La jeune fille décida de sortir de sa cachette. "Joli tir." Complimenta-t-elle en proposant un carré de chocolat à Zoro avec un sourire amusé."Tu m'apprendras à le faire ?"

"Lorsque tu sortiras de ton entraînement avec moins de cinquante coupures." Répondit-il en acceptant la douceur avec un sourire sadique.

Car oui, il n'y avait pas que son fruit du démon que Reiko essayait de maîtriser. Elle s'était mise aussi en tête d'apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir s'en sortir et ne plus être un poids inutile pour le reste de l'équipage. Les séances de tirs avec Usopp furent immédiatement rayées de la liste par l'ensemble de l'équipage après qu'elle ait manqué de tiré une balle dans la tête à Nami. Sanji refusait strictement de porter un coup à une fille et Nami était trop occupée avec la navigation et avait abandonné à lui en expliquer les notions, il lui restait donc Zoro et Luffy avec bvnc qui elle pouvait de battre. Zoro étant un très bon maître mais grand sadique (elle sortait souvent de ses entraînements couverte de bandages, au point que Usopp manquait d'avoir une attaque de temps en temps en la confondant avec une momie) il lui enseignait essentiellement l'esquive, puisque Reiko était incapable de tenir un simple sabre dans le bon sens. Ses combats avec Luffy étaient tout aussi douloureux, mais finissaient le plus souvent avec plusieurs bleus et hématomes couvrant son corps pour la jeune fille et un fou rire pour son capitaine.

"C'est vicieux ça, t'as juste envie de m'utiliser comme punching-ball pour tester tes nouvelles attaques !" Répliqua-t-elle en boudant.

"Ah, je suis découvert." Déclara-t-il simplement.

_S-sadique !_

Ils entendirent des bruits de course et partirent se cacher dans une ruelle. Tandis que Reiko observait en se marrant silencieusement les hommes à leur recherche passer sans les voir, Zoro empoigna ses deux nouveaux sabres. "Mes deux nouvelles acquisitions de LogueTown: Sandai Kitetsu et Yubashiri. C'est l'occasion rêvée de vous mettre à l'épreuve." Murmura-t-il avec un air excité. "Ces hommes vont nous servir de défouloir !"

"Tu parles à tes sabres, maintenant ?" Questionna Reiko en prenant un air innocemment. Zoro lui envoya un regard assassin et elle ricana.

"Hahahaha ! Je vous ai trouvés !" Les coupa un homme sur le toit au dessus d'eux. Il pointa son pistolet à silex sur eux et Zoro eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Reiko et de les faire basculer à l'intérieur de la maison par la porte derrière eux. Ils se cachèrent derrière une table tandis que d'autres chasseurs étaient arrivés et commençaient à tirer dans la pièce. La brune aux yeux bleus se frotta l'arrière du crâne où une bosse commençait à naître. Elle s'était prit le coin de la table lorsque le sabreur l'a retournée. "Hé, tu peux pas faire attention, Marimo ?" Grogna-t-elle.

"Tais-toi et défends-toi au lieu de te plaindre, crétine !" Répliqua-t-il, agacé avant de dégainer un de ses sabres. "Je pars devant, je vais tester Yubashiri." Il n'attendit pas de réponses et coupa la table en deux avant d'attaquer.

Il disparut du champ de vision de la brune et réapparut derrière leurs attaquants. Ceux-ci eurent un moment de stupeur, avant de tomber au sol, inertes.

"Pfeuh, crâneur." Ronchonna Reiko en sortant. Elle évita de justesse un coup de sabre d'un homme derrière et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles. "Reiko-Kick !"

"Quel nom pourris." Commenta Zoro, blasé. Reiko lui jeta un regard irrité. "Parce que 'Onigiri' c'est mieux, peut-être ?"

Il tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Ce fut ainsi pendant un moment: Zoro tranchait et testait ses nouveaux sabres, tandis que Reiko lançait "Reiko-Kick" et "Reiko-Punch" sur tous ses assaillants. Jusqu'au moment où Zoro se fit attaquer par Miss Monday, une femme body-buildée comme un homme, à la beau noire, aux cheveux roses et là la voix très féminine.

_Eeeeh ? Je pensais que c'était un homme !_ Eut temps de penser Reiko avant d'esquiver un coup de poignard grâce à ses réflexes nouvellement acquis, mais elle reçut quand même une entaille sur la joue. "Aïeuh ! Mais ça fait mal, ça !" S'écria-t-elle avant d'assommer le coupable d'un uppercut bien sentit.

Un sourire satisfait fendit son visage lorsqu'elle observa son résultat, puis elle se tourna vers le groupe d'hommes lui bloquant le passage en se craquant les jointures. "À qui le tour ?"

_Putain, qu'est-ce que j'en rêvais de sortir cette phrase dans ce genre de situation !_

* * *

><p>"Ghyaaaarg !" Cria le dernier assaillant avant de s'effondrer à terre.<p>

Reiko se redressa et courut jusqu'à la rive du canal où elle ne vit personne. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce qu'un autre type bizarre sorte de nulle-part et l'attaque avec n'importe quoi pouvant faire mal (et c'est dire, elle a même vu une femme lui lancer un serpent venimeux en pleine figure et un gamin l'attaquer avec une tronçonneuse). Se rendant compte que plus personne n'était dans le coin, elle s'écroula au sol et resta ainsi, sur le dos, les membres écartés.

_Je suis crevée._

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure qu'elle se battait et courait dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait pas autant d'endurance que Luffy et Zoro, et maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée elle le ressentait. Elle était couverte de coupures, ses pieds était douloureux, et elle voyait déjà apparaître des bleus et hématomes sur son corps.

Et en plus elle avait perdu Zoro.

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans reconnaître les environs.

Rectification. Elle _s'était_ perdue.

* * *

><p>Mon ventre pousse un énorme grognement qui résonne dans la rue vide.<p>

Je soupire en tapotant mon ventre dans l'ultime espoir de le calmer. "Fehw... Tous ces combats m'ont donné faim."

Actuellement, je marche le long du canal, en espérant trouver un signe de vie. Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile, puisque je suis dans une _ville_.

_... ALORS POURQUOI JE NE CROISE PERSONNE ?!_

Je tourne à l'intersection et vois des personnes inertes jonchant la rue.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, Zoro et moi avons dégommé la moitié des habitants de la ville... _Je pense en tapant la paume de ma main avec mon poing avant de rire nerveusement. "Nami va nous tuer."

Des bruits d'explosion et de combats retentissent soudainement au loin. _Quoi, il y en a encore ? C'est moi où ils se multiplient comme des lapins ces chasseurs de primes ?_ Je fronce les sourcils et cours vers l'origine, pour arriver dans une rue et tomber nez-à-nez avec Zoro. "Oh ! Te voilà Marimo ! Je t'ai cherché partout !" Puis j'aperçois Luffy qui sort d'un bâtiment en ruine en tenant un type par le col. "Oh, Luffy est là aussi ?"

"Reiko !" Fait Zoro en me voyant, il a un air soulagé sur le visage. "Expliques à Luffy ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure ! Il est incontrôlable!"

Et comme pour décrire les faits, Luffy se rue vers nous en brandissant son poing. "Pousses-toi, Reiko ! Je dois mettre une raclée à cet ingrat !"

"Wow, effectivement, il est pas content." Je remarque en sautant sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. J'attéris non-loin de miss Weekend... ou Weekday... bref, la fille aux cheveux bleus qui faisait partie des deux rigolos qu'on a ramené avec nous. Celle-ci est couverte de bleus, ses habits sont partiellement brûlés et ses cheveux sont détachés. Elle semble stupéfaite par la scène. J'aperçois à ses côtés un canard géant.

_Un canard géant. Rien que ça. Et bientôt on verra des hommes dinosaures._

* * *

><p>Quelque part sur GrandLine, le capitaine X-Drake éternua.<p>

"Tiens ? Je n'ai pourtant pas attrapé de rhumes..." Marmonna-t-il avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à la carte qu'il étudiait à ce moment.

* * *

><p>"Hé, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?" Je demande à Miss-quelque-chose. Elle sors de sa torpeur en sursaut pour me regarder. "M-Miss Wednesday." Balbutie-t-elle automatiquement.<p>

"Ah-ha, je me disais bien que c'était un truc comme ça." Je m'exclame en claquant des doigts, puis je retourne mon attention sur le jeune fille qui me fixait d'un air surpris. "Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe actuellement ?"

"Et bien... Ton nakama aux cheveux verts est arrivé et m'a sauvée en disant qu'il était obligé à cause de votre navigatrice, puis votre capitaine est arrivé et a commencé à l'attaquer en l'accusant d'avoir battu tout le monde. Je pense qu'il y a un quiproquo entre eux." M'explique-t-elle en regardant des deux idiots se battre.

J'ouvre une tablette de chocolat et commence à manger en observant la scène. "Eeeeeeh..."

"C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!" S'exclame-t-elle devant mon comportement. Je hausse les épaules. "Bah, ils arrêterons de se battre à un moment ou un autre."

_Et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire dilapider par ces deux monstres, surtout quand ils sont en colère.  
><em>

Je réprime un frisson d'horreur à l'idée. Puis explose simplement de rire en voyant deux autres 'méchants' de Baroque Works se ruer vers eux et se faire recaler comme des moustiques par mes nakamas. "Mouahahahaha ! C'est trop drôle !"

"Ce sont tes amis tu devrais les arrêter..." Conseille la bleue en me jetant un regard condescendant. Je fais un geste de la main comme pour dégager l'idée en souriant. "Laisses-les se chamailler, ils sont robustes." Je lui propose un carré de chocolat qu'elle refusa avant de retourner son attention sur la scène, inquiète. "Quelle force, quand même..."

Alors que les deux énergumènes allaient reprendre leur baston, Dark-Nami apparaît et leur administre un magnifique coup de poing les envoyant balader.

"Aouch!" Je commente avec empathie.

"C'EST PAS FINIT CE BORDEL ?!" Hurle-t-elle tandis qu'une aura démoniaque l'enveloppe. Elle s'approcha des deux et les attrapa par le col. "Heureusement pour vous que la fille est encore saine et sauve ! J'ai faillit passer à côté de mon million de berrys à cause de vous !"

"Vous..." Commence Miss Wednesday. "Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?"

Nami cligna des yeux à la question, tandis que Luffy et Zoro recommençaient à se battre. "Ah, c'est vrai, ce serait peut-être mieux si nous te mettions au parfum. Voudrais-tu passer un accord avec moi ?"

"Un... accord ?" Répète la jeune fille sans comprendre.

"Arrêtez de vous battre !" Hurle la sorcière en frappant les garçons une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p>"Mouahahahaha ! Ça alors Zoro, t'aurais dû me le dire !" Ria Luffy avant de se prendre un coup de fourreau sur le crâne.<p>

"C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire mais tu ne m'écoutais pas !" S'écria le bretteur, agacé.

"Moi qui croyais que tu les avait tous tués parce que tu n'avais pas eut ton plat favoris." Continua le brun.

"C'EST TOI QUI AURAIT FAIT ÇA, TEME !"

Le capitaine ria de plus belle. "Ah, c'est pas grave !"

"VOUS DEUX ! FERMEZ-LÀ !" Asséna Nami en se tournant vers eux, énervée. Reiko pouffa en voyant les têtes d'enfant grondés des deux hommes, avant de se prendre elle aussi un poing sur le crâne. "Donc voilà notre offre: nous vous escortons jusqu'à Alabasta et vous nous offrez un milliard de Berry. Tu as vu à quel point ils sont forts, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un marché honnête, tu ne crois pas ?"

"C'est impossible." Répondit Vivi en baissant la tête. "Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée. Merci."

"Quoi ? Tu est une princesse, non ? Il ne s'agit que d'un milliard..." Questionna Nami sans comprendre.

"Connaissez-vous une île appelée Alabasta ?"

Vivi leur expliqua son histoire et ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans son royaume et pourquoi elle avait rejoint Baroque Works. Lorsqu'elle finit, la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait tout faire pour les retenir.

"Je vois, tout s'explique maintenant." Marmonna Nami en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Si une guerre civile se prépare, l'argent doit faire défaut..."

"Hé" Fit Luffy en attirant l'attention de la princesse. "Tu sais qui est derrière tout ça ?"

"L-la véritable identité du Boss ?!" S'exclama Vivi en écarquillant les yeux."Ne me demandez pas une telle chose !"

"Mais tu le sais, alors ?" Demanda Reiko en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commença à paniquer. "Ne me demandez pas ! Je ne peux rien dire ! Si je vous le dis ils vous rechercheront aussi !" Nami ria à cette réponse. "On ne peut pas en arriver là ! Il va de soi que pour essayer d'assujetir tout un peuple, il faut être extrêmement puissant, non ?"

"Oui, il l'est." Répliqua Vivi en retournant son attention sur ses poings tremblants. "Quelle que soit votre force, vous n'êtes pas de taille face à lui ! C'est un des Shichibukai... Crocodile !"

Il y eut un blanc.

"Elle l'a dit." Remarquais-je.

"Qui ça ?" Demanda Luffy, tandis que Vivi se rendait compte de sa bourde.

"Tu viens de le dire." Asséna Zoro avec un air blasé.

C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'une loutre et un vautour les observaient. Il y eut un nouveau blanc.

"Les loutres portent des pyjamas dans ce monde ?" Demanda Reiko en se grattant la tête, incrédule.

"Jamais vu ça, c'est amusant." Répondit Luffy en observant les deux animaux partir.

"Minute ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais de la loutre et du vautours ?!" Hurla Nami en secouant Vivi comme un prunier. "Maintenant on a un Shichibukai à nos trousses !"

"Elle a dit 'Shichibukai' !" Releva Luffy en se tournant vers Zoro, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Tant qu'à faire !"

"C'est quoi un shichi... truc ?" Demanda Reiko, sans comprendre.

"Les Shichibukais sont un groupe de sept puissants et célèbres pirates, dirigeant ou non un équipage, qui se sont alliés au Gouvernement Mondial." Expliqua Zoro.

"Eeeeeeeeeh ? Ça a l'air amusant !" Répondit Reiko avant de croquer un morceau de chocolat tandis que Luffy explosait de rire.

"Quelle veine d'avoir à en combattre un aussi tôt." Commenta Zoro.

"Je me demande de quoi il a l'air !" S'exclama l'homme au chapeau de Paille, d'un air excité.

"Tu penses qu'il aura une tête de crocodile ?" Lui demanda Reiko avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Oh ouais, avec un énooooooooorme manteau blanc en fourrure !" S'enflamma son capitaine.

"FERMEZ-LA VOUS TROIS !" Hurla Nami avant de partir. "Je dois à tout prix m'en aller tant qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon visage."

Elle aperçut plus loin la loutre en pyjama qui lui montra leur portraits très ressemblant, avant de s'envoler une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Mah, nous sommes désormais tous les quatre sur la liste noire de Crocodile." Déclara Zoro en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête tandis que la navigatrice hurlait de désespoir.

"Shishishi, c'est tellement excitant." Répliqua Luffy.

* * *

><p>"Ma-ma-maaaaah!" Fit Igaram en faisant une vocalise pour atteindre un ton plus aigu pour imiter la voix de Vivi. " Bien, désormais je vais partir."<p>

"Mouahahaha ! Papi-bigoudis ! Vous êtes trop drôle !" Ria Reiko en l'entendant.

"Hahaha ! Ossan, vous réussissez très bien à imiter sa voix !" Complimenta Luffy dans le même état.

"Imiter quoi ?" Dit Zoro, incrédule.

Vivi donna à contre-cœur l'Eternal Pose d'Alabasta et lui fit ses Au Revoir, puis Igaram s'éloigna dans leur bateau. Luffy croisa les bras derrière sa tête. "Il est partit. C'était un chic type, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, nous pouvons compter sur lui." Répondit Vivi en jetant un regard vers le capitaine.

Soudain, le bateau qui se trouvait désormais au large explosa. Tous regardèrent la scène, choqués, tandis qu'un vent violent souffla, manquant de les faire tomber.

"Oh... Putain..." Réussit à articuler Reiko, stupéfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pfouah ! Je déteste lorsque les chapitres prennent une fin aussi noire... Mais j'étais obligée de couper maintenant, car sinon je n'aurait pas pu m'arrêter. Déjà qu'à la base, je voulais caser toute la partie de Whiskey Peak, plus le début de Little Garden... J'ai du couper plein de petites scènes pour pouvoir rentrer ce que je voulais dedans...<strong>

**Je me suis encore un peu trop enflammée, je pense...**

**Je pense que je vous sortirai un petit chapitre spécial scènes coupées, ça pourrait être marrant...**

**Bref, laissez un commentaire, même pour dire "j'aime les hommes-crocodiles avec des manteaux de fourrure blancs" et soutenir Reiko et Luffy !**

**PS: LA PUBLICATION DES CHAPITRES SERA ALÉATOIRE, COMME JE TROUVE TOUJOURS LES MOYENS D'ÊTRE EN RETARD ET QUE JE CETTE FICTION N'EST QU'UN PASSE TEMPS, JE N'ÉCRIT DONC QUE LORSQUE J'AI LE TEMPS DE LE FAIRE. (Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y pense pas, et que je ne réfléchit pas à une suite. :3)**

**See you laterrrr ! \o/**

**Water Flag.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bleh !**

**... Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

**ChibichibiLuna:**** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! :3**

**Fan nanonyme:**** Hahaha, merci beaucoup ! Bah, lorsque je dis que la publication est aléatoire, c'est dans le sens où je peux mettre 3/4 jours à écrire un chapitre, comme un mois entier, mais je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser le "un mois" ;) Rdv en bas pour les infos sur les scènes coupées. :3 PS: ravie de t'avoir fait aimer mon OC, moi non plus je n'aime pas les Mary-Sues et j'espère que Reiko s'en éloigne le plus ! (Même si on est mal barrés parce que je lui ai déjà filé Kuro... et un Mizu Mizu no Mi... -.-')**

**COOKIESPOWAA:**** Merci ! Oui, Reiko est complètement folle, c'est pour ça que je l'adore. J'avoue que moi aussi des fois je ne comprend pas trop ce que j'écris et je me perd un peu dans les conversations, mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit compréhensible ! :') Héhéhé, pour Drake, j'ai pensé à lui en écrivant devant la télé, ils passaient un documentaire sur les dinosaures (voyez d'où peut provenir les idées... \o/)**** Oh, et je suis heureuse que tu soutiennes l'équipe des hommes-crocodiles avec des manteaux de fourrure blancs ! :D **

**la vague folle: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise (par contre ce serait dommage si tu mourrais en la lisant... OHOHOHOHO ! *PAN!*) ;3**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Eiichiro Oda, sauf Reiko et Kuro (et mon histoire, bien sûr). :3  
><strong>

**Rating: T, comme d'hab', pas qu'il y ait énormément de gros mots, mais on est jamais sûr... :)  
><strong>

**C'est partit !**

* * *

><p>Cuir, cuir, cuir et moustache !<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Précédemment:<em>

_"Oui, nous pouvons compter sur lui." Répondit Vivi en jetant un regard vers le capitaine._

_Soudain, le bateau qui se trouvait désormais au large explosa. Tous regardèrent la scène, choqués, tandis qu'un vent violent souffla, manquant de les faire tomber._

_"Oh... Putain..." Réussit à articuler Reiko, stupéfaite._

* * *

><p><strong>Reiko ! Usopp et Sanji sont au bateau ! Dès que vous arrivez on lève l'encre !<strong>

"Kuro me dit que les gars sont déjà au bateau." Informa la brune aux yeux bleus d'une voix blanche, toujours sous le choc.

La jeune fille vit son capitaine prendre son chapeau qui a été soufflé lors du choc. Il prit une grande inspiration et cria. "C'ÉTAIT QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !" avant de partir en courant.

_Perfect timing, Kuro..._ Pensa la brune avec une pointe d'ironie.

Zoro réagit à la suite. "Nami ! Le Log !"

"C'est bon ! Il est réglé !" Répondit Nami en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa boussole.

"Emmenez-là ! Montez à bord du navire !" Ordonna-t-il avant de partir à la suite de son capitaine pour préparer la caravelle.

"Vivi ! Vivi !" Appela la navigatrice en se tournant vers la princesse. Celle-ci ne réagit pas. Les deux autres filles s'approchèrent d'elle et Nami la prit par l'épaule. "Dépêches-toi ! S'ils nous repèrent ici, tout ceci aura été vain !"

C'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent l'état de la jeune fille. Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas craquer. La rousse la prit dans ses bras. "Ça va aller, on va te ramener chez-toi. Tu vois ceux-là ? Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils ont sauvé tout East Blue. Simplement à eux cinq. Qu'est-ce que Baroque Works pour eux ? Qu'est-ce que Crocodile ? Les Shichibukais n'ont pas une chance !" Finit elle en forçant un sourire confiant.

Reiko sentit la colère monter en elle, se propageant dans son corps. Elle imaginait très bien comment pouvais se sentir Vivi à cet instant. Princesse de 16 ans, dont la vie de milliers de gens reposait sur ses pauvres épaules et dont l'unique personne de confiance la soutenant dans son périple venait de disparaître dans les flammes du bateau qui brûlait au large. Tout ça à cause d'un pauvre type mégalomaniaque, mafieux en herbe, voulant prendre le contrôle sur une île.

_Je vais briser les couilles à ce Crocodile._ Fut sa seule pensée à ce moment.

* * *

><p>"Reiko ! Nami ! Vivi ! Dépêchez-vous !" Cria Zoro depuis le bateau.<p>

"Je ne peux pas le laisser ici !" Dit Vivi à Nami.

"Mais on a pas le temps de le chercher !" Répliqua la navigatrice.

"Zoro, il nous manque le canard géant !" L'informa Reiko.

"Hein ?"

"Le canard au bec tacheté." L'éclaira Nami. "Elle dit qu'il aurait dû venir à ses coups de sifflets, mais ce n'est pas le cas."

"Vous parlez de lui ?" Demanda le bretteur en pointant le-dit canard qui leva l'aile avec un "Quack!".

"OÙ ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉ ?!" Hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles en chœur.

"Il était déjà à bord quand on est arrivés."

Vivi soupira de soulagement avant de monter, suivie par Nami.

"Si on suit la rivière, on débouchera sur la mer et on pourra alors naviguer plus vite." Expliqua la bleue une fois sur le pont du navire.

"D'accord." Répondit Nami après l'avoir écoutée attentivement avant de vérifier la direction du Log Pose.

"Très bien !" S'écria Luffy alors que le navire mettait les voiles.

* * *

><p>"Hé, Vivi." Fit Zoro en descendant du pont supérieur. "Combien d'hommes sont à nos trousses."<p>

"Je ne sais pas..." Répondit Vivi en réfléchissant. "Baroque Works compte deux mille employés environ. J'ai entendu parler de villes similaires à celle-ci dans les environs."

"Impossible. Deux mille personnes ?!" Répéta Nami, les yeux écarquillés.

_Ouhlà, ça fait beaucoup de gens, ça..._

"Eh ? Le bateau lève l'ancre ?" Demanda Usopp alors qu'ils se réveillait avec Sanji.

_Comment t'as fait pour les emmener sur le bateau sans qu'ils ne se réveillent ?_

**Ils étaient réveillés, je leur ai dit qu'ils fallait qu'ils vous attendant au bateau et ils se sont endormis là, comme personne n'était arrivé.**

La brune se demanda vaguement comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas remarquer les corps sans vie jonchant les rues sur le chemin du Vogue Merry mais haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle-même n'aurait rien remarqué si Kuro ne lui avait rien dit.

"Vous êtes enfin réveillés ?" Demanda Nami en leur jetant un regard blasé.

"Un instant ! Restons une nuit de plus !" Objecta Sanji, au bord de la panique.

"Il a raison !" Ajouta Usopp.

"C'était une ville si attrayante et les filles étaient si ravissantes !"

_J'pense que c'est surtout les filles qui l'intéressent._

**Oui.**

"On est pas prêts de retrouver une ville comme ça !" Fit Usopp. "Ne précipitons pas les choses, nous sommes des pir-...!"

BONK ! BONK !

"Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils disent..." Déclara Zoro, blasé. "Hé, tâches d'abord de leur expliquer !" Ajoute-t-il en voyant Nami revenir avec les poings fumants.

"C'est fait, j'ai simplement sauté les détails ennuyeux." Répondit la rousse d'un air mi-satisfait, mi-sadique, donnant des frissons à Reiko et Vivi. "On est en train de s'éloigner de l'île." Remarqua-t-elle avait de vérifier à nouveau la direction du Log Pose.

"Super, le brouillard !" S'exclama Luffy.

"On voit rien..." Bouda Reiko en essayant de percer l'horizon à travers la purée de pois.

"L'aube ne va pas tarder à apparaître." Rassura Nami.

"C'est une bonne chose d'avoir échappé à nos poursuivants." Déclara quelqu'un.

"C'est certain." Répondit la navigatrice.

"Méfiez-vous des hauts-fonds pour ne pas endommager la coque."

"Tu peux me faire confiance !" Rétorqua la rousse, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le voix. Elle se tourna vers son capitaine. "C'était toi, Luffy ?"

"Non." Répondit le brun en se tournant vers Reiko, à côté. "C'était toi, Reiko ?"

"Nope. C'est la femme qui est assise sur la rambarde, derrière." Répondit la brune en pointant la direction de son pouce.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle se retourna en sursaut, suivie des autres.

Assise sur la rambarde devant la cabine se trouvait une belle femme d'un peu moins de trente ans. Ses cheveux d'encre retombaient sur ses épaule et une franche encadrait son visage, surmontant deux yeux bleus ciel. Elle portait des habits en cuir violets, dans le style Western. La femme les regardait d'un air amusé, la tête posée nonchalamment sur la paume de sa main et le coude reposant sur ses genoux croisés.

_Cuir, cuir, cuir et moustache !_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Reiko en voyant son accoutrement.

**Juste... Fermes-là.**

_Avoues, tu y as pensé aussi !_

**...**

"Au fait, miss Wednesday..." Entama-t-elle en gardant son air amusé. "J'ai croisé Mister 8 à l'instant."

"V-vous êtes en train de dire que... c'est vous qui avez fait ça à Igaram ?" Balbutia Vivi, horrifiée.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce bateau ?!" Demanda Luffy, l'air renfrogné.

"Que faites-vous là, Miss All-Sunday ?!" Demanda Vivi, proche de la panique.

_Encore un nom pourrave._

**Tu ne peux pas simplement écouter et te taire ?**

_C'est pas de ma faute si l'autre crocodile mégalo a de franchement mauvais goûts pour trouver des pseudos ! Franchement, qui appellerait ses agents 'Lundi' ? Il aurait pu trouver autre chose de plus classe, genre 'Mister Banana' ou ' Mister Pear'._

"Qui c'est, cette fois ?" Demande Nami, sur ses gardes. "De qui est-elle la partenaire ?

**... Tu appellerais tes agents 'Banane' et 'Poire' ?**

_... C'est mieux que les jours de la semaine._

**Mouais...**

"C'est la partenaire de Mister 0, la seule autorisée à connaître son identité." Expliqua Vivi sans quitter l'intruse des yeux. "C'est pourquoi nous l'avons suivies pour trouver la véritable identité du boss !"

"A vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui vous ai laissé me suivre." Corrigea la femme.

"Ah, donc c'est une alliée." Conclut Luffy tandis que Reiko hochait acquiesçait d'un air persuadé.

"Je le savais déjà !" Contra la princesse. "Et je parie que c'est vous qui avez dit au boss que son identité a été découverte !"

"Oh, c'est une ennemie alors." Corrigea Reiko, tandis que son capitaine hochait la tête positivement devant la conclusion.

**Bande d'idiots...**

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Quel est votre objectif ?!" Questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Maa~, Maa~... Pas besoin d'être aussi désemparée..." Calma Miss All-Sunday, d'un air amusé. "Je vous ai laissé me suivre uniquement parce que vous aviez l'air si désespérée... Et c'était tellement amusant d'observer une pauvre petite princesse pensant idiotement qu'elle pourrait vaincre l'organisation Baroque Works toute entière et sauver son royaume."

Ses mots jetèrent un froid dans l'équipage, tandis que la colère montait dans chacun d'entre eux. Reiko serra les poings, ses jointures blanchissant nettement. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle n'avait aucuns droits d'insulter Vivi. De plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, c'était elle qui avait fait exploser le bateau de papi-bigoudis.

"NE ME SOUS-ESTIMEZ PAS !" Hurla l'héritière aux cheveux bleus.

En un battement de cils, Miss All-Sunday fut entourée de Sanji et Usopp, l'un lui pointant un pistolet su la tempe, l'autre son lance-pierre chargé. Nami et Zoro avaient suivit le mouvement en sortant bâton et sabres. Vivi, elle, regardait les membres de l'équipage d'un air ébahi.

"Hey, tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda faiblement Usopp à Sanji.

"Non." Répondit-celui-ci. "Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que cette femme est une menace pour ma mignonne Miss Wednesday."

La femme aux yeux bleus ciel soupira. Soudain, les deux garçons furent désarmés et envoyés par dessus la rambarde sur le pont inférieur. Tandis qu'ils tombaient en lâchant un hoquet surpris, elle parla d'une voix calme. "Voulez-vous bien cesser de pointer ces armes sur moi ?"

Au même moment où le coq et le tireur s'écrasaient au sol, Nami et Zoro furent désarmés à leur tour. Tous la regardèrent, surpris, et ce fut Vivi qui brisa le silence. "C'est... c'est un fruit du démon !" Balbutia-t-elle.

"Eeeeeeeh ?" Fit Luffy, surpris.

"La classe." Commenta Reiko en mâchonnant un carré de chocolat.

**Arrêtes de commenter la situation comme si tu regardais un films !**

_Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, Kurabrutie ? Jouer à la marelle ? Faire un château avec les cigarettes à Sanji ?_

**Si tu commençais par ranger cette foutue tablette de chocolat et te mettre en garde, ce serait un bon début.**

_Remarques, un château de cigarettes serait possible à faire, étant donné la quantité de clopes qu'Ero-cook trimballe avec lui. Surtout que je connais la cachette de sa réserve..._

**...**

Au fil de ses pensées, un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune brune aux yeux océan. _Je viens de trouver un nouveau moyen de faire chier le cook-pervers._ Pensa-t-elle en jubilant à l'avance. Puis, ignorant royalement le soupire exaspéré de sa conscience, elle se reconcentra sur la scène.

Comme poussé par une force invisible, le chapeau de Luffy s'éleva de sa tête pour voltiger directement dans la main de l'intruse. "Donc tu es Monkey D. Luffy, le capitaine des pirates du Chapeau de Paille." Elle le fit tourner un instant dans ses doigts avant de le poser sur son propre chapeau de cow-boy.

"Oi ! Rends-moi tout de suite ce chapeau !" S'énerva Luffy en la pointant du doigt. "Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça ?!"

"J-J'ai décidé que t-tu serai une ennemie ! V-viens te battre !" Trembla Usopp qui se cachait derrière le mât du navire.

"Mis à part cela..." Reprit Miss All-Sunday en ignorant les protestation de Luffy et menaces d'Usopp. "... quel dommage pour vous que la prochaine île pointée par votre Log Pose soit 'Little Garden'."

**... Little Garden ?**

"Même si je ne vais pas poser un seul doigt sur vous, je ne pense pas que vous atteignez Alabasta. Le rideau tombera sur votre voyage et vos vies avant même que vous ne rencontriez Crocodile."

_C'est joliment dit, dis-donc._

**Ouaip', presque poétique... MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE COMMENTE AVEC TOI ?!  
><strong>

_Mouahahahaha !  
><em>

"Comme si on allait mourir ! Maintenant rends-moi mon chapeau !" Argumenta le capitaine.

"Oui ! C-comment oses-tu ?! E-espèce de... de méchante !" Rajouta le tireur d'élite toujours derrière sont mât.

"Quel âge as-tu pour dire ça ?" Marmonna Zoro en se demandant s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

"Assez parler." Coupa Miss All-Sunday en revoyant le chapeau sur la tête de son propriétaire d'une pichenette, déclenchant un sifflement admiratif de la brune aux yeux bleus. "Connaître les dangers qui nous attendent et y foncer est une action stupide."

Elle lança un objet à Vivi qui l'attrapa par réflexe. Celle-ci le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. "Un... Eternal Pose ?"

"Avec ça vous pourrez aller directement à Alabasta, sans passer par cette île inhabitée et dangereuse pointée par votre Log Pose. De plus, le chemin utilisé est inconnu de Baroque Works, ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez pas de poursuivants."

"Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne alors ?" Murmura Nami.

Reiko prit l'objet pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, sous les directives de Kuro voulant le vérifier. "D'après Kuro, il n'a pas l'air piégé.

_J'arrive plus à savoir si c'est une gentille ou une méchante dans l'histoire..._

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous donnez-vous cela ?"

**C'est ce qu'on appelle du Mindfuck, ma chère.**

"... C'est peut-être un piège." Soupçonna Zoro.

_Ouais bah je commence à avoir les neurones qui grillent à force de réfléchir._

"Oh, je me le demande..." Éluda la femme, sans ciller.

Un silence coula dans le navire, brisé par Luffy qui leva la tête vers Miss All-Sunday, déterminé. "Assez de temps perdu là dessus." Puis il se tourna vers la brune aux yeux bleu foncés qui faisait tourner distraitement l'Eternal Pose toujours entre ses doigts. "Reiko."

La brune jeta un regard à son capitaine avant de former un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. "Hai, captain." Dit-elle, avant de jeter l'objet fragile au sol, qui se brisa en morceaux.

* * *

><p>"VOUS ÊTES IDIOTS ?!" Hurle Nami en nous envoyant voler avec un coup de pied dans la figure.<p>

"ITE !" Luffy et moi avons le temps de dire avant de s'écraser au sol.

_Aouch, mon nez..._

**Ça vous apprendra à faire les cons !**

_Hé, c'est pas toi qui disait "pas de génie dans un brin d'idiotie" ?_

**... Je crois que tu viens de me percer les tympans.**

"Elle est venue jusque là pour nous filer la route la plus sûre pour aller à Alabasta !" Réprimande la sorcière. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle était effectivement une bonne personne ?!"

_... C'était pas toi qui disait ça ? Einstein, alors ?_

**J'ai les tympans qui saignent là... Je crois que c'est bon, n'essaies plus de me sortir ce genre de choses.**

Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, les citations ne sont pas mon fort. Je frotte mon nez douloureux.

Wow, Dark-Nami s'est lâchée, là. Ou alors c'est son talon qui s'est parfaitement ancré dans ma joue ?

Je crois que je vais me méfier des chaussures qu'elle porte, maintenant.

... Non, je vais me méfier d'elle tout court.

**Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais depuis que tu es sur ce bateau ?**

Je tire la langue au livre stupide.

"N'ESPÈRES MÊME PAS POURVOIR CHOISIR LE CHEMIN DE NOTRE VOYAGE !" Crie Luffy à Miss All-Cuir.

"Je suis d'accord avec Luffy." J'ajoute en me levant et m'époussetant. "Je refuse de suivre un chemin déjà tout tracé venant d'une personne louche. C'est comme accepter les bonbons d'un pédophile."

**C'est quoi cette comparaison toute pourrie ?**

_Elle est très bien ma comparaison ! Et c'est toi qui est pourrie, petite plante pré-mâchée !_

**Rah, ne commences pas avec tes insultes bizarres !**

"Je vois..." Murmure l'intruse. "Comme c'est dommage..."

"Luffy ! Reiko !" Gronde la navigatrice colérique.

"Elle a explosé papi-bigoudis, donc je la déteste." Se justifie mon capitaine en soufflant du nez. Je hoche la tête, en accord avec ses idées.

"Et bien, je ne déteste pas les personnes audacieuses..." Déclare la femme en se levant. "Nous nous reverrons, si vous survivez."

"J'ai pas envie." Répondons Luffy et moi en même temps.

Sur ces mots, elle saute du navire pour atterrir sur le dos d'une... d'une...

"WHOA ! C'EST UNE TORTUE GÉANTE !" Je m'écrie en me ruant sur la rambarde pour l'observer partir.

_C'est moi où les animaux de ce monde sont zoomés ?_

**Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu t'en rends compte...**

"Cette femme..." Dit Vivi en s'écroulant. " Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle prévoit réellement."

"Dans ce cas c'est une perte de temps et d'efforts d'y réfléchir." Répond Nami en souriant.

"On a deux personnes incompréhensibles comme elle à bord, tu sais." Ajouta Zoro en pointant Luffy et moi du pouce.

"C'est pas vrai, je suis très compréhensible, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas assez ouverts d'esprit pour comprendre l'étendue de ma pensée." Je répond en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue. "Vous ne mangez pas assez de chocolat, c'est pour ça."

"Tu vois ?" Chambra le sabreur, tandis que Vivi me regarde d'un air bizarre.

"Oh ! On a une autruche à bord !" S'exclame Usopp en voyant Karu.

"Mais non, c'est un canard." Je corrige en réajustant mes lunettes sur mon nez en montrant le bec de l'animal. "Regardes, il a un bec."

"Les autruches aussi ont un bec, crétine !" S'exclame le tireur. "Et puis d'où sors-tu ces lunettes ?"

"Donc Miss Wednesday va rejoindre l'équipage ?" Demande Sanji avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

* * *

><p>"Je vois... C'est bien dommage. mais je suppose que ça veut aussi dire que j'ai toujours une chance de briller." Déclara Sanji en soufflant une bouffée de fumée après avoir écouté les explications tant attendues. "Donc ne t'inquiètes pas ! Maintenant que le prince endormi est réveillé, ta sécurité est garantie !"<p>

"W-wow..." Ajouta Usopp, ébahi. "Content d'avoir dormi pendant tout ce temps."

"Tu es jalouse, Nami-chérie ?" Demanda le coq en soufflant des cœurs de fumée.

La rousse était adossée à la rambarde. Elle haussa les épaules, blasée. "Pas du tout."

"Tu peux compter sur moi pour te couvrir ! Le monde entier se demande si oui ou non la prime de trente millions ne serait pas actuellement sur ma tête !" Se vanta le tireur d'élite en pointant sa tête dépassant sur la photo de l'avis de recherche de Luffy. Vivi le regarda sans rien dire.

"Je me demande s'il va neiger..." S'interrogea le capitaine en regardant le ciel.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il neige ?" Demanda Zoro, incrédule.

"T'as dormi pendant qu'il neigeait l'autre jour, tu peux pas comprendre." Répliqua Reiko, en prenant une bouchée du fondant que Sanji venait de lui préparer.

"Hé, vous pensez qu'il va encore neiger ?" Demanda le capitaine aux autres.

Vivi commença à expliquer les particularité des champs magnétiques de GrandLine et de ses aléas météorologiques, pour finir par se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait. Les membres de l'équipage s'étaient mis à l'aise, tandis que Sanji leur distribuait son Cocktail Spécial. Elle les regarda un instant, une veine battant sa tempe, avant de se tourner vers Nami qui était restée à ses côtés. "Tu es sûre que tout va bien aller ?!"

Nami sirotait son propre verre en lui tendant le sien. "Bien sûr. Ils travaillent dur lorsque la mer devient difficile. Ce n'est pas comme si ils voulaient mourir ou autre."

"C'est vrai, mais... À cette allure, nous pouvons bien être pris en étant distraits." Répondit la princesse en regardant la bande de joyeux lurons sensés la protéger.

Sanji s'amusait en constatant que Karu pouvait boire à la paille, Luffy et Zoro demandaient à Usopp de leur faire des cannes-à-pêche, le tireur se vantait de ses talents en création de matériel de pêche, tandis que Reiko sautait partout, excitée à l'idée de pouvoir tester la pêche à la ligne pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Être sur ce navire peut vraiment te faire perdre l'envie de t'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?" Sourit la navigatrice, tandis que Vivi regardait toujours les autres s'amuser.

"Oui... C'est assez relaxant." Admit-elle en souriant.

"Regardez ! C'est un dauphin !" S'exclama Sanji en pointant l'horizon.

Tous regardèrent l'aileron sortir de l'eau. "Oh, c'est mign-...!" Commenta Nami, avant de s'interrompre subitement en voyant l'animal sauter hors de l'eau.

L'animal faisait dix fois la taille du navire.

"IL EST PUTAIN D'ÉNOOOOOOOORME !"

"ÉCHAPPONS-NOUS !" Cria Luffy en riant.

"Yosh !" S'exclama Reiko en allant aider Usopp à la voile.

"Hai, Cap'tain !"

* * *

><p>"YAY ! LITTLE GARDEN, ME VOILÀ !" Hurla Reiko en débarquant sur le pont après s'être changée. Elle avait mis un simple t-shirt avec un baggy militaire et une paire de basket montantes.<p>

**Je la sent pas, cette île.**

_Moi non plus, j'ai mon alarme 'DANGER' qui clignote depuis tout à l'heure._

**ALORS POURQUOI ES-TU SI EXCITÉE ?!**

_Parce que c'est cool ! On va voir des bestioles sympa ici, je le sens._

"Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avons-nous dû atterrir sur cette île... ?" Pleurnicha Nami, accroupie dans un coin à faire des ronds dans le sol.

"Des dinosaures... Des putains de dinosaures..." Pleura Usopp à ses côtés.

Lorsque l'équipage est arrivé sur l'île, Nami eut la bonne idée de demander des informations sur celle-ci à Kuro. Celle-ci leur apprit que Little Garden était une île préhistorique truffée de dinosaures et qu'il fallait un an au Log Pose pour se recharger. La dernière nouvelle ayant terrassé l'équipage.

"SANJI !" Appela Luffy. "Prépares un bento Spécial Pirate !"

"Deux !" Ajouta Reiko en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

"Hay, hay..." Répondit le coq, amusé, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"O-oi ! Où est-ce que vous croyez aller ?" Demanda Nami.

"Chercher l'aventure." Répondirent les deux idiots en chœur. "Tu veux venir ?"

"C'est trop tard pour les arrêter..." Marmonna Nami en pleurant, tandis qu'Usopp tapait son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

"Je peux venir avec vous ?" Demanda timidement Vivi.

"Yup !" Répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

"QUOI ? TOI AUSSI ?!" S'exclama la navigatrice, sans y croire.

"Oui, restez ici sans rien ne m'aidera pas. Autant sortir découvrir l'île et peut-être trouverais-je un moyen de partir plus vite." Sourit la princesse. "Ça va aller ! Et puis Karu sera à mes côté, de toutes façons."

Nami regarda le canard qui tremblait, le bec grand ouvert, sans pouvoir former un seul son. "Ton fidèle garde du corps a l'air trop effrayer pour émettre un simple 'quack'."

"Hahaha ! Ça c'est le bon esprit !" Déclara Reiko en passant son bras autour du coup de la jeune fille pour l'embarquer avec elle.

* * *

><p>"Okay, c'est partit !" Déclara Luffy, une fois que tout le monde avait son sac à dos avec leur repas dedans.<p>

"Yosh !" S'exclama Reiko en suivant son capitaine, le poing levé.

"Nous reviendrons !" Rassura Vivi aux autres membres de l'équipage. Elle était sur le dos de Karu, qui ne demandait qu'à se réfugier dans le Merry.

**Je vais rester avec Nami et Usopp, ça a l'air moins dangereux que vos idioties.**

"Hop, hop, hop ! Reviens-ici, Kuridiote !" Répliqua la brune en attrapant le livre qui commençait à s'éloigner. "Tu viens avec nous ! J'ai besoin d'un appareil photo !"

**NOOOOOON ! LAISSES-MOI ICIIIIII ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR !**

"Rien à branler ! Tu ramènes tes feuilles !" Asséna Reiko en réussissant par on-ne-sait-quel miracle à caler le livre dans une des poches de son baggy.

"Un... un livre qui bouge... tout seul..." Murmura Vivi, les yeux écarquillés. "Alors c'était pas des blagues ce qu'ils m'ont dit à propos de cette 'Kuro'."

"Shishishi, pourquoi on te dirait des conneries ?" Répliqua Luffy, tandis que Reiko les rattrapait.

**BOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUU ! POURQUOI MOIIIIIIIIII ?!**

Et c'est ainsi que groupe des "super-explorateurs plus l'autre bouquin" (dixit Reiko) s'engouffra dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant que Luffy ne trouve quelque chose d'intéressant en passant devant une marre.

"Hé, Reiko, regardes ce que j'ai trouvé !" S'écria le brun en brandissant une ammonite.

"Oh ! Une palourde !" Fit l'appelée en avançant vers son capitaine.

"Mais il ressemble à un calamar." Ajouta le brun en montrant les tentacules. "C'est une 'palourde-calamar' ?"

"Non, un 'calamar-palourde'."

"Ou un 'palamar' ?"

"Ou une 'calourde' ?"

"C'est une ammonite." Trancha Vivi en passant sa main sur son visage.

**La princesse a raison, gamine, c'est une ammonite, donc arrêtez d'inventer des noms bizarres.**

"Kuro dit la même chose." Bouda Reiko en faisant la moue.

"Oh... J'aimais bien le 'palamar'..." Dit Luffy dans le même état.

Soudain, une ombre passa, leur cachant partiellement le soleil. "Eh ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un Roi des Mers sur terre ?" Demanda le brun au chapeau de paille.

"WHOA !" S'écria Reiko avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "UN DINOSAURE !"

"Un... Un dinosaure !" Balbutia Vivi en pâlissant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus n'osait pas bouger. Le diplodocus, aussi inoffensif soit-il, il pouvait très bien prendre peur et les écraser d'un coup de patte. Ils devaient partir le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible.

"Trop cool !" S'écria Luffy, déjà sur le dos de l'animal préhistorique.

"NE MONTES PAS DESSUS !" S'exclama Vivi.

"Hé Luffy ! Moi aussi je veux monter !" Cria Reiko en agitant les bras.

"TOI AUSSI ?!" Fit la princesse, sans y croire.

"Ouaip', tiens je te confie Kuridiote, fais attention à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas !" Répondit-elle en plongeant l'entité sans ses bras sans même attendre attendre une réponse.

**Tss, comme si j'allais m'enfuir.**

Reiko attrapa fermement le bras élastique tendu par le brun et s'envola dans les airs lorsqu'il rétracta son membre. Elle poussa un cri de joie tandis qu'elle traversait la distance, le vent soufflant son visage. Elle atterrit sur le dos de l'animal, aux côté du brun.

"Trop... Trop bien !" Fit la brune, essoufflée mais avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Shishishi !" Répondit le brun en posant la main sur son chapeau.

"Whoa ! Regardes les trucs avec des trous là-bas !" Fit Reiko en pointant l'horizon, avant de regardez leurs nakamas toujours au sol. "Hahaha, Vivi et Karu sont tellement petits !"

"Descendez, c'est trop dangereux !" Leur cria la susnommée d'en bas. "Ça a peut être l'air docile, mais c'est quand même un dinosaure !"

"T'inquiètes ! Il ne mange que les végétaux depuis tout à l'heure !" Rassura le capitaine.

"Tu devrais venir, Vivi !" Ajouta la jeune brune aux yeux bleus. "La vue est superbe d'ici !"

"Je pense qu'il ne nous a même pas remarqué ! Maintenant, allons voir ces trous bizarres !"

C'est alors que la bête bougea sous leurs pieds. Reiko s'accrocha à Luffy, tandis qu'ils furent envoyés en l'air. L'animal ouvrit la gueule et ils tombèrent dedans avant de se faire littéralement avaler.

"Ils... Ils se sont faits manger !" S'exclama Vivi, horrifiée.

_What the fuck ?_

**... T'as pas osé ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, un chapitre un peu plus court, cette fois... Mais comme je voulais garder la partie des géants et les combats pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai gardé ce chapitre pour la rencontre avec Robin-nee et la découverte de Little Garden. :3<br>**

**C'est pour ça je j'ai décidé d'ajouter un épisode à ma mini-série "Il était une fois, une psy." ! \o/**

**C'est partit !**

**Il était une fois, une psy.**

TOC TOC TOC !

Psy: Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux verts avec trois boucles d'oreilles pendant à son oreille gauche. Il la fixa d'un air renfrogné, l'air de se dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. _Chouette, un punk._ Pensa ironiquement la spécialiste en lui offrant un sourire-colgate avant de vérifier rapidement sa liste de patients.

Psy: Roronoa Zoro, je présume ?

Zoro: Oui.

Psy: Bien, installez-vous sur la couchette, je vous prie.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les trois sabres accrochés à sa taille et prit peur.

Psy: Hum.. Excusez-moi mais... Les sabres ne sont pas autorisés dans cet établissement... * nerveuse*

Zoro* fronce les sourcils, l'air menaçant*: Eeeh ?

Psy* pâlit*: Non, rien. J'ai rien dit.

Le vert haussa les épaules et s'installa. La psychologue prit place sur son siège, bloc-note et crayon à la main.

Psy: Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Zoro: C'est mon capitaine qui m'a envoyé ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il disait que vous étiez 'marrante'.

Psy: Votre... Capitaine ?

Zoro: Oui, Monkey D. Luffy, un type bizarre avec un chaeau de paille. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement, se souvenant du pauvre garçon qui lui avait inventé des histoire abracadabrantes il y a un mois.

Psy: Vous avez bien dit 'capitaine' ?

Zoro: Ouais, je fais partie de son équipage.

Elle hocha la tête en écrivant "semble faire partie d'un genre de secte, ou groupe de personne à problèmes".

Psy: Je vois... Donc vous êtes aussi un "pirate", c'est ça ?

Zoro: Oui, même si avant j'étais chasseur de primes.

Psy *ironique*: Chasseur de primes, quelle bonne idée de métier ! Et vous capturiez beaucoup de personnes ?

Zoro: On peut dire ça. Les gens m'appelaient 'démon'. * sourire sadique*

La femme frissonna avant d'écrire "s'invente une vie" et "problèmes dès l'enfance".

Psy: D'accoooord... Et donc, pendant votre enfance, est-ce que quelque chose vous a marqué ? Aviez-vous eut des problèmes ?

Zoro: Pas spécialement, je suis orphelin, j'ai grandi dans un dojo où j'ai appris l'art du maniement du sabre. Puis un jour, ma meilleure amie est morte et j'ai décidé de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde. J'ai du m'entraîner extrêmement dur pour en arriver là.

"Orphelin" et "a éducation rude" furent ajoutés aux notes, la psychologue gardant toujours son sourire bienveillant en plastique.

Psy: Je comprend, cela a du être très dur pour vous. Aimez-vous l'alcool ?

Zoro* direct*: Oui.

Psy: En consommez-vous beaucoup ?

Zoro* direct*: Oui.

Elle hocha la tête encore une fois en notant "alcoolique" et "noie probablement son chagrin dans l'alcool". Puis en levant la tête, elle constata qu'il était déjà l'heure.

Psy: Bon, c'est tout pour cette fois. Je vous remercie d'être venue.

Une fois l'homme repartit, la femme retomba sur sa chaise, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. Elle avait eut probablement la peur de sa vie: qu'un malade mental débarque à son bureau, armé. Aussi bourré de principes cet homme pouvait être, c'était insensé qu'il puisse se trimbaler dans les rues avec trois sabres ! Mais où va le monde ?!

**... The end ?**

**Oh, au fait je me suis faite un deviantART, où j'ai posté une illu' de Reiko et Kuro, venez checker si vous voulez: waterflag .deviantart :D**

**Bon, pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une seule illustration, mais je compte en faire pleins d'autre ! 8D  
><strong>

**Tant que j'y suis, je vais bien faire un chapitre bonus/scènes coupées. Je sais pas encore quand, mais je vais le faire ! (Peut-être bien pour le chapitre 10 ou 15, un plan comme ça...)  
><strong>

**Samedi je suis allée à La Nuit De l'Erdre. Il a plut TOUTE la soirée (pas cool, DU TOUT), mais au final c'était quand même de superbes concerts !  
><strong>

**... Même si maintenant j'ai chopé la crève.**

**J'avais oublié que l'un des trucs qui me fait le plus péter des plombs l'été était que mon pc ne supporte pas la chaleur.**

**Résultat, il plante toutes les trente minutes, parce qu'il a trop chauffé.**

**Ma semaine a été difficile...**

**Allez, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie ! Laissez une petite review, et à la prochaine !  
><strong>

**Water Flag.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ohayo everybody ! (Ouais, j'me la joue japanglais aujourd'hui. \o/)**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont posté une review, mis en favoris, ou suivit, je vous aime, mes petits lecteurs !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: La poursuite des papillons jaunes dans le ventre de Laboon n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que possède le maître du monde. (Z'avez pas comprit ? Moi non plus. Seules Kuro, Reiko et cette fiction sont à moi !)  
><strong>

**Rating: T, parce qu'il y a un peu de gore dans One Piece, héwé.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Combats à Jurrassic Park première partie, ou l'art de se faire exploser.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Précédemment:<em>

_C'est alors que la bête bougea sous leurs pieds. Reiko s'accrocha à Luffy, tandis qu'ils furent envoyés en l'air. L'animal ouvrit la gueule et ils tombèrent dedans avant de se faire littéralement avaler._

_"Ils... Ils se sont faits manger !" S'exclama Vivi, horrifiée._

_What the fuck ?_

_**... T'as pas osé ?**_

* * *

><p>J'me suis faite manger par un dinosaure.<p>

Nan, sans rire. Littéralement, avalée.

...

ALORS POURQUOI JE SUIS EN VIE ?!

C'est vrai quoi, d'un coup on se fait avaler, tout est noir, puant et visqueux, et l'instant d'après on est à l'air libre et on atterri sur une surface dure, a plusieurs mètres du sol.

... C'est ça le paradis ?

Il ressemble vachement à la réalité, dites-donc.

**Triple idiote ! Tu viens de te faire sauver (enfin, j'espère...) par un géant.**

_Un _quoi_ ?_

Je sens le sol bouger et baisse les yeux.

Je suis sur une main.

Une main géante.

Mon regard monte, passant de la main au bras, puis aux épaules, puis à une tête de guerrier/gladiateur bizarre.

Un géant.

Un _fucking_ géant.

"Luffy, pinces-moi." Dis-je à mon capitaine à côté de moi.

Il s'exécute.

"ITE ! T'étais pas obligé de pincer si fort !" Je hurle douloureusement en posant la main sur l'endroit ou il avait planté ses ongles. Il sourit d'un air penaud en se frottant le crâne.

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA ! Je vous observais, vous jouiez avec les long-cous en pleine jungle ! Quels petits humains fougueux ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut d'invités."

Nous levons la tête vers le géant qui nous a sauvé. "ÉNOOOOOOORME !" S'écria Luffy tout à coup. "Vous êtes humain ?"

"Tu me demandes si je suis humain ?" Répète la créature avant d'exploser de rire. "GEGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA ! Moi, le seul et unique guerrier le plus puissant d'Erbaf, Dorry !"

"Je suis Luffy, un pirate." Répond mon capitaine avant de me pointer du pouce. "Et elle c'est Reiko, une extraterrestre. Elle fait partie de mon équipage."

"Hé, t'es pas obligé de me rappeler ce détail..." Je marmonne en allant déprimer dans un coin.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il sorte ça ?! J'avais enfin réussi à oublié ce truc ! Bouhouhou..._

**Hin, hin, hin !**

"GEGYAGYAGYA ! Un pirate ! Formidable !"

_Arrêtes avec ton rire bizarre, Kurabrutie !_

**Arrêtes avec tes surnoms pourris, gamine !**

"Au fait, tu vois ces personnes en bas ? Ce sont Vivi et Karu." Informe Luffy en pointant les deux autres restés en bas. Puis il se tourne vers eux. "Hé ! Dites 'Bonjour' au géant !"

_Tas de feuilles périmées !_

**Fourmis sans cervelle !**

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA ! Venez-donc, je vais vous montrer ma maison !"

* * *

><p>"GEGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA !"<p>

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHA !"

**BOUHOUHOU ! Il va nous manger tous crus ! Je savais que j'aurais dû rester avec les autres au bateau !**

_Rah, mais arrêtes de chialer ! Il va pas nous manger, ça mange pas les humains, les géants._

Vivi regardait Luffy et Dorry rire ensemble tout en discutant de leur repas, tandis que Reiko s'était interrompue dans la discussion pour parler à son livre. Enfin plutôt... lui crier dessus ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre elles-deux.

**Bien sûr que si, ça mange les humains ! Si on voit ça dans toutes les histoires et tous les mondes que j'ai visité, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison !**

_Rah, tu peux pas arrêter de flipper un coup ? On est en train de visiter Jurrassic Park et on s'est fait un pote géant, c'est pas cool, ça ?_

**NON, C'EST PAS COOL DU TOUT !  
><strong>

"Reiko-chan... Il y a un problème avec Kuro-san ?" Demanda Vivi à la brune.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle en clignant des yeux. "Eh ?"

"Tu parles toute seule depuis tout à l'heure."

"Ah."

_Fuck._

**Hin ! Hin ! Hin !**

_Kurenfoirée, ce rire est _vraiment_ flippant._

"C'est rien." Répondit la brune en souriant. "Juste Kuro qui me fait un caca-nerveux parce qu'elle a peur de mourir, rien de bien méchant."

**... Je vais te tuer.**

_Hai, hai, moi aussi je t'aime, la vieille._

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est super bon ce truc, Géant-ossan." Fit Reiko en se tournant vers l'appelé avant de prendre un bout de viande sur l'énorme gigot de dinosaure qu'il leur avait donné.

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur que la viande de dinosaure !" Lui répondit celui-ci. "Et ton bento au chocolat n'était pas mauvais non plus."

"Hahaha, la viande au coulis de chocolat de Sanji-nii est délicieuse !" Assura la jeune fille.

"Au coulis de chocolat ?" Répéta Vivi, légèrement écœurée.

"Ouaip', si tu veux je peux demander à Ero-Cook-nii d'en faire lorsqu'on rentrera." Répondit la brune en se tournant vers elle. "Tu verras, tu vas adorer !"

"Non merci, sans façon..."

* * *

><p>KAPOW !*<p>

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut. "Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqués ?"

Je regarde autour de moi et me rend compte que j'étais allongée, mon sac me servant de coussin.

"Ah, Reiko-chan, tu es réveillée !" Fait Vivi en se tournant vers moi.

"Are ? Je me suis endormie ?" Je constate en baillant avant de m'étirer paresseusement.

**Ouais, au moment où le géant a commencé à raconter son histoire.**

_Ah._

**Ingrate.**

"C'est l'éruption volcanique qui t'a réveillée." M'informe la princesse.

"Décidément ils connaissent pas les réveils en douceur ici."

"Eeeh, elle était énorme, cette éruption." Commente Luffy.

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA ! Le volcan est en forme aujourd'hui !" Réplique Dorry en se levant. "Bien, je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie pendant un petit moment."

"Que-... ! Mais vous deux ne pouvez quand même pas vous haïr au point d'essayer de se tuer depuis 100 ans !" S'écria Vivi.

"Gné ?" Je fais très intelligemment en me grattant le crâne, ne comprenant strictement rien.

_Qui essaie de tuer qui ?_

**Ton poté géant fait un combat à mort avec un autre géant sur cette île depuis plus de 100 ans.**

_Ah, et où est le problème ?_

**... Ça ne te fait rien de savoir deux personnes se battre à mort depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se souviennent même plus de la raison pour laquelle tout cela a commencé ?**

_Bah c'est un peu con, quoi._

**Très.**

Je vois Luffy couper Vivi dans son élan d'un geste de bras. "Laisses, il n'est plus question de cela maintenant." Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Wow. Un Luffy sérieux.

Ça fait bizarre à voir.

**Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois.**

_Kuridiote ! Photo !_

**Tu penses pas que c'est vraiment pas le moment ?**

_Parce que tu penses qu'on le voit souvent faire cette tête-là ?_

**... Pas faux.**

"Mais dans ce cas pourquoi font-ils ça ?" Demande la princesse sans comprendre.

"C'est simple." Je répond en enfilant mes fausses lunettes, comme si c'était évident. Pour moi en tout cas. "Si deux personnes continuent de se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, alors que l'objet de leur querelle a été oublié, c'est soit pour l'égo/honneur/fierté, soit parce qu'ils ont un sérieux pète au casque."

**Je vote pour la deuxième raison.**

_Ah ? Moi j'aurai plutôt pris la première raison._

Elle me regarde, l'air dubitatif, tandis que le géant rit de bon cœur. "GEGYAGYAGYAGYA ! Tes amis ont raison, maintenant, c'est une question d'honneur."

_Ah-ha !_

**Je stipule à dire qu'ils ont un sérieux pète au casque.**

_Mauvaise foi !  
><em>

**Non, simplement réaliste.  
><strong>

_Moui, c'est que qu'on dit._

D'une pression dans les jambes, le gladiateur géant se propulse avec violence contre l'autre géant qui arrive sur lui à grande vitesse. Le choc entre leurs armes créa une onde qui souffla tout autour d'elle. Je les fixe impressionnée, la bouche grande ouvert et les yeux écarquillés.

Wow.

Ces types son impressionnants.

Actuellement, je me sens un peu comme une fourmis regardant un duel entre deux rhinocéros se bataillant une femelle dans leur période de rut.

**C'est quoi cette comparaison bizarre ?**

* * *

><p>"Sérieux ?!" S'exclama Reiko en se redressant sur la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise. "73 mille combats et vous avez toujours pas finit ?!"<p>

_Ça fait combien de bobos à soigner, ça ?  
><em>

**...**

"GEGYAGAGYAGYA ! Et oui, gamine !" Répondit le géant avant de se tourner vers Luffy. "Au fait, je pense que les invités de Brogy font partie de ton équipage. Il avait parlé d'une femme rousse et d'un homme avec un long nez."

"Shishishi ! Ce doivent être Nami et Usopp !" Répondit le brun en ricanant. "Et dire qu'ils en faisaient tout un plat pour ne pas quitter le navire !"

Une fois le combat des deux géants terminé (celui-ci se résultant sur une énième égalité), Dorry avait rejoint le petit groupe qui était resté à sa maison après que Brogy, l'autre géant, lui ait donné quelques barils d'alcool.

"GYAGAGAGAGAGA ! Cela veut dire que je devrait vous remercier également pour cet alcool !" Ajouta Dorry en posant les tonneau et en n'en gardant qu'un pour lui.

Reiko regardait les tonneaux fixement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et son alerte "DANGER" rayonnait dans son cerveau depuis que le géant était revenu avec.

**Il y a peut-être un piège dedans.**

La suggestion de Kuro était plausible, mais elle doutait franchement que des tonneaux venant de _leur_ navire puissent être piégés. Personne dans l'équipage n'aurait fait ça. Et elle doutait franchement que l'autre géant puisse faire un coup bas pareil, surtout après avoir combattu pendant 100 ans pour l'honneur.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les barils, pendant que les autres discutaient ensemble.

**... Tu comptes faire quoi, là ?**

_Regarder si les lutins du père noël peuvent faire de la balançoire à poil._

**Ah d'acc-... PARDON ?!**

_À ton avis, Kurabrutie ? Je vais ouvrir les tonneaux pour voir s'ils sont piégés !_

**Ah non ! T'as fait assez de trucs suicidaires pour aujourd'hui, gamine !**

_Mais non ! Arrêtes de flipper, je vais juste les ouvrir ! C'est pas comme si ils allaient m'exploser à la figure !_

Reiko ne comprit que trop tard ô combien elle avait raison.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le couvercle, son contenu explosa dans une violente détonation. Il y eut un moment de blanc, ou rien de bougea. Reiko s'entendait plus rien, je voyais lus rien, aveuglée par la lumière.

**REIKO !**

_Holly shit._ Fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment avant qu'elles ne se protège le visage de ses bras.

Puis le son arriva, lui perçant les oreilles, ainsi que l'impact et enfin la sensation. Elle fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante apparut, partant de ses bras, pour se propager dans son corps.

"REIKO !"

* * *

><p><em>Eww... Fuck.<em>

**J'hésite entre rire du fait que tu avais raison en disant que cette chose allait t'exploser à la figure et pleurer devant ton insouciance...  
><strong>

J'entends des voix crier autour de moi, mais je ne comprend rien. Les sons sont lointains, comme si j'étais sous l'eau.

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que le monde est flou, aveuglant et tourne dans tous les sens.

... J'ai cru voir des petits tonneaux ailés voler autour de ma tête...

...

Okay, refermons les yeux.

...

J'ai l'impression de m'être prise un lance-flamme dans la figure.

**Quelle ironie...**

_Oh, ça va ! Je viens de me prendre un tonneau explosif dans la gueule, aies pitié de moi !_

**C'est pas moi qui ait été assez conne pour aller voir s'il était piégé.**

_..._

Les sons deviennent un peu plus distinct au fur et à mesure que je retrouvais les sensations de mon corps.

Et je le regrette immédiatement.

J'ai mal.

J'ai _fucking_ mal.

J'ai envie de retourner dans mon état-second-post-choc. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

"Reiko-chan !"

"Reiko, tu m'entends ? Réponds !"

"Oui, ça va, je suis en vie..." Je grogne en ouvrant les yeux.

Ah, le monde a arrêté de tourner. Je vois Luffy et Vivi penchés au dessus de ma tête. La princesse avait posé ma tête sur ses genoux, tandis que le brun me secouait légèrement les épaules. Les deux posent un soupir soulagé à ma phrase. Je regarde mes bras pour voir des brûlures sur les avant bras et quelques coupures de débris. Mon dos aussi en a prit un coup à l'atterrissage, je sens les égratignures me piquer dans toute la longueur.

"Que c'est-il passé ?" Demande Vivi en m'aidant à me redresser. "On a entendu une explosion et quand on s'est retournés, tu tombais au sol."

"Les tonneaux sont piégés." Articulais-je en grimaçant devant les dégât causés sur mes fringues. Mon t-shirt est brûlé ou noircit sur l'avant et mon pantalon a subit le même sort. "Lorsque j'en ai ouvert un, il m'a explosé à la figure."

J'ai maaaaaaaaaaal !

**Assumes, gamine.**

_Greuh._

C'est alors qu'une seconde explosion retentit. Nous sursautons et nous tournons en direction du géant. J'écarquille les yeux à la vue du sang giclant hors de sa bouche, tandis qu'il poussait un cris de douleur étranglé. Je reste interdite quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

Le géant aussi a bu du rhum...

Celui-ci vient d'exploser dans son estomac.

"Merde !" Je m'exclame.

"DORRY-SAN !" Crie Vivi, horrifiée.

"Pourquoi le rhum a explosé ?!' S'écrie Luffy, tout en s'approchant du géant pour vérifier son état. "Il venait pourtant de notre navire !"

"C'est horrible !" Ajoute Vivi. "Vous pensez que c'est l'autre géant qui aurait mit quelque chos-...!"

"T'es aveugle ?!" La coupe violemment Luffy. "Deux guerrier se battant depuis 100 ans ne feraient jamais un acte aussi bas !"

"Luffy a raison, Vivi-chan." Je dis en me mettant de bout, soutenue par Karu. "Et si aucun d'entre nous n'a fait ça, c'est que nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette île."

_Kuro, c'est possible que tu me fasses l'inventaire des personnes sur cette île ?_

**Tu peux me demander n'importe quelle information du moment qu'elle est stocké sur un support, ou émise à distance (comme une conversation téléphonique), mais je ne peux recevoir ce qui est émit à l'oral, comme une discussion, ni détecter des objets ou êtres vivants.  
><strong>

_... Grossomodo, t'es une putain de hackeuse._

**... On peut dire ça.**

_Rien que de penser à tous les trucs que tu pourrais faire, ça me fait mal au crâne._

**...**

Je l'entend soupirer de fatigue et décide d'ignorer ses futures remarques sur mon insouciance/manque de cerveau/autre truc casse-couille, et je retourne à la scène.

Vivi écarquille les yeux de terreur. "Tu veux dire que-... !"

Elle est interrompue par une épée s'abattant à nos côtés. Et à à peine deux centimètres de Kuro qui flottait à mes côtés.

...

**...**

_..._

**GHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

"Aouch ! Et après elle se plaint de mon temps de réaction." Je gémis en me frottant le crâne.

* * *

><p>"C'est vous..." Gronda Dorry d'une voix sombre et le visage déformé par la colère. "Ce n'était pas Brogy, nous sommes de valeureux guerriers d'Erbaf. Qui d'autre cela pourrait être si ce n'est pas vous ?"<p>

Reiko fronça les sourcils aux paroles du géant, tandis que Vivi tremblait de tous son corps et Karu prenait ses jambes à son cou.

"Bande de petites crapules... Et moi qui vous croyais dignes." Continua-il. "Vous avez essayé de me tuer... et par votre faute votre nakama s'est retrouvée blessée également !"

"Oi, c'est ma propre connerie qui m'a blessée." Objecta la-dite blessée en croisant les bras.

"JE VAIS VOUS EXTERMINER !" Hurla le monstre enragé.

_Oh, je crois qu'on l'a énervé..._

**Non, sans blague ! Maintenant casses-toi d'ici avant qu'il ne t'écrases aussi !**

_Ah, tiens, Kurabrutie ! T'es vivante !_

**BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS EN VIE !**

"Luffy ! Reiko ! Qu'attendez-vous ?!" Pressa Vivi alors qu'elle allait partir. "Filons d'ici pour l'instant, quoi qu'on lui dise maintenant il n'écoutera pas !"

"On dirait qu'essayer de s'enfuir sera aussi inutile contre lui." Déclara Luffy en retirant son chapeau de paille pour le poser sur la tête à Reiko qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. "Gardes-moi ça un moment et restez en arrière." Expliqua-t-il en faisant des étirements.

"Tu comptes vraiment le combattre ?!" S'exclama la princesse. "C'est pire que de l'insouciance ! La différence de taille est trop grande !"

La brune sourit. "Hai, hai, cap'tain." Puis elle embarqua Vivi en la traînant par le bras avant qu'elle ne se mette en tête de dissuader les deux hommes. "Viens Vivi-chan, on va trouver un endroit où observer le combat sans se prendre d'épée géante ou de coup de poing élastique qui se perdent."

Luffy se tourna vers le géant qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler et fit craquer ses jointures, un air sérieux et profondément énervé sur le visage. "Je crois que je vais devoir te faire retirer ses paroles."

* * *

><p>"Dorry-san, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Je vous assure que nous n'avons rien à voir avec l'explosion de ce tonneau d'alcool !"<p>

Je regarde Vivi qui s'égosillait sur le géant. Nous nous sommes éloignées sur un rocher à une distance respectable des deux mecs qui allaient se jeter dessus. Je m'étais assise sur le rocher, fouillant dans mon sac.

"Je vous en prie, cessez de vous agiter ! Vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre état !"

Rah, je suis sûre qu'il était là !

"Bande de traîtres..." Articule le géant avant de recracher une gerbe de sang dans une violente quinte de toux. Puis il leva son épée et l'abaissa sur l'homme-caoutchouc. "COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ ME FAIRE ÇA ?!"

**Que cherches-tu ?**

"TROUVÉ !" Je m'exclame en brandissant un paquet de pop-corns hors du sac-à-dos.

**...**

"Des pop-corns ! Reiko-chan, sérieusement !" S'écrie Vivi en jetant les bras au ciel, désespérée. "Luffy-san et Dorry-san vont s'entre-tuer et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de manger des POP-CORNS !"

"Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ?" Je répond en ouvrant le paquet. Je grimace légèrement à la douleur causée sur mes bras. Une odeur sucrée en sort et j'en salive déjà. "Hmmm, j'ai bien fait d'en acheter quelques paquets à Whiskey Peak."

"Reiko-chan, tu préfères à ce point manger ces... trucs, plutôt que de t'inquiéter pour ton propre capitaine ?!" Assène la bleue, hors d'elle. "Comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte ?!"

"Je fais confiance à Luffy, nuance." J'objecte en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle retourne mon regard, surprise. J'en profite pour ajouter. "Te détruire les cordes vocales sur ce grizzli enragé ne servira à rien, il est aveuglé par la colère. Tu devrais t'asseoir et profiter du spectacle."

**ET MERDE ! ELLE A DIT UN TRUC SENSÉ ET INTELLIGENT ! ON VA MOURIR ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

_Kurenfoirée, je vais te tuer..._

* * *

><p>Le combat entre Luffy et Dorry fut aussi impressionnant que court. Dorry, bien qu'il possédait une puissance phénoménale et de bons réflexes, était handicapé par les blessures provoquées par l'explosion du rhum. Ses mouvements étaient lents, lourds, et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Luffy prit donc le dessus assez rapidement.<p>

"Gomu gomu no..." Entama celui-ci en attrapant un arbre dans la forêt et en se projetant vers lui, évitant par la même occasion une épée géante de s'écraser sur lui. Il murmura un "désolé" avant de se propulser vers Dorry. "ROCKET !"

Le capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille se heurta puissamment dans l'abdomen du géant. Il y eut un instant de silence ou tout sembla aller au ralentit. Les deux hommes basculèrent en arrière, projetés chacun de leur côté par la force du coup. Puis le gladiateur poussa un cri de douleur en crispant sa main à l'endroit où Luffy l'avait frappé.

"Aouch, en plein dans l'echtomac." Gémit Reiko, la bouche pleine, avec empathie en posant sa main à cet endroit.

Mais alors que Luffy retombait encore dans le vide, un pied s'abattit sur lui, l'écrasant au sol. Le géant avait miraculeusement reprit son équilibre, et maintenant il se tenait debout, le dos courbé sur sa blessure.

"LUFFY !" Hurla Vivi, horrifiée.

"Pfft ! Hahaha ! Il s'est fait écraser !" Fit Reiko en riant aux larmes devant la situation qu'elle trouvait hilarante. Mais elle déchanta vite lorsque Kuro la frappa du tranchant de sa couverture. "ITE !"

**Arrêtes de rire comme une imbécile devant ton capitaine qui de se faire écrabouiller ! C'est cruel !**

_Me dit celle qui a renversé deux-trois gouvernements et mit à feux et à sang des tas de civilisations "pour le fun".  
><em>

**...**

"Ainsi ce gamin était détenteur..." Haleta Dorry avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle quinte de toux sanglante. "... d'un pouvoir de fruit du démon ?!"

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux. "Je l'ai sous-estimé !" Articula-t-il avant de s'écrouler.

Les deux filles en profitèrent pour se rapprocher des deux opposants. Tandis qu'elles s'approchaient, Luffy se redressa du trou formé par son corps lorsqu'il s'est fait écraser. "Bouahh!" Fit-il en reprenant son souffle.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour former un trou prenant la forme de son corps, alors que ce sol est super dur ?_

**Ce sont les mystères de ce monde...  
><strong>

"Luffy, ça va ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?" Demanda Vivi,

"Moi, ça va." Répondit le brun en s'asseyant en tailleurs. Il pointa son adversaire vaincu du doigt. "Et lui ?"

"Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas." Répliqua la princesse en jetant un regard désolé au gladiateur qui gisait à côté. "Si tu ne l'avais pas frappé ainsi... il ne se serait jamais calmé !"

"Tout ça m'a mit dans une colère noire." Marmonna le capitaine en serrant les poings, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"On est deux." Ajouta Reiko en posant le chapeau de paille sur la tête de son propriétaire en passant derrière lui pour rejoindre l'entité partageant son âme.

* * *

><p>BROOOM !<p>

Je regarde, stupéfaite, le gigantesque rocher servant de maison à Dorry s'écraser sur le corps de Luffy, ne laissant que la partie supérieure de son torse de libre.

"AAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ! ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!" Hurle Luffy en frappant le sol. "ENLÈVES TA MAISON DE DESSUS MOI !"

Ça se dit "dessus moi" ? Ça sonne bizarrement...

**Concentres-toi sur la scène, au lieu de te poser des questions inutiles sur la langue française.**

_Pfeuh._

Après la victoire de Luffy, le volcan est entré en éruption, et Dorry c'est remit debout pour aller combattre son pote géant. Cela fait bien dix minutes que nous essayons de l'en empêcher, mais ce crétin ne veut rien entendre. Le géant se tient désormais debout et haletant, pointant son épée sur nous.

"Rien ne peut nous arrêter." Explique Dorry." Notre duel a débuté il y a cent ans, mais il n'est pas encore terminé... Tenter d'échapper à un combat, c'est essayer de se soustraire à son statut de guerrier. Et si je cesse d'être guerrier... Alors je ne suis plus rien."

Il se détourne de nous et resserre sa prise sur son épée. "Les dieux d'Erbaf ont rendu leur jugement ! Ils n'ont pas daigné m'accorde leur protection... Voilà tout !"

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas croyante (même si je voue un culte sans bornes pour le chocolat) et je respecte quand même les croyances des autres, mais là je trouve que ça dépasse les bornes.

"BON SANG, MAIS QUE VIENNENT FAIRE LÀ-DEDANS TES DIEUX ET LEURS PROTECTIONS DE MES FESSES ?!" Exulte Luffy, toujours coincé sous son rocher. "ILS TE DISENT DE MOURIR ET TOI TU LEUR OBÉIS SANS TE POSER DE QUESTIONS ?!"

"Fermes-la." Assène Dorry en s'en allant. "Tu as vécu quoi ? Dix ou vingts ans, tout au plus ? Comment pourrais-tu saisir le poids des paroles divines d'Erbaf ?!"

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes dieux ?!" S'excite le brun en se débattant contre le mur de roche au dessus-de lui. "FAIS-MOI SORTIR DE LÀ !"

"REVIENS !" Je hurle en courant vers lui. "Tu vas mourir, débile ! Tu comprends ça ?"

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, gamine !" Gronde le géant alors que je me positionnait devant lui.

"Et alors ?! Ta vie n'est rien contre un 'jugement divin' ?!" Hurlais-je en assassinant le géant du regard. "OUVRES LES YEUX, VIEUX SCHOCK !"

Dorry plisse les yeux d'agacement et je ne vois bien trop tard deux doigts m'attraper par le t-shirt dans le dos et me soulever. "GHYAAAAA ! LÂCHES-MOI ! GÉANT DE MES DEUX !"

**T'en as pas, débile.**

"QUE JE N'AI PAS !" J'ajoute rapidement sous les soupirs de Kuridiote.

Le gladiateur géant me soulève à hauteur de son visage, tandis que je me débat tant que je peux.

"Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'accomplir mon destin, gamine." Dit-il avant de me jeter dans les airs.

Oui, littéralement.

Comme une vieille chaussette sale.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH ! ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !" Je hurle en battant des bras dans un espoir désespéré de ralentir ma chute future, faisant un magnifique vol plané vers mes nakamas qui m'observaient, la mâchoire s'écrasant au sol.

L'atterrissage est amortit par Vivi qui a entreprit je-ne sais-comment de m'attraper avant que je me prenne le sol en pleine face. Mais au final je l'entraîne dans ma chute, même si c'est moins douloureux. Grâce à elle j'ai pu éviter de me blesser encore plus.

"Merci." Je fais, reconnaissante, en me redressant pour m'asseoir en tailleurs. "Rah ! Ce type me casse les ovaires !"

**Tu deviens de plus en plus vulgaire, gamine.**

_Ça va, commences pas à critiquer ma façon de parler, sale purée de feuilles encrées !_

**Fermes-là, cervelle de piaf !**

_Calamar takoyakifié !_

**Boulette écervelée !**

_Abeille pas mielleuse !_

**C'est pas une insulte !**

_Si, ça l'est !_

**Non !**

_Si !_

**N-... !**

"LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir un Usopp paniqué sortir de la forêt à toute vitesse, trébucher sur un rocher et finir sa course dans un rocher.

Blanc. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'explose de rire.

"MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! USOPP T'ES LE MEILLEUR !"

Alors que je me roule par terre, pliée en deux, le tireur se décolle de l'endroit où il s'était encastré et cours vers nous, sous le regard inquiet de Vivi et amusé de Luffy.

"C'EST ABOMINABLE !" Hurle Long-Nez, complètement paniqué et haletant. "NAMI A ÉTÉ DÉVORÉE PAR LES DINOSAURES !"

L'annonce me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et je m'arrête tout de suite de rire. Je me redresse pour regarder Usopp.

"T'en es sûr ?!" S'exclame Luffy, horrifié.

"Oui ! On courrait dans la jungle pour échapper aux dinosaures quand tout à coup... elle a disparut !" Explique-t-il en agitant les bras, les jambes tremblantes. Puis il plaque ses mains sur son visage, horrifié. "Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai même pas essayé de la sauver de leurs griffes !"

"Omagad ! Omagad ! Omagad !" Je répète en courant partout, les bras en l'air, faisant des vagues. "On est foutus !"

Plus de Namiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**ON VAS TOUS CREVEEEEEEEEER ! SANS ELLE ON NE SURVIVRA PAS SUR GRAND LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !**

"BON SANG, CALMEZ-VOUS !" Ordonne Vivi en nous voyant faire de l'hyperventilation et courir partout.

Usopp s'arrête, tandis que je trébuche sur la tête à Luffy et me ramasse la tête la première au sol.

**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

"I-ite..." Gémissons-nous, à moitié assommés et complètement calmés, sous les yeux blasés de la bleue.

Une fois sûre que nous l'écoutons, elle reprend plus doucement. "Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Usopp ? Tu as été vérifier ?"

"Vérifier ?!" Répète la poule-mouillée à long-nez. "Mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur, j'étais pétrifié ! De toute façon si ce n'est pas un dinosaure, c'est un autre prédateur qui a eut sa peau !"

"Ou alors c'est peut être les autres types qui sont après nous ?" Je propose en me frottant la bosse commençant à apparaître sur mon front.

"Oui ! Admettons que les sbires de Baroque Works aient accosté sur cette île..." Commence le tireur.

"... cela expliquerait pourquoi ils ont capturé Nami sans prendre la peine de te poursuivre." Continue Vivi en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas dans leurs liste noire, puisque tu dormais à Whiskey Peak."

"Les enfoirés ! C'est de leur faute alors si je me suis prise le tonneau explosif dans la gueule !" Je m'exclame en levant les poings, énervée.

"Oui, je pense que c'est nous qu'ils visaient." Approuve la princesse en lançant un regard inquiet à mes bras.

"Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire de tonneau ?" Demande Usopp.

* * *

><p>"ON NE PEUT PAS LAISSER CE DUEL SE TERMINER AINSI !" Hurla Usopp, révolté par ce que venaient de lui expliquer ses nakamas.<p>

Il ne pouvais pas y croire. Un combat honorable qui durait depuis cent ans, par les deux guerriers les plus fiers qu'il n'ait jamais connu, venait d'être saboté par les hommes de Baroque Works. La victoire ne sera même pas honnête, puisque Dorry était blessé. Cela le mettait dans une colère noire.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri de douleur venant de l'endroit où combattaient les deux géants. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent une grande gerbe de sang partir vers les cieux, pour ensuite retomber dans le silence de la jungle. Personne ne bougea, personne le parla. Tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Tout à coup, Luffy s'agita, frappant le sol, essayant de dégager son corps.

"Luffy !" S'exclama Usopp en le voyant commencer à frapper sa tête contre le sol.

"Lu-Luffy ?!" Fit Vivi.

Le brun s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il prit une inspiration, avant d'hurler. "QUI SE CACHE DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA ?! MONTRE-TOIIIIII !"

Son cri résonna dans la forêt, mais demeura sans réponse. C'est alors que Vivi remarqua le manque de réaction de Reiko. Elle aurait du être la première avec Luffy à réagir, mais elle restait là, immobile, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux.

"Reiko-chan ?" L'appela la jeune filles aux cheveux bleus.

"ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE CASTRE ! CONNARD !" Hurla la brune, faisant sursauter son amie.

* * *

><p>Quelque part caché dans la jungle, sur la même île, Mister 3 eut un long frisson d'horreur en entendant ces paroles.<p>

"Pfeuh, si elle croit qu'elle pourra m'atteindre avec ces propos, cette stupide gamine !" Balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

Miss Golden Week le fixa sans dire un mot, se demandant pourquoi l'homme-cire se sentait soudainement en danger.

* * *

><p>"Bon, Luffy. Je ne sais pas quel est l'enfoiré qui tire les ficelles..." Dit Usopp, déterminé. "... mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !"<p>

"Je viens avec toi !" Déclara Vivi.

"Parfait ! Excellente idée ! Je serait plus rassuré !" Répliqua le tireur qui tremblait des jambes.

"Kuridiote, tu viens avec moi." Déclara Reiko en attrapant l'entité qui essayait de partir discrètement, et en la mettant dans sa poche de pantalon (qui avait miraculeusement survécut grâce au bon-vouloir de l'auteure, haha *PAN!*).

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! J'AI DÉJÀ ASSEZ FRÔLÉ LA MORT AVEC TOI ! LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE !**

_Rah, fais pas ta flippette !_

"Inutile de partir à notre recherche !"

Reiko se retourna pour voir le sosie de Lenny Kravitz et une blonde vêtue entièrement de vêtements et accessoires à motifs d'agrumes.

_Et beh, si elle aime pas les pamplemousses, celle-là..._

"ENCORE VOUS ?!" S'écria Luffy, toujours coincé sous son rocher.

Ce sont des citrons, gamine...

"Je vous rend votre bestiau, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui !" Déclara Mister 5, tandis que son acolyte, Miss Valentine, riait aux éclats.

Sous les yeux horrifiés des pirates, l'homme jeta Karu à leurs pieds, blessé et inconscient. "KARU !" Cria Vivi en accourant. "Pourquoi vous en êtes-vous prit à lui ?! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci !"

"Absolument, ce poulet n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire." Répondit l'homme-bombe.

"C'est un canard, connard." Corrigea Reiko, en se craquant les jointures, prête à attaquer.

L'homme lança un regard noir à l'idiote brune qui se débattait contre Usopp qui l'avait bâillonnée de sa main en la priant gentiment de se la fermer avant de s'attirer plus de merde, avant de continuer son explication.

"Seulement, nous connaissons les pouvoirs de Chapeau de Paille et nous nous méfions de lui."

_Teh, tu m'étonnes, Luffy leur a pété la gueule à ces deux mouches vertes atrophiées._

**...**

"Alors afin de vous éloigner puis de vous isoler, princesse nous avons préféré mettre à profit le volatile." Continua Mister 5 en regardant l'idiote brune ricaner d'un air moqueur, toujours retenues par son ami aux cheveux crépus. "Mais bon, comme Chapeau de Paille est immobilisé, ce poulet ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité."

"KARU !" S'écria la-dite princesse en s'agenouillant auprès de son garde du corps, inquiète.

_Ah les enfoirés !_

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" S'esclaffa Miss Valentine de son rire sur-aigu qui irrita Reiko au plus haut point.

**Tss, s'en prendre à un pauvre animal comme lui, ce sont des pourritures.**

Tandis que Vivi se redressait, un air de pure haine déformant son visage, Usopp s'adressa au duo. "Hé, c'est vous qui avez piégé les tonneaux d'alcool, hein ?!"

"Ah, ça se pourrait bien, ouais." Répondit l'homme-bombe d'un air narquois.

_Ah, c'est de sa faute, si j'ai explosé._ Pensa Reiko, toujours bâillonnée.

**Yup.**

_C'est de sa faute si j'ai fait un vol plané douloureux._

**Yup.**

_C'est de sa faute si j'ai les deux avants-bras couverts de brûlures qui font, genre, _**SUPER**_mal._

**Yup.**

_... Je vais le tuer._

**Yu- HÉ NON ! T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?! NON, NE RÉPONDS PAS, TU _EST _FOLLE !  
><strong>

Sans prévenir, Reiko mordit la main d'Usopp qui poussa un cri de douleur en lâchant la jeune fille par réflexe pour souffler sur la main douloureuse.

"ESPÈCE DE MOUCHE À MERDE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !" S'écria la jeune fille en courant vers Mister 5, le poing droit levé.

"Non ! Reiko, arrêtes !" Hurla Vivi. "Tu ne peux pas le toucher !"

**Elle a raison, gamine ! Ce type est un utilisateur du fruit du démon, le moindre contact avec son corps crée une explosion !**

Reiko n'écoutait plus les avertissements de ses amies. Aveuglée par sa colère, elle continua de foncer vers les deux agents de Baroque Works qui ne bougèrent d'un millimètre en la voyant arriver. Une fois à leur hauteur, Reiko sauta dans les airs et balança son poing vers le visage de l'homme, qui l'évita aisément. La jeune brune poussa un juron en retombant sur ses jambes, mais elle ne vit que trop tard le poing lancé par l'ennemi. Elle se le prit directement dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Puis s'en suivit une explosion et elle se retrouva projetée en arrière, tandis qu'une douleur sifflante se propageait sur son ventre. Elle s'encastra dans le rocher géant dans un cri de douleur, son dos percutant la surface dure de plein fouet. Un liquide au goût métallique se propagea dans sa bouche et elle se mit à cracher du sang, tandis qu'elle s'affaissait au sol non loin de son capitaine.

"REIKO !" S'écrièrent ses nakamas, inquiets.

**REIKO !**

"Tch, tu es faible." Asséna Mister 5, d'un air méprisant, tandis que Miss Valentine, ricannait.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA ! Maintenant, il n'en reste plus que trois à supprimer !" Se réjouit cell-ci en faisant tournoyer son parapluie.

"ENFOIRÉ !" Hurla Luffy, hors de lui, en se débattant. "JE VAIS TE TUER !"

"C'EST NOUS QUI ALLONS VOUS SUPPRIMER !" Déclara Vivi avec haine, tandis qu'elle dégainait ses Kujakki Slashers.

"PRENEZ ÇA !" S'exclama Usopp en visant l'homme, tandis que Vivi s'élançait vers les agents. "BILLE EXPLOSIVE !"

Reiko ne pouvait pas bouger, elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle ne ressentait que de la douleur. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, son dos la lançait et une vive brûlure lui tirait le ventre. Elle entendit les voix de ses compagnons, des bruits de combats, des explosions, puis les cris de Vivi. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère Usopp, défiguré et couvert de brûlures, le corps enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'au cou, tandis que Luffy était dans le même état, coincé sous son rocher. Vivi était immobilisée par une clé de bras par Miss Valentine qui riait aux éclats.

_Son rire me fait penser à celui d'une hyène dopée au coca.**  
><strong>_

**Tu trouves encore le moyen de trouve des comparaisons étranges après t'être prise deux explosions dans la figure.**

"KYAHAHAHAHA ! Dire qu'on offrait 30 millions de berrys pour ce moins que rien..." S'esclaffa la blonde aux agrumes. "La bonne blague ! KYAHAHAHAHAHA !"

_Justement, je fais ça pour oublier la douleur et le fait que je viens de me prendre la dérouillée la plus rapide et humiliante de ma courte vie. Teh ! J'ai même pas pu lui mettre un coup !_

**C'est vrai que t'as pas tenu très longtemps contre lui...**

"Héhé... Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te rendre la pareille après notre petite altercation à Whisky Peak." Déclara Mister 5 qui se tenait au-dessus du capitaine des pirates du Chapeau de Paille.

_Merci pour le réconfort, Kurenfoirée._

"Nous avons déjà mis la main sur ton ami le sabreur et sur l'autre fille. Vous êtes foutus !" Asséna l'homme en souriant d'un air narquois.

Cette phrase captura l'attention de Reiko qui ricana intérieurement en pensant au monstre vert lui servant de nakama qui risquerait bien de les mutiler jusqu'à ce qu'ils se vident de leurs sang pour l'avoir capturé. Luffy du penser à la même chose puisqu'il releva la tête, les yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux. "Vous avez capturé Zoro ? Dans ce cas vous pouvez faire vos prières." Articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Hoho... Tu peux encore parler ?" Demanda Mister 5, l'air vaguement surpris. "Tu viens pourtant de te prendre mon kicky bomb en pleine face..."

"BLEH !" S'exclama Luffy en tirant la langue. "Parles à mes fesses !"

_Yay Luffy ! Rebelles-toi !_

**Bande de débiles suicidaires.  
><strong>

Et il cracha sur la chaussure de l'agent. Il y eut un moment de blanc pendant lequel un pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui, tandis que son acolyte riait. "Jeune fou..." Commenta-t-elle d'un air sadique.

Sans prévenir, l'homme explosion enchaîna coup de pieds sur coups de pieds, chacun créant une explosion en entrant en contact avec Luffy.

"LUFFY !" Cria Vivi, épouvantée, tandis que Reiko grinçait des dents, impuissante devant la scène.

"CRÈVES !" Finit le bourreau en arrêtant ses coups.

Lorsque la fumée tomba, Reiko put voir le bras encore tendu de son capitaine s'affaisser tandis qu'il gisait au sol, encore fumant. "Ça t'apprendra à trop l'ouvrir." Fit Mister 5 en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Il allait se retourner, lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire de la gamine brune qu'il avait battu en premier. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et s'approcha de quelques pas pour se pencher au dessus de la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as gamine, toi non plus t'en a pas eut assez ?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Teh." Fit-elle en se faisant violence pour lever la tête malgré la douleur et le toiser du regard, l'air défiant et son sourire narquois toujours en place. "Vous allez regretter d'avoir croisé notre route, les mouches. Et c'est pas toi et ton petit pouvoir de merde qui me fera ravaler mes paroles."

**Et toi non plus, tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule !**

_C'est pour la bonne cause. Je vais pas laisser ce type défigurer et insulter mes amis sans rien faire._

"Tch." Répondit simplement l'homme en levant le pied.

_Ça va faire mal... _Pensa la brune aux yeux bleus en se préparant mentalement au coup.

Mister 5 lui asséna un violent coup au même endroit où il l'avait frappée précédemment. Elle poussa un cri de douleur qui fut masqué par l'explosion. Ses poumons se vidèrent de son souffle, tandis qu'elle se courbait en avant. La jeune fille toussa violemment, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle s'affaissa au sol sous les yeux horrifiés de Vivi, tandis que l'homme faisait déjà demi-tour pour partir.

"LUFFY ! REIKO !"

"Allons-y, Miss Valentine."

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>* Kapow... Haha... ha. Ce bruit est merdique, mais il me fait rire en même temps... Non, sérieux, qu'est ce que vous auriez utilisé à ma place pour une <em>explosion volcanique<em> ? ._.

**Fouah... Je me suis défoulée sur Reiko, elle a prit cher...  
><strong>

**Mais bon, j'estime qu'il le fallait, déjà parce que ça m'arrange pour la suite, mais aussi parce que j'veux pas qu'elle sorte de tous ses combats trop facilement, en pleine forme et toute fraîche pour aller taper un autre méchant. Surtout que j'étais pas trop satisfaite de ses combats à Whiskey Peak, je trouvais qu'elle était devenue forte en trop peu de temps. Bon, elle s'entraîne, mais quand même.**

**Du coup j'me suis dite "j'vais rectifier mon tir, elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule après, mouahahaha !". Et voilà.**

****Je suis une mère indigne..****

****... Bon, j'étais pas très inspirée pour la fin du chapitre... Les combats détaillés, c'est pas trop mon truc (****_nan, sans blagues..._****), j'suis pas trop satisfaite de mon truc... TT^TT****

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
><strong>

**Laissez votre avis, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps, juste une ou deux lignes pour dire "C'est de la grosse merde, arrêtes tout de suite, j'ai mal aux yeux !" ou "C'est bourré de fautes, achètes-toi un dico !" ou même "J'aime l'ananas bien foutu et l'allumette sexy qui habitent dans une baleine géante !", vous êtes free !**

**Water Flag.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellow everybody~... !  
><strong>

**Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoriseurs (?!) et non-reviewers que j'espère voir un jour mettre un "c'est nul !" en commentaire sur cette fiction. Je vous aime. *pose solennelle en hochant la tête, persuadée de sa connerie***

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Oda-chi, sinon Ace ne serait pas mort et serait mon actuel toy-boy, Zoro se taperait Sanji et Barbe Noire serait prisonnier dans Okama Land. *rire maléfique*  
><strong>

**Rating: T, mes chers petits enfant, allez cacher vos oreill-... vos yeux ! *voix de pédophile*  
><strong>

**Enjoy ! \o/**

* * *

><p>Combats à Jurassic Park dernière partie, ou comment troller une femme-citron.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Précédemment:<em>

_La jeune fille toussa violemment, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle s'affaissa au sol sous les yeux horrifiés de Vivi, tandis que l'homme faisait déjà demi-tour pour partir._

_"LUFFY ! REIKO !"_

_"Allons-y, Miss Valentine."_

_"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamine, t'es morte ?<strong>

_A ton avis, Kuridiote ?_

**Et merde, elle est en vie...**

_Je t'entend, tu sais._

Une quinte de toux me prend et je pose ma main sur mon ventre en grimaçant de douleur. J'avoue que j'aurais pu y rester. Je me demande comment j'ai fait, d'ailleurs.

**Les propriétés physiques et biologiques diffèrent selon les mondes. Comme les différence de biodiversités entre deux mondes, ton corps peut être plus ou moins résistants, tout comme les lois de l'apesanteur qui peuvent avoir de grandes différences.**

_..._

**...**

...

**T'as pas comprit ?**

_Non._

Je l'entend soupirer d'exaspération. En même temps, pourquoi utilise-t-elle des mots aussi difficiles !

**Si tu fais tomber une tablette de chocolat de deux mètres dans ton monde, elle va se casser. Maintenant, si tu fais tomber cette même tablette dans ce monde, elle ne se cassera pas, parce qu'elle est plus résistante. Capiche ?**

_Ah, bah oui, vu sous cet angle, c'est tout de suite plus clair !_

**... Sérieusement, qui m'a collé une idiote comme elle ?!**

"Reiko, Usopp..."

"Hmm ?" Je répond à Luffy, tandis qu'Usopp toussait. Ma voix parait tellement rauque qu'on dirait celle d'un vieil alcolo ayant fumé trois paquets de clopes par jours toute sa vie.

So féminin.

"Vous croyez que vous pouvez leur pardonner ?"

"Leur pardonner ?! Jamais de la vie !" Articule Long-Nez en soufflant.

"Je viens de me prendre une dérouillée pas mal humiliante et manqué de mourir carbonisée par un pauvre sosie tout pourri qui se croit assez puissant pour insulter tout le monde et une blondasse citronnée avec un rire encore plus casse-couille qu'un type défoncé à l'hélium." Je résume en me redressant difficilement pour m'asseoir en tailleurs. "Alors il est hors de question que je leur pardonne."

Je vois Karu donner des coups de becs dans le sol devant Luffy, sûrement pour essayer de le dégager. Celui-ci lève la tête vers le canard, surpris. "Mh ? Toi aussi tu leur en veux ?"

"KOIIIIIIN !"

"Ça marche, on y retourne tous les quatre et on leur fout une raclée !" Répond le brun avec conviction en souriant.

"Eh, je crois qu'on a pas finit de se battre aujourd'hui." Je remarque en souriant d'un air impatient.

**BOUHOUHOUUUUUU ! J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre !**

Soudain, alors que j'insultais mentalement la pleurnicharde me servant de conscience, je pense à une chose.

Une chose assez importante.

"On fais comment pour vous sortir de là ?" Je demande aux garçons en désignant le rocher géant qui écrasait Luffy et le trou dans lequel était enterré Usopp.

Blanc.

"On est pas rendus..." Commente Usopp.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu penses que ça va marcher ?<strong>

_Mais oui ! Mon plan est infaillible !_

Je m'écarte un peu de l'arbre auquel j'ai attaché les bras de Luffy après les avoir étendus jusqu'aux bords de la forêt.

"Vas-y, Lu', c'est bon !" Je signale en levant le pouce vers mon capitaine.

"Okay !" Répond le brun en se concentrant. "Gomu gomu no... COME BACK !"

Il aurait eut trop la classe.

Aurait.

En effet, tout ce qu'il a réussit est de déraciner l'arbre qui traversa la clairière sous nos yeux exorbités et s'écrasa sur Luffy.

Silence. J'entends Kuro exploser de rire dans ma tête.

**Infaillible, tu dis ?! HINHINHINHINHIN !**

... C'est moi ou son rire vient de subir une évolution dans le genre "bizarro-flippant" ?

* * *

><p>"Oi, Usopp, t'es sûr de ton coup ?" Je demande en observant le tireur fraîchement déterré (cette expression sonne bizarre dans le texte...) finir d'attacher les bras de Luffy à un énorme rocher.<p>

Après quelques tentatives de délivrage de capitaine peu concluantes...

**En même temps, le coups d'attacher ses mains sur un pauvre brin d'herbe, c'était couru d'avance... Tout comme la branche d'arbre, le tigre à dents de sabre qui passait dans le coin, la sauterelle géante qui a eut le malheur d'atterrir dans cette clairière, ****le pied de pommes de terres,**** le-...**

_Hey, t'as finit oui ? N'insultes pas le pouvoir des brins d'herbes ! Ça peut être très puissant !_

**Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es coupée à un brin d'herbe quand tu étais petite.**

C'est ce que je dis, très puissant. Et dangereux.

J'ai cru que j'allais me vider de mon sang ce jour là.

**...**

Bref.

Donc on a décidé se sortir Usopp en premier (Karu avait réussit à creuser un trou autour de lui grâce à son bec. J'admire ce canard.), celui-ci nous est venu en aide.

"Mais oui ! Les plans du grand capitaine Usopp marchent TOUJOURS !" Se vante-t-il en gonflant le torse. "Vas-y, Luffy !"

Nous regardons le garçon tirer sur ses bras comme un forcené pour sortir son corps. Sans effets.

"Bon, quitte à attendre, autant de détendre." Je dis en m'asseyant en tailleurs.

_Oh putain ça rime !_ Je pense, contente de ma connerie en sortant mon paquet de pop-corns à moitié entamé. Je regarde Usopp encourager Luffy qui tirait désespérément sur ses bras pour se dégager.

Les minutes passaient, j'avais finit mon paquet...

... Encore une rime.

J'me reconvertirai en poète un jour...

**Aucune chance.**

_Pfeuh, rabat-joie._

"Hé, les gars..." Je commence en rangeant le paquet désormais vide de toute chose comestible dans mon sac.

Bah ouais, moi je jette pas les trucs partout par terre.

... À part Kuridiote.

**Oi ! Premièrement je ne suis pas un 'truc', et deuxièmement je t'interdit de me jeter par terre et de trois, je, m'appelle, KURO ! **

_Hai, hai, Kuridiote._

Je ricane en entendant un cri de rage désespérée résonner au fond de ma tête, puis je me rend compte que les deux garçons (plus le canard) me regardent bizarrement.

"Si tu comptais nous faire peur en nous appelant puis en ricanant toute seule le regard dans le vide, c'est réussit." Déclare Usopp.

Merde. J'me sens un peu conne tout à coup.

**HINHINHINHINHINHIN !**

"'Pas de ma faute si Kurabrutie a décidé de faire une évolution dans son rire. Il est encore plus louche et flippant." Je répond pour me défendre. "Essaies d'être à ma place, pour voir."

"Non, merci, sans façons." Réplique le tireur en frissonnant. "J'ai pas envie de finir taré _et_ schizo."

"Tu insinues que tu finiras déjà taré à la base." Je relève en haussant un sourcil.

"Avec un équipage comme le nôtre et un capitaine comme _lui_." Répond-t-il, blasé en pointant Luffy du pouce. "C'est _obligé_ de finir avec une case en moins."

"Touché."

"OI ! C'est pas très gentil, ça !" Se plaint le-dit capitaine.

"Donc tu voulais nous dire quoi ?" Reprend Long-Nez en ignorant le brun qui se battait toujours avec son rocher.

"Ah oui !" Je m'exclame en tapant mon poing dans ma paume avant de sortir une pelle de mon sac. "Je me demandais pourquoi on utilisais pas ça pour le dégager."

Blanc.

"D'où sors-tu cette pelle, Reiko ?" Demande Usopp, calmement.

"Je l'ai trouvée par terre quand on explorait la forêt tout à l'heure." Je répond sur le même ton.

Blanc.

**Crétine.**

"IDIOTE ! POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ?!"

BONK ! BONK ! BONK ! BONK !

* * *

><p>"Aouch..." Je gémis en frottant la quadruple bosse infligée par mes quatre compagnons qui me poussait sur la tête.<p>

Tout ça pour une vieille pelle rouillée.

Vie de merde.

**Arrêtes de te plaindre, gamine, tu l'as méritée autant que les trois explosions précédentes.**

"Pfouah ! Enfin finit !" Déclare Usopp en s'essuyant le front en en balançant la pelle dans un coin.

_Bleh !_ Je réplique en tirant la langue à l'entité flottant devant moi. _J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir venant d'une vieille qui a perdu tout ses pouvoirs et ses trucs badass en faisant un pacte avec la-dite gamine !_

**La faute à qui, cervelle de moineau ?!**

"Ah, ça fait du bien de se sentir libre !" Soupire Luffy après s'être dégagé grâce au trou creusé par le tireur.

_À toi, sale vieille mégère !_

**Tais toi, insolente !**

"KOIN !"*

_Ne me donnes pas d'ord__res, plume pourrie !  
><em>

**Cerveau allégé !**

"Bon, maintenant on peu partir !" Décide Luffy en allongeant ses bras en direction de la forêt.

_Pavé inutile !_

**Connerie ambulante !**

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

Un frisson d'horreur parcours mon échine en entendant _La Phrase_. La Phrase qui, combinée à la lumière 'DANGER' clignotant actuellement dans la salle de contrôle de mon cerveau, te sous-entend "Ton capitaine a trouvé un plan foireux et tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule, ma chérie !". Je commence à partir dans la direction opposée au danger, écoutant (pour une fois) mon instinct de survie, lorsque je sens un truc s'enrouler comme un serpent autour de ma taille.

"What the-... !" Je sursaute en baissant la tête pour voir que le-dit 'truc' est un bras élastique, avant de lever la tête vers un Straw Hat, dix mètres plus loin, l'autre bras perdu dans la forêt, portant un sourire de dix kilomètres sur le visage. "Luffy, j'aime pas ce sourire."

"Hein ?" Fait Usopp qui se trouvait à côté du brun avec Karu, éberlué, avant de comprendre l'intention de son capitaine. "H-hé, Luffy, on peut utiliser la voie terrestre, aussi, c'est moins risQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !" Sa phrase se perdit dans les arbres tandis qu'il était emporté avec son capitaine.

"COMEBACK !"

J'ai à peine le temps d'attraper Kuridiote que mes pieds quittent le sol pour être propulsée dans la forêt avec eux.

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

_J'ai pas finit de m'en prendre plein la gueule..._ Je pense en sentant d'avance les blessures que va me procurer ce _doux voyage_ dans les arbres.

* * *

><p>Vivi atteignait ses limites. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Zoro, Nami et elle étaient prisonniers de Mister 3, les pieds fixés ce socle de cire, incapables de s'enfuir et voué à devenir des statues de cire. Elle s'en voulait. Ses compagnons allaient mourir avec elle par sa faute et elle ne pourra pas sauver le royaume d'Alabasta.<p>

"Tu te moques de nous, hein ?" Rugit Nami sur Zoro. "Non, t'es sérieux ?! Tu vas te couper les jambes et... Et après ? T'y as pense ?!"

"On verra bien." Répondit simplement Zoro en haussa les épaules devant l'air horrifié de la navigatrice et de la princesse. "Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai bien l'intention de gagner."

L'homme avait dit ça avec un sourire carnassier, mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait fait sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. C'était ses paroles. Ce que lui avait dit Igaram avant de partir de Whiskey Peak résonna dans sa tête. _"Vous ne devez jamais accepter la défaite !"_ Disait-il. Elle repensa à son royaume en danger et déglutit tandis qu'une idée suicidaire germait dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'elle sauve Alabasta. Peu importe comment.

"A-Attendez !" Fit-elle à l'attention de Zoro et Brogy. "Je suis des vôtres !"

"Vivi !" S'exclama Nami, sidérée.

"Parfait..." Ajouta Zoro en sortant deux de ses sabres et en les pointant en direction de la base de ses jambes, tandis que le géant commençait à bouger ses mains fixées au sol par des couteaux.

"Non...!" Gémit Nami en fermant les yeux, je voulant pas voir la scène.

Scène qui fut interrompue par le bruit de troncs d'arbres se cassant.

" YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Crièrent trois individus bien connus des prisonniers en débarquant de la forêt.

"KOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !" Ajouta un certain canard en même temps qu'eux.

Les quatre agents de Baroque Works regardèrent les nouveaux venus arriver sur eux, puis complètement les dépasser, entraînés par leurs élan.

"Hé vous, là ! Ne bougez pas ! On va vous faire votre fête !" Eut le temps de crier Usopp avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent dans les arbres de l'autre côté de la clairière dans un fracas de troncs brisés et de poussières.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel tout le monde présent se demanda s'ils ne venaient pas de rêver d'une bande de trois idiots plus un canard sortir de nulle part, planer sur toute la longueur du terrain avant de s'engouffrer de nouveaux dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>"Kof ! Kof ! Putain, j'suis en vie...Kof !" Marmonna Reiko en toussant ne croyant pas vraiment à sa propre survie.<p>

**La prochaine fois que tu m'embarque dans les conneries de ton capitaine, je t'égorge.**

_Roh, chiales pas, c'est pas toi qui t'es prise un tronc d'arbre, trois branches et une centaine de coupures dans la gueule !_

**Non, mais c'est moi qui suis victime.**

_PARDON ?!_

"Reiko ! Usopp ! Le poulet !" Appela Luffy en posant son chapeau sur sa tête, passablement énervé. "Vous êtes prêts ?!"

"Yosh !" Répondit Reiko en même temps que les deux autres appelés, tandis que les trois prisonniers les appelaient, soulagés.

"Éclatez-moi la face de ces ordures jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les reconnaissent plus et envoyez-les valser sur orbite !" Ordonna Nami en pointant de la tête les quatre agents de Baroque Works qui observaient la scène en se demandant d'où sortaient les quatre nouveaux venus.

"T'inquiètes, on s'occupe de leurs cas !" Répondit le capitaine des pirates du Chapeau de Paille en faisant craquer ses jointures. "Ces minables vont regretter d'avoir souillé l'honneur des géants !"

"Pff... Alors c'est toi, celui pour qui on offre la plus grande prime sur tout East Blue ?" Dit Mister 3 d'un air dédaigneux, s'attirant leur attention. "La Marine n'est plus ce qu'elle était."

"What the f-... C'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ?!" S'exclama Reiko en pointant du doigt le 3 formé par les cheveux de l'homme-cire.

"Whaaaaaah ! Trop bizarre !" Ajouta Luffy, incrédule. "T'as un '3' sur la tête ! Et en plus il brûle !"

"Vous allez la fermer, sales avortons !" Rugit l'homme, énervé.

"T'utilises quoi pour faire tenir tout ça ?" Demanda Reiko, dans le même état que son capitaine. "Trente-six tubes de laque ? Ou du plâtre ?"

**Du plâtre ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il utilise du plâtre ?**

_J'sais pas, t'sais personne ne sait ce qui peut passer par la tête des personnes bizarres._

**Je confirme, avec une personne comme toi, j'ai un sujet parfait.**

_Hey, je te permet pas !_

"C'est pas le moment de discuter cheveux !" S'écria Nami. "Si vous ne vous dépêchez de détruire ce pylône, on va finir en statues de cire !"

Reiko leva la tête pour comprendre que le-dit pylône dont parlait la navigatrice se trouvait sur un genre de gâteau de cire géant sur lequel ils se trouvaient prisonniers, le cylindre de cire était surmonté une énorme tête de citrouille décorée de bougies allumées. La tête tournait rapidement en rond, formant une pluie fine de cire qui retombait au sol sur Nami, Zoro et Vivi.

"Wow, ce type a vraiment des goûts étranges." Commenta la brune aux yeux bleus.

**Dit celle qui mange de la viande avec du chocolat blanc aux amendes, dors avec des pyjamas bleus parsemés d'éléphants rouges et passe ses nuits à rêver de ChocolatLand...  
><strong>

_Hé ! Je te permet pas de visiter mes rêves ! C'est de la violation du droit public !_

**On dit "violation du droit _privé_".**

_Arrêtes de me corriger ! Livre taré !_

**La plus "tarée" de nous deux, c'est toi, triple idiote.**

_Merci !_

**C'est pas un compliment !**

"Elle a raison, vous pourriez commencer par abattre ce pylône, s'il vous plait ?" Ajouta Zoro, faisant redescendre Reiko sur terre. "Ensuite, ils sont à vous."

"Il suffit de demander." Dit Luffy en souriant avant de lever le poing en redevenant sérieux. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais je vais tout péter."

"Héhé, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !" Déclara Mister 3 d'un ton suffisant en se postant entre le groupe et le gâteau de cire géant retenant prisonniers leurs amis, puis il regarda ses collègues. "Occupez-vous des trois cloportes qui l'accompagnent. Moi, je vais ajouter 'Luffy au Chapeau de Paille' à ma collection de statues de cire !"

"C'est comprit." Répondirent Mister 5 et Miss Valentine en se préparant à attaquer.

"Cloportes... ?" Releva Reiko en se craquant les jointures, une veine battant sa tempe.

"Vous commencez sérieusement à me les gonfler avec vos bavardages !" Asséna Usopp en ajustant ses lunettes de tirs sur ses yeux. "Il est temps de vous apprendre les bonnes manières ! Faîtes vos prières !"

"KOIN !" Ajouta Karu.

"Allez-y, Luffy, Reiko, on protège vos arrières !" Finit le tireur en se cachant dans les arbres avec le volatile.

Mister 5 se cura le nez et lui envoya un Fancy Nose Shot tandis que Miss Valentine s'élevait dans les airs grâce à son fruit du démon dans un rire hystérique.

"Oi ! Revenez là, bande de dégonflés !" S'exclama Reiko en levant un poing agacé vers eux, évitant, sans se rendre compte, l'attaque de l'homme-explosion.

"T'inquiètes, Reiko, tu eux le faire ! On te fait confiance !" Assura le peureux au long nez en lui faisant le signe "OK" de la main.

"Dix mille kilos !" Entendit la brune aux yeux bleus au dessus de sa tête. Elle fit un pas sur le côté par réflexe pour voir la femme blonde s'écraser pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant.

"Hé ? Il pleut des madames-citrons maintenant ?" Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant Miss Valentine au fond du cratère, avant de regarder dans le ciel en se grattant la tête.

**Idiote.**

_Hein ?_

"Crétine !" Insulta Usopp, énervé. "T'as pas comprit qu'elle avait un Fruit du Démon et qu'elle pouvais changer son poids ?!"

"Ooooooh ! Tout s'explique !" Répondit la brune en frappant son poing dans sa paume. "... Hé ! Me traites pas de 'crétine' !"

Ils furent interrompus par un "GOMU GOMU NO TONKACHI !" et se tournèrent pour voir Luffy foncer dans le pilier et le briser en deux grâce au poids de cire maintenant ses pieds, sous le regard choqué des agents de Baroque Works.

"YEAH ! TU GÈRES LUFFY !" S'exclama Reiko en levant les poings vers le ciel.

"Génial !" S'exclama Nami, soulagée. "Le support s'est effond-... !"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la citrouille géante retomber sur eux et atterrir pile au-dessus du gâteau de cire, manquant de peu de les écraser.

"Euh..." Fit Luffy en brisant le silence qui s'était installé tandis que les trois prisonniers s'assuraient qu'ils étaient bien vivants. "Pourquoi vous restez plantés là ?"

"PARCE QU'ON A LES PIEDS COINCÉS, TRIPLE ANDOUILLE !" Rugirent Nami et Vivi tandis que Zoro restait dans un silence consterné.

"Hahaha ! Quel idiot !" Ria Reiko en se tenant le ventre.

"T'AS RIEN À DIRE, REIKO !" Dirent-ils en chœur.

**Gamine, au-dessus de toi !**

La brune leva la tête pour voir Miss Valentine lui foncer dessus. Elle sauta sur le côté, laissant tomber la femme à l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour la seconde fois. "Oi ! Arrêtes d'essayer d'atterrir sur moi !" S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant au dessus du cratère formé par la blonde.

"KYAHAHAHAHA ! Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !" S'exclama la blonde en l'attaquant d'un coup de poing.

"Arrêtes avec ton rire hystérique ! Il fait flipper !" Rétorqua Reiko en l'évitant.

Elle contre-attaqua avec un coup de pied dans le ventre mais la blonde s'élevait déjà dans les airs grâce à son parapluie.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu ne pourras jamais me battre, grâce à mon Kilo Kilo no Mi !" Se vanta la femme-citron. "Je peux modifier mon poids à vol-...!"

"Fais pas chier et descend !" Rétorqua la brune aux yeux bleus, agacée.

"Tch ! Petite ingrate !" Fit Miss Valentine en repliant son parapluie et en changeant son poids au plus lourd possible pour redescendre à une vitesse folle sur Reiko qui se décala.

"Usopp !" S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un signal.

"Roger !" Répondit le tireur d'élite en visant Miss Valentine. "BILLE EXPLOSIVE !"

Le projectile fonça sur la femme, mais fut attrapé au vol par Mister 5 qui l'avala, sous les regards choqué de Reiko, Usopp et Karu.

"Il... Il l'a mangé !" S'exclama le tireur, abasourdis.

"Mais il est con !?" Fit Reiko, stupéfaite.

La bile explosa directement dans l'estomac de l'homme, et son ventre se gonfla comme un ballon, de la fumée sortant de ses narines et de ses oreille.

_Pourquoi est-ce que de la fumée sort de ses oreilles ?!_

"Le goût n'est pas assez relevé, tu devrais changer de fournisseur de poudre à canon." Fut le simple commentaire de l'homme-explosion, devant les têtes stupéfaites des autres présents.

"Trop classe ! Il peut manger des explosions !" S'exclama Reiko, des étoiles dans les yeux.

**Bouges-toi au lieu de t'extasier devant l'ennemi.**

_Dis, tu crois qu'il peut péter des feux d'artifices ?_

**...**

_... OK, j'arrête, j'dis plus rien, pas la peine d'aller demander à Zoro et Luffy d'augmenter le quota de coupures et de bleus aux prochains entraînements !_

**Tu le mérites, pourtant.**

Reiko se hâta de redescendre sur terre, pour voir un coup de pied se diriger directement sur son visage. Elle l'évita par réflexe, notant qu'elle devrait remercier son capitaine et le bretteur pour ceci. Elle répliqua par un uppercut qui cueilli Miss Valentine sous le menton et la fit basculer en arrière, à moitié assommée. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et sauta dans les airs, se maintenant dans le vide grâce à son poids plume et son parapluie.

"KYAHAHAHAHA ! Et bien, c'était quoi ce coup ? Une caresse ? KYAHAHAHAHAHA !"

_La sale... ! J'vais la tuer !_

**Ne te laisse pas avoir pas ses commentaires.**

Reiko jeta un regard autour d'elle pour voir comment allaient les autres. Nami, Zoro et Vivi étaient toujours prisonniers du gâteau de cire, Usopp courait dans tous les sens avec Karu, suivis pas Mister 5 et Luffy buvait tranquillement du thé avec une gamine qui pique-niquait en regardant la scène. Son capitaine avait une étrange marque verte peinte dans le dos.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Lu' ?" Demanda Reiko, stupéfaite. "T'es pas sensé sauver les autres au lieu de boire du thé avec les méchants ?"

"Ce thé est vraiment bon..." Répondit Luffy, complètement détendu. "Tu devrais essayer, Reiko."

_Uh ?_

**Il a été piégé par la marque verte dans son dos. C'est un pouvoir de Fruit du Démon de Miss Golden Week, elle peut changer les émotions d'une personne.**

_UH ?!_

"Hé ! Luffy ! Bouges-toi de là !" S'exclama la brune en courant vers lui. "Débarrasses-toi de ce truc vert dans ton dos !"

Elle fut prise de court par Miss Valentine qui atterrit devant elle et lui lança un poing dans le ventre. "Pas si vite, l'idiote brune !"

Reiko tiqua au surnom et para l'attaque en attrapant le poignet pour maintenir la femme au sol, avant de la frapper dans le plexus solaire d'un coup de poing. "REIKO-PUNCH !"

La femme eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes et Reiko en profita pour lâcher son poignet et lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtés, l'envoyant au sol.

"Vous avez finit de m'appeler 'l'idiote brune' ?!" S'exclama la brune, énervée en se redressant sur ses deux jambes.

**Ça te va bien, pourtant.**

_Rah, la ferme ! Bon, c'est le moment de voir ce que mes Trembling Worns valent au combat._

**"Trembling Worms" ? C'est _ça_ le nouveau nom que tu as trouvé pour tes 'vers de terre-d'eau' ?**

_Yup, c'est classe, non ?_

**...**

La brune chercha dans son sac et en sortit avec une bouteille d'eau. _Heureusement que Sanji en a mit une dedans._ Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

"Hé Reiko ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de boire ?!" S'exclama Zoro depuis son estrade.

"BOUGES TES FESSES CRÉTINE ! ÇA URGE !" Rugit Nami.

"Oi! C'est ce que je fais alors arrêtez de crier !" Rétorqua la brune, agacée.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et agita une main devant elle, se concentrant sur son pouvoir. _Inspire, expire, penser 'eau'..._ Récita-t-elle dans sa tête, ignorant les ricanements hystériques de la conscience. Bientôt, l'eau de sa bouteille bougea pour s'élever dans les airs et former plusieurs vers tremblants.

"Mizu mizu no Trembling Worms !" Déclara-t-elle, sous les regard ahuris des personnes présentes.

BLANC.

"C'est _ça_ ta 'Super Attaque De La Mort qui Tue' ?" Demanda Vivi, ahurie.

"On va chier loin avec ça..." Marmonna Zoro, blasé.

"On est foutus..." Pleura Nami.

* * *

><p>"Yeah ! J'ai réussit !" M'exclamais-je en entamant une danse de la joie.<p>

**ARRÊTES DE DANSER ET CONCENTRE-TOI !**

_Pfeuh, rabat-joie._

Actuellement, je me sens super-puissante. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après des semaines à galérer pour faire quelque chose de ce fruit-du-Démon-qui-sert-à-rien, j'ai enfin réussi à faire plus d'un verre de terre-d'eau (nouvellement renommé Trembling Worms par ma magnifique imagination), et en plus, ILS TIENNENT !

J'suis trop forte.

**Mais oui, mais oui, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu'...**

_Arrêtes de casser mon trip, Kurenfoirée !_

**Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tu passes les portes.**

Ignorant royalement la squatteuse me servant de conscience, je pointe un doigt accusateur sur les trois prisonniers en prenant un air suffisant. "Pfeh ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'étendue des capacités de mes Trembling Worms !"

"Au-delà du fait qu'ils tremblent, ont l'air de sortir d'un porno étrange et que t'as aucune imagination pour trouver un prénom classe pour une... 'attaque' ?" Raille Zoro en croisant les bras.

"Hey, n'insultes pas mes Trembling Worms !" Je rétorque. "EN plus t'as rien à dire avec tes boulettes de riz !"

"C'est 'Oni Giri', par 'Onigiri', imbécile !"

"C'est moi ou elle s'est prise d'affection pour ses trucs en forme de vers de terre ?" Demande Vivi.

"On dirait..." Marmonne Nami, désespérée.

C'est alors qu'arrive Usopp sur le dos de Karu. Il tire une bille incendiaire sur Luffy qui brûle son haut et le libère de la marque verte. J'en profite pour envoyer mes Trembling Worms sur la gamine aux couettes bizarres qui pique-niquait avec lui, l'obligeant à s'éloigner. "Yeah Usopp ! Tu gères !" Je m'exclame en courant vers eux.

Mais soudain, le tireur et le canard explosent.

Ouais, comme ça.

Genre "Tiens, j'ai envie de faire flipper mes potes, j'vais exploser et on verra qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque, yay !".

**Arrêtes de délirer et concentres-toi, crétine, l'autre blonde t'attaque par les airs.**

Je m'apprête à envoyer une pique à Kuridiote, mais décide quand même de lever la tête, pour constater que, effectivement, une paire de talons hauts se dirigeaient droit sur moi.

...

"OH PUTAIN !" Je m'exclame en sautant sur le côté, m'écrasant sur le sol.

**T'es longue. Trop longue.**

_Oi ! C'est pas toi qui te fais attaquer par une blonde-citronnée increvable !_

C'est pire qu'une mouche, celle-là, j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser !

"KYAHAHAHAHA ! Alors on fatigue, l'idiote brune ? KYAHAHAHAHAHA !"

... J'vais me la faire.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Miss Valentine se vantait sur ses capacités magnifiques et imbattables (ahem), une idée germa dans la tête de Reiko, et un sourire assez effrayant parcourut ses lèvres, faisant frisonner Kuro et Usopp qui était témoin de la scène, de nouveau caché derrière un arbre.<p>

Car oui, lorsque Reiko avait une idée, il valait mieux se cacher loin, _très_ loin, pour ne pas être l'objet de test de cette idée.

Usopp avait déjà fait l'expérience. Un peu comme tous les membres de l'équipage, d'ailleurs.

"Usopp ! Crames-moi son parapluie !" Cria Reiko en se positionnant sous son ennemie.

"Hein ? Euh, OK !" Répondit le tireur, prit de court.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, vérifiant d'abord que l'autre homme explosion n'était pas dans le coin pour manger une nouvelle fois ses billes, et tira une bille incendiaire sur Miss Wednesday, qui ne vit rien arriver, trop absorbée dans son discours.

"Et donc mon pouvoir me permet de changer mon-KYAAAAAAAAAAH !" S'interrompit la femme-citron tandis que son parapluie prenait soudainement feu. "Qu'avez-vous OSÉ faire ?! MON MAGNIFIQUE PARAPLUIE !" Rugit elle en laissant tomber l'objet lui servant à se maintenir dans les airs. "JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE REGRETTER !"

"Ghyaaaaa! Elle est en colère !" Flippa Usopp en retournant se cacher dans ses buissons, c'est alors qu'il remarqua le manque de réaction de sa nakama. "Reiko, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! T'avais pas un plan ?!"

L'appelée se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant le crâne. "Reiko ?" Insista Usopp en haussa un sourcil.

"J'ai oublié ce que je voulais faire..."

Tous tombèrent à la renverse.

"IDIOTE !"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>* Ouais, j'avais juste envie de caser Karu, en mode "Yeah, il est toujours là le p'tit canard !"<p>

**... J'ai eut un petit problème d'inspiration à la fin, du coup j'ai décidé d'arrêter la misère et boucler le chapitre comme ça.**

**Ouais, en plus d'écrire du caca, j'finis ce chapitre comme un caca.**

**Certains ont fait la remarque sur le fruit de Reiko. Comme c'est un logia, rien n'est sensé pouvoir la tuer ou la blesser ou même lui faire mal tant que c'est pas bourré de Haki ou de Karyoseki et ce même si elle ne le , mais bon, comme l'auteure est tête en l'air (et qu'elle aime faire souffrir son OC), nous dirons que c'est parce qu'elle ne le maîtrise pas et puis que comme c'est le fruit de l'eau, il sera difficile à utiliser, et sinon c'est pas drôle si elle galère pas un peu, et puis c'est l'auteur qui décide d'abord, NA !**

**D'autres ont fait la remarque sur la longueur de cette fiction... Alors pour informer mes chers lecteurs, je compte faire une quarantaine de chapitres en suivant le scénario de One Piece, et en zappant quelques arcs particulièrement inintéressant. Voili voilou.**

**À la revoyure, my fellow readeeeeeeeers~...! 3**

**... Review ? *chibi eyes*  
><strong>

**Water Flag.**

**PS: LE CHAPITRE BONUS 'SPECIAL FLAG' A ÉTÉ MIS EN LIGNE ! ALLEZ VOIR SUR MON PROFIL POUR LE TROUVER ! ENJOY !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hellow everybadeeeeh !**

**Comment allez-vous ? En cette belle année 2015 !**

**lumire-angel: Merci pour cette petite review, heureuse de voir un nouveau petit lecteur (nouvelle petite lectrice ?) dans les parages, hohoho ! Hélas, Kuro n'a pas d'autres exemplaires trouvables dans ce monde, à ma connaissance, du moins !**

**Kuro: Ooooh ? Est-ce que tu as des encyclopédies chez toi ? J'aime les hommes intelligents... *rire étrange***

**Water: Ahem, Kuro, ne va pas faire fuir nos lecteurs...**

**Reiko: W-Water Flag ? Je dois vraiment t'appeler "Maman" ? *horrifiée***

**Water: Non, appelle-moi "reine". À genoux, de préférence.**

**Tous: ...**

* * *

><p>L'art d'être suicidaire, tome 2.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Précédemment:<em>

_L'appelée se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant le crâne. "Reiko ?" Insista Usopp en haussa un sourcil._

_"J'ai oublié ce que je voulais faire..."_

_Tous tombèrent à la renverse._

_"IDIOTE !"_

* * *

><p>Après avoir mit la pâtée aux agents de Baroque Works et sauvé de façon miraculeuse leurs amis qui avaient finis par se transformer en statue de cire, (et surtout par ce que l'auteure a été prise d'une soudaine grève d'inspiration mais ça vous êtes pas sensés le savoir, ohohohoho !) notre petit groupe de pirate s'était réunit au milieu de la clairière pour se détendre et se remettre de leurs combats.<p>

Enfin... Plutôt observer Broggy le géant pleurer des trombes de larmes en se rappelant soudainement qu'il venait de tuer son meilleur ami et compagnon de bagarre depuis plus de 100 ans.

Car oui, en plus de flinguer les tympans de notre cher équipage et essayer de les noyer à coup de cascades lacrymales (ça veut rien dire, mais ON S'EN FOUT ! HAHAHAHA !), notre cher géant semblait avoir, soit la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, soit un sens des priorités étrange.

Mais ça, personne n'en fit la remarque. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas envie de _vraiment_ finir sourds et noyés.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"Eh ben, ça en fait du bruit, un géant qui pleure..." Marmonna Nami, les mains sur les oreilles.

**Pitié, par tout les Kamis qui soient, même celui du chocolat de l'autre crétine, on n'importe quoi d'autre, j'suis pas difficile, FAITES ARRÊTER CE VACARME !**

"Arg, mes pauvres tympans..." Gémit Vivi en pressant ses paumes sur ses oreilles.

_Je croyais que tu étais athée, la vieille... Hey ! N'insultes pas mon Kami du Chocolat ! ... ET D'OÙ TU ME TRAITES DE 'CRÉTINE' ?!_

"Ce ne sont plus des larmes, ce sont de véritables cascades !" Corrigea Zoro.

**Les grands maux requièrent de grands remèdes.**

"Oh ! Il y a un arc-en-ciel derrière !" S'exclama Luffy en pointant le ciel du doigt.

_... Gné ?_

"Je compatis à votre souffrance, maître Brogy !" Pleunicha Usopp.

**Laisses, un jour tu comprendras, petite fille.**

"D'où tu me traites de 'petite fille' ?!" Grogna Reiko en envoyant valser son livre dans les buissons, une veine battant sa tempe.

Elle reçut une volée d'insultes colorées de la part de sa conscience ayant rapport avec une couverture, des araignées, un buissons et le fait de mettre ce dernier là où le soleil de brille point, mais l'auteur a décidé de censurer ces propos afin de préserver la bonne santé visuelle et mentale, ainsi que l'innocence de ses chers lecteurs qui par hasard n'auraient pas l'âge requis pour lire ces propos.

"Et beh, je la pensais trop coincée pour me sortir ça un jour..." Marmonna Reiko, étonnée, ignorant les regards vaguement effrayé de Vivi et son canard qui ne semblaient toujours pas habitués au côté schizophrène de leur amie.

C'est alors que l'autre géant sensé être mort se releva sans prévenir, manquant à Usopp de faire une crise cardiaque.

"Ah, un mort-vivant !" S'exclama Reiko, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Sérieux ?!" Suivit Luffy, dans le même état.

"TROP CLAAAAAAAASE !" S'exclamèrent les deux à l'unisson.

Les deux idiots furent littéralement assommés par une certaine rousse colérique.

* * *

><p>Nami est méchante.<p>

**À t'entendre parler, on dirait une enfant à qui on a piqué un bonbon.**

_Dit le tas-de-feuille qui hurlait comme une fillette à RedMoutain._

**Reverse Moutain. Et je ne hurlais pas, j'exprimait mon ****désarroi face à notre descente...**

_...comme une fillette._

**...**

Je ricane face à a victoire personnelle contre ma conscience, sous les yeux blasés d'une certaine algue.

"Oi, Reiko, ne t'étonnes pas d'être prise pour une folle si tu agis comme ça." Remarque-t-il.

"T'peux pas comprendre." Répondis-je en attrapant un gâteau de riz proposé par Usopp. "Je savoure ma victoire contre une _intelligence supérieure_ ayant prit possession de mon corps."

**Bizarrement, le mot 'intelligence supérieure' venant de ta bouche sonne plus comme une insulte qu'autre chose.**

"Tu vois ?" Fait Zoro au tireur d'élite qui acquiesça.

Je les ignore royalement et me dirige vers un rocher où je pourrai m'asseoir.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais faire, car à peine ai-je ait un pas que je m'écroule par terre, et c'est alors que la dure réalité me revint à l'esprit, par l'intermédiaire d'une violente douleur dans le dos et sur les avants-bras.

Ah putain, j'avais oublié ce détail.

**Idiote.**

"Reiko ! Ça va ?!" S'exclame Vivi.

"Ghyaaaa ! Reiko est en train de mourir !" Panique Usopp en courant dans tous les sens.

"NANIIIIII ?!" Fait Luffy avant de suivre Usopp. "REIKO ! MEURS PAS !"

"Oh, ça va, j'suis vivante." Je marmonne en essayant de me relever, sans résultat. Mon corps refusait de bouger. "Mon corps veut plus bouger."

"Comment ça tu peux plus bouger ?" Demande Zoro après avoir .

"Beh... J'me suis faite péter la gueule par les deux idiots de Maroque Borks et j'ai pris une ou deux explosions dans la figure avant de venir vous sauver avec les autres..." J'explique rapidement en fuyant du regard les airs de reproches de mes nakamas. "... et avec l'adrénaline, ben..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu étais blessée." Fait l'épéiste en se massant la tempe.

"D'accord, je ne le dirai pas." Je répond, dans un essai foireux d'humour.

La réponse fut générale, simple et claire.

"Crétine."

**Je suis d'accord avec eux, c'était parfaitement idiot de faire ceci dans ton état.**

_Pardon ?! Tu ne m'as pas empêchée de la faire à ce que je me souvienne !_

**J'espérais que tu crèves, j'aurais enfin eut la paix.**

On sent l'amour dans ce genre de situation...

"Montres-moi ça." Fait Nami en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'agenouille à mes côtés et me mit sur le dos,

"GHYAAAAAAAA !" Je couine. "Touches pas ça fait mal !"

"Tais-toi et souffres en silence. C'est bien fait pour toi !" Répond-elle durement en soulevant mon t-shirt.

"Je suis mal aimée..." Je pleurniche la face contre terre.

_J'aurais pu mourir, je me relève ah-aaaaaaaah~... !_

**Dans ce contexte, non, tu ne peux pas vraiment te relever. Et ne commences pas à me sortir tes nullités terriennes.**

_Elles sont très bien mes nullités terriennes Kuridiote ! Ne critique pas la chanson française !_

"AH ! NAMIE-CHÉRIE ! DÉLICIEUSE VIVI ! REIKO-D'AMOUR ! Vous êtes tous là les amis !" Fait une voix reconnaissable entre mille au bord de la clairière.

"Hey ! Salut Sanji !" Dit Luffy en voyant l'Ero-cook arriver, tandis que Kaloo et Usopp fulminent de rage.

"Vous êtes tous en vie, saints et saufs ! Oh quel soulagement vous pouvez pas sav- !" Continue le blond en s'approchant avant de s'interrompre en me voyant. Son visage se mortifie en moins d'une seconde. "MA REIKO CHÉRIE QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE OH MON DIEU !"

"Salut Sanji, t'as pas à manger ?" Je demande en levant la tête.

"On t'expliquera plus tard." Coupe Nami en se levant. "Tes blessures ont besoin d'être désinfectées et pansées, sinon tu risque d'attraper une infection."

"Ah Nami-chérie, cette tenue te vas à ravir, quel corps, quelles courbes quelle-"

"Fermes-là et je t'emmerde !"

* * *

><p>Après que Sanji ait miraculeusement trouvé un Eternal Pose Pour Alabasta et qu'ils aient faits leurs adieux aux géants, tout le monde rentra au bateau.<p>

"C'est pas joli à voir." Commenta Vivi en voyant les plaies dans le dos de Reiko. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la salle de bain du bateau. Nami débarqua dans la pièce avec de quoi désinfecter et soigner les blessures de Reiko.

"Je sens que ça va faire mal..." Gémit la brune en voyant le désinfectant.

"Mais non, ça va juste piquer un peu." Rassura la rousse avec un faux sourire avant de s'adresser à Vivi. "Tiens-la bien."

"Pourquoi doit-elle me tenir si ça va juste piquer un peu ?!" Paniqua la blessée.

"Attention, à trois..." Continua la rousse.

"J'aime pas ça..." Gémit Reiko. "Tu comptes lentement, hein ? Parce que je suis pas prê-...!"

"Trois !"

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans toute l'île, faisant fuir les oiseaux aux alentour.

* * *

><p>"On avait dit à trois..." Pleurnicha Reiko, assise par terre, un chocolat chaud amoureusement préparé par Sanji pour la consoler.<p>

"Arrêtes de pleurnicher, c'était qu'un petit coup de coton sur une plaie." Répliqua Nami en agitant la main comme pour chasser le sujet, tandis qu'elle regardait une cap sur l'EternalPose.

"Traîtresse ! Sadique !" Asséna la brune en grimaçant. "Ça faisait SUPER mal ! Je sens encore la douleur !"

"C'est peut-être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter depuis tout à l'heure..." Remarqua Vivi.

"..."

**La princesse marque un point.**

"Mais vous êtes de quel côté toutes les deux ?!" S'exclama Reiko en déprimant.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Reiko, tu vas devoir éviter de trop bouger avec ces brûlure, tu peux attraper une infection et nous n'avons pas de médecin à b- Mais où est-elle ?!"

Reiko était déjà partie chanter avec Luffy et Usopp qui s'improvisaient un spectacle.

* * *

><p>"Hey Reiko, je peux avoir la fin de ta tablette ?" Demanda Luffy, la bouche pleine de petits fours tandis que la brune mangeait son chocolat à ses côtés.<p>

La réponse fut simple et claire. "Non."

"Mais pourquoiiiiiii ?" Geignît le capitaine en boudant.

"Parce tu m'as piqué une tablette l'autre jour !"

"Maiiiiis, t'en as toujours des tas de tablettes de chocolat !"

"C'est vrai, ça." Rajouta le tireur d'élite en le grattant le menton. "Tu en as toujours trois au minimum avec toi, partout où tu vas, tu pourrais nous en donner un peu !"

"Mais- mais le chocolat c'est ma _vie_ !" Répliqua Reiko en fronçant les sourcils avant de sortir un tableau blanc sur lequel se trouvait un graphique et d'enfiler une paire de lunettes.

**Es-tu _au moins_ capable de leur expliquer un graphique ?**

_Non._

"D'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ?" Demandèrent les deux garçons, les yeux écarquillés.

**Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors ça ?!**

_Pour te faire parler et ça marche._

**Je-... Tu-... ARGH !**

Les deux garçons observèrent leur amie ricanner toute seule comme une démente, en se demandant vaguement s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de la laisser dans un hopital psychiatrique à la prochaine île. Enfin seulement Usopp se le demandait, tandis que Luffy se marrait. "Elle est vraiment drôle notre alien !" Ricanna le capitaine.

"Non pas vraiment, je trouve." Répliqua le tireur d'élite.

Reiko s'interrompit en entendant les cris paniqués de Vivi. "OH MON DIEU ! VENEZ VITE TOUT LE MONDE !"

Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se ruer dehors pour trouver la bleue agenouillée devnt Nami qui était à terre, inconsciente.

"Qu'est-che qui che pache ?" Demanda Luffy la bouche pleine, ayant enfouré le reste des petits fours se trouvant sur la table avant de venir.

"C'est Nami ! Elle a une fièvre de cheval !" S'exclama Vivi.

* * *

><p><em>Je croyais que la fièvre de cheval n'était attrapée que par les poneys...<em>

"NABI-GÉRIIIIIE ! ELLE VA S'EN TIRER ?!" Pleurniche Sanji en mordant son mouchoir.

**C'est une métaphore, idiote... Et pourquoi seulement les poneys ?!**

Beurk, il y a de la morve qui coule de son nez. Je m'écarte un peu (je vais à l'autre bout de la pièce), de peur qu'il soit prit d'une soudaine envie de chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'une fille.

_Bah parce-..._

"Nombreux sont ceux qui tombent malade." Informe Vivi. "Elle a sûrement contracté cette fièvre à cause du climat... On dit que les brusques variations climatiques constituent l'un des plus grands dangers pour les marins qui pénètrent sur GrandLine."

**Non, en fait je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans cette cervelle d'oiseau.**

"Il faut surveiller le moindre symptôme, l'inadvertance entraîne la mort." Continue Vivi, l'air sérieux. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre équipage qui possède des connaissances en médecine ?"

_Tu ES dans ma cervelle, Kurabrutie._

Tout le monde désigne Nami, un long silence s'en suit. "Mais il suffit de manger de la viande pour guérir, hein ? Pas vrai Sanji ?" Rie Luffy.

"Non, il faut lui donner du chocolat!" Je proteste. "Une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud avec un fondant et elle sera remise sur pieds ! C'est le meilleur des remèdes." J'ajoute en hochant la tête, persuadée.

**Crétine, ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité !**

"J'ai de quoi préparer des repas énergétiques pour malades..." Répond Sanji, la mine déconfite. "Mais je ne suis que cuisinier, pas médecin ! Rien ne dit que mes plats l'aideraient à guérir."

"Qua-quarante degrés ?!" S'exclame Vivi en vérifiant le thermomètre. "La fièvre n'arrête pas de grimper !"

**C'est beaucoup...**

"Il y aura bien un médecin à Alabasta pour s'occuper d'elle, non ?" Demande Usopp. "Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour y arriver ?"

_Vraiment ?_

"Je... Je ne sais pas... Une semaine peut-être, au moins... C'est beaucoup trop long pour Nami..."

"C'est si grave que ça d'être malade ?" Demande Luffy en faisant la moue.

"J'sais pas, j'ai jamais été malade." Répondons Sanji, Usopp et moi en même temps.

"Mais d'où vous sortez, à la fin ?!" Fait Vivi, choquée. "Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Quarante degrés de fièvre, c'est énorme ! Cette maladie pourrait être fatale à Nami !"

"EEEEEH ?!" Je m'exclame en commençant à paniquer.

"NAMI VA MOURIR ?!" Crie Luffy en tapant des pieds tandis que le autres garçons couraient dans tous les sens. "Nous devons absolument trouver un médecin qui pourra la soigner !"

"Du calme !" Ordonne Vivi. "Toute cette excitation n'est pas bonne pour Nami !"

"Non... Ne faites pas ça..." Fait la voix de Nami juste à côté de moi.

Je fais un bond de trois mètres, prise par surprise. "Hya ! Nami ! Je croyais que tu étais en train de mourir ! NE me fais pas une peur comme ça !"

"COOL ! ELLE EST GUÉRIE !" S'exclame Luffy en levant les poings au ciel.

"Mais non crétien !" Réplique Usopp en le tapant derrière la tête.

"C'est vrai ça ?! T'es guérie Nami ?!" Je demande, toute excitée avant de moi aussi me faire taper derrière la tête par le tireur.

"Et toi ne crois pas tout ce que dit cet idiot !"

"Oh mais j'y pense..." Je continue en ignorant Usopp. "... Kurenfoiré pourrait peut-être nous aider ?"

**Hm ?**

Vivi fronce les sourcils. "Comment ça ?"

"Mais oui !" Dit Usopp en frappant son poing dans sa paume. "Kuro doit sûrement savoir quelque chose sur cette maladie !"

Nous nous tournons tous vers l'entité avec des regards remplits d'espoir.

_Je connaît toutes les maladies et remèdes possibles existant dans ce monde, mais mon cas est le même que Sanji, je ne suis qu'un livre, pas une personne, je ne peux pas manipuler Nami pour connaître ses symptômes puisque je n'ai pas de corps à proprement parler._

L'atmosphère retomba, tandis que Nami se releva. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais aller mieux ! En attendant il faut vérifier le cap et se dépêcher d'aller à Alabasta ! Mais avant cela, Vivi, j'aimerais que tu regarde le journal qui est dans le tiroir de mon bureau."

La bleue s'exécute et souffle un "Mon dieu...", les yeux écarquillés en lisant le journal, l'air consternée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Je demande en me penchant par dessus son épaule pour lire.

"C'est impossible ! 300 000 soldats de la garde royale se sont joints aux rangs de la rébellion... ?! Avec 600 000 hommes la garde royale arrivait à peine à contenir les 400 000 rebelles, maintenant le rapport de forces est complètement inversé !"

"La situation se corse à Alabasta... C'est le journal d'il y a trois jours." Explique Nami avec un sourire contrit. "Je ne te l'ai pas montré tôt pour ne pas t'inquiéter d'avantage..."

* * *

><p><em>Je n'aime pas ça.<em>

Reiko se trouvait sur le nid de pie en train de faire son entraînement avec le verre d'eau. Maintenant qu'elle arrivait à sortir de l'eau du verre, elle essayait de lui faire prendre une autre forme qu'un verre de terre.

**Drum, la prochaîne île se trouve près d'ici, à une journée et demi. Mais il y a un unique médecin vivant là d'après mes données. Il vit en haut d'une montagne et l'accès est très difficile. J'en ai parlé à Nami, elle est d'accord pour faire scale ici (elle n'a pas raiment le choix, de toute façons).**

_D'accord, merci Kurabrutie._

**Tcheh, tu devrais plutôt dire "Mille mercis, Ô grande entité douée de magie, grande maîtresse Kuro, je ne saurais comment te remercier assez pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon amie, peut-être devrais-je rentre ta liberté si chère en mettant fin à ma pauvre et inutile vie de clop-...**

_Même pas en rêve, tas de feuilles ambulant !_

**Ingrate !**

"Hé Reiko !" Fait Luffy en apparaîssant de nulle part.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH !" Je crie en sursautant, posant la main sur mon pauvre coeur qui battait bien trop vite à mon goût. "Ne me fais pas ça ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !"

**Quel dommage que tu ne l'ai _seulement_ frôlée...**

Le tas de feuille de retrouve soudainement écrasé entre le sol et la plante de mon pied. "Sale moule séchée et épicée." Je marmonne en fusillant l'entité du regard.

"Hahahaha ! C'est trop drôle !" Rie mon capitain en me donna des bourrades dans le dos.

Pile sur mes blessures.

Bien fort.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH ! LUFFY JE VAIS TE TUER !"

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Fit Zoro du nid de pie où il scrutait l'horizon.<p>

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Luffy qui frottait la bosse qui poussait sur sa tête. "Tu as aperçu un médecin ?!"

Alors qu'il se chamaillait avec Reiko, Zoro les avait littéralement jetés du haut du mat parce qu'il devait prendre la relève.

"Tu crois que les médecins se promènent sur la mer ? Idiot !" Répliqua Usopp.

"Bah oui ! Il peut très bien se promener sur un radeau !" Défendit Reiko qui frottait douloureusement ses fesses après la chute qu'elle s'est prise par la faute du sabreur. Heureusement que Luffy lui avait servit de coussin d'atterrissage.

"Encore moins !" Contra le tireur d'élite.

"Dites les gens..." Coupa Zoro. "Vous me croiriez si je vous disait qu'un type se tient debout sur la surface de l'eau...?"

"SÉRIEUX ?!" S'exclama Reiko en fonçant vers l'avant du bateau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Zoro ?" Fit Usopp, dubitatif. "Tu délires ou quoi ?"

"Si c'est moi qui délire, comment pouvez-vous expliquer ce qui se trouve devant nous ?"

Les deux garçons suivirent Reiko à l'avant du navire. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, la bouche grande ouverte et fixant un homme se trouvant debout sur l'eau.

"Oh putain il y a un Jésus déguisé en clown qui marche sur l'eau !"

"Jésus ?" Répéta Usopp, surpris.

"Oh, c'est juste un type qui a réussit à construite l'une des plus grandes sectes de mon ancien monde." Répondit la brune en agitant la main comme pour chasser le sujet. Le tireur la fixa, vaguement surpris et effrayé.

"J'ai aucune envie de savoir à quoi ressemble ton monde. Il a l'air bourré de tarés."

"Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a aucuns tarés ici ?" Demanda Reiko en pointant Luffy et Zoro du doigt.

"Touché."

"Hey !"

* * *

><p>"Il fait plutôt frisquet aujourd'hui, hein ?" Finit par dire le Jésus-Clown, sortant les quatres amis de leurs pensées, tandis qu'ils fixaient le nouvel arrivant en silence.<p>

"Huh... C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud..." Concéda Luffy en se tournant vers ses nakamas.

"Yup, très froid, même..." Ajouta Reiko en réajustant par réflexe son écharpe autour de son cou.

"Un froid de canard..." Finit Usopp.

"Ah bon ?" Fit l'homme marchand sur l'eau, faisant sursauter les membres de l'équipage.

_Il est sérieux, là ?_

"ÉMERSION!"

Soudainement, le bateau tangua violement, tandis que quelque chose semblait sortir de l'eau. Usopp perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Reiko qui se tenait derrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Les deux firent des roulés-boulés jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mat.

"Aïe !" Gémit Usopp en posant la main sur sa tête.

"Sérieux Usopp ! Pour une fois que je tenait debout, tu aurais pu tomber tout seul !" Grogna Reiko en se frottant les fesses.

**A mon avis tu n'aurais pas tenu trente secondes de plus sans tomber.**

_Mais non ! Je tenais très bien toute seule !_

**Dis la fille qui ne tenait que sur un pied et agitait les bras pour retrouver le peu d'équilibre qui lui reste...**

_... C'est bien ce que je dit, je tenait très bien toute seule._

* * *

><p>Nami émergea de son sommeil, l'esprit embrumé par la fièvre. Elle se redressa haletante, bien décidée à se lever pour checker la direction dans laquelle allait le navire et vérifier si tout se passait bien, mais s'interrompit dans son geste en voyant la figure endormie de Vivi, la tête posée sur son matelas. Son regard se déplaça dans la pièce pour trouver tout le reste de l'équipage, dormant comme des bébés un peu partout. Seuls manquaient Sanji et Reiko, qu'elle vit descendre dans la chambre avec une tasse de chocolat. La brune écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'un sourire joyeux apparut sur ses lèvre. La brune prit une inspiration, semblant vouloir hurler sa joie au monde, mais sembla se souvenir au dernier moment qu'elle se trouvait dans un dortoir (bien qu'improvisé), et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son cri, ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis. Mais dans son action, elle renversa le chocolat brûlant qu'elle venait de se préparer sur la main qui la tenait et elle poussa un cri de douleur étouffé.<p>

Nami, qui avait suivit le manège de la brune, fit un rire silencieux. Reiko sourit d'un air amusé avant de s'approcher. "Tu devrais dormir." Conseilla-t-elle à la malade en chuchotant. "Vivi a dit que si tu ne te reposait pas ça n'ira pas mieux."

"Toi aussi." Rétorqua la rousse en haussant un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge, indiquant 5h du matin. "Tu es la dernière levée d'habitude."

"Je vais prendre la prochaine garde, Sanji a fait presque toute la nuit." Répondit la plus jeune des deux filles en haussant les épaules. "En plus Kuro m'a réveillée exprès pour 'm'habituer à un rythme régulier d'entraînement'. Tsss... Je suis une pirate, merde, depuis quand les pirates ont une heure spéciale pour se lever ? J'avais pas signer pour ça, moi... Je suis sûre que c'est Zoro qui..."

La rousse sourit en voyant la brune entrer dans un monologue, se plaignant contre son carnet magique. Même si Reiko craignait de ne pas y arriver en acceptant d'y entrer, la jeune fille avait vraiment réussit à trouver sa place dans l'équipage. La brune aux yeux bleus lui tint compagnie quelques minutes avant de la laisser dormir et remonter pour échanger avec Sanji.

* * *

><p>"UNE ÎLE ! IL Y A UNE ÎLE !" Je m'extasie en sautant sur place, tout en pointant un point noir grossissant à l'horizon.<p>

**Arrêtes de t'extasier pour ça, triple idiote !**

"WOOOOOOOOH !" S'exclame Luffy. "Cette île est toute blanche ! Ça doit être de la neige ! Une île enneigée !"

_Je m'extasie pour ce que je veux, face de pouple !_

"Je te préviens, Luffy." Fait Sanji en allumant une cigarette. "On n'a pas le temps d'explorer l'île ! On doit d'abord trouver ce fameux médecin puis mettre les voiles dès que Nami est remise sur pieds !"

**On dit pouLpe !**

"J'aime bien la neige..." Continue Luffy en faisant soupirer Sanji de désespoir.

_C'est ce que j'ai dit !_

"Attendez un peu... S'il y a de la neige, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il y aura des abominables hommes des neiges, des yétis !" Réalise Usopp en pâlissant. "OH MON DIEU ! Je fais une rechute ! C'est une crise de 'Je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île' !"

**Et bien c'est pas ce que j'ai entendu !**

"C'est beau, la neige, c'est tout blanc..."

_Normal, t'es vieille et sourde !_

"Préparez-vous à débarquer sur cette île !"

**TU ME CHERCHES ?!**

* * *

><p>"Hyaaaaa ! De la neige !" S'extasia Reiko avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Plein, plein de neige !"<p>

"Qui descend ?" Demanda Zoro, se doutant déjà des réponses.

"MOI !" S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux idiots du navire avec un sourire béat.

"Moi aussi !" Ajouta Sanji.

Soudain, une voix forte résonna. "VOUS N'IREZ PAS PLUS LOIN ! BANDE DE PIRATES !"

"Huh ?" Fit Reiko en levant les yeux pour voir un pour de personnes, situés sur les deux rives de la rivière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

L'un d'eux, à qui la voix appartenait et qui semblait être leur chef, s'avança un peu et les toisa du regard. "Faites demi-tour immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire !"

"Nous sommes juste à la recherche d'un médecin !" Expliqua Luffy en levant les mains.

"Nous avons une malade à bord !" Cria Vivi en paniquant.

"NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DUPES DE VOS MENSONGES PERFIDES ! MAUDITS PIRATES !" Cria l'un des soldats. "LEVEZ L'ANCRE ET DÉGUERPISSEZ SUR-LE-CHAMP ! AUTREMENT, NOUS COULONS VOTRE FOUTU NAVIRE ET VOUS AVEC !

"Et beh, tu parles d'un accueil..." Commenta Reiko en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat.

"Pourquoi tant de haine alors que nous venons à peine de faire connaissance ?" Demanda Sanji en soufflant une bouffée de cigarette.

La seule réponde fut une balle tirée par l'un des soldats. "Pas de discussion !"

"IL NOUS TIRENT DESSUS !" Paniqua Usopp, horrifié.

"Ça va se payer cher..." Marmonna Sanji, en colère.

"Non, Sanji ! Du calme !" Fit Vivi en essayant d'arrêter le blond.

"ENFOIRÉ !"

Reiko se mit soudainement à courir vers les deux. "ATTENT-...!"

**REIKO !**

Ils furent coupés par un nouveau coup de feu qui résonna dans le paysage. Sous leurs regards choqué, la brune aux yeux bleus s'effondra par terre en se tenant l'épaule droite.

"REIKO !" Hurla Luffy

"Ah putain !" Grogna l'appelée en serrant les dents douloureusement. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être la plus amochée à chaque combat ?"

"JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DÉFONCER !" Hurla Luffy, fou de rage.

"NON ! Attend Luffy !" Cria Vivi en attrapant le brun. "La bagarre ne résoudra rien !"

"Ils ont tiré sur Reiko !" Contra le brun en essayant de se dégager.

"Je suis du même avis que Luffy." Ajouta Sanji tandis que Zoro posait la main sur son sabre.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, cette blessure n'est rien. Je suis pas morte !" Dit rapidement Reiko en souriant.

_OHMYGODOHMYGOD PUTAIN ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN SA GRAND-MÈRE ! JE VAIS MOURIR !_

"Je n'ai presque pas mal, en plus." Continua la blessée.

_HOLLY MOTHER OF-! J'AI TROP MAAAAAAAAL !_

**IDIOTE !**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! Chapitre un peu cour, mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin sans faire un pavé. Fufufu, qu'est-ce que j'aime faire du mal à mon OC, quand même ! Mais bon, c'est la vie quand on est pas assez fort... Fufufu...<br>**

**Pssst ! Il est chuchoté que si on appuie sur "Review", on a le droit de demander ce qu'on veut à Oda !**

**Water Flag**


End file.
